Second Chance: After
by Mew Mokuba
Summary: Picks up where Second Chance leaves off! Eiri is readjusting his life after the lessons he learned in the other world and everyone else is having to adjust to these changes. First 4 chapters now in Second Chance Before.
1. A New Home

The next day while Shu was at work Eiri went to a real estate office.

"Greetings I'm Kira Sirya. How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a condo. Preferably one that doesn't need a lot of work. I'll look at fixer uppers but I walk out of any place that needs a total overhaul. Money is no object."

At that moment her eyes went wide and Eiri was quick enough to spot this when she started, "You're Eiri Yu…" Eiri quickly covered her mouth.

"You wouldn't want the whole office to know I'm here would you? Then your boss or one of your superiors would want to take me on as their personal project and you'd lose out on a nice big commission. You wouldn't want that would you?"

The one quickly shook her head satisfying Eiri enough to let her go. "Now then I need one that's secure and not far in waling distance to NG Studios. It needs at least three bedrooms or one large Master and one spare but I'd prefer three bedrooms and there must be two bathrooms and one must be in the master bathroom."

She almost opened her mouth to ask why when her brain caught up with her mouth and she suddenly understood. She simply nodded and said, "Well Mr. Yuki I think I have several places to show you that would work."

Eiri agreed to go and look at a few places but wasn't about to spend all night looking. Besides he didn't want Shuichi to get wind of what he was doing. She assured him she'd have places lined up by tomorrow. Eiri went on a few but the real estate lady was seriously grinding on his nerves. Despite him saying that money was no object she tried showed him some low income housing all of which he refused and once again went over his priorities. But still she failed to listen to what he wanted. Though she again tried to show him more expensive places that were really just apartments not condos and not a one was secure in anyway meaning fans and reporters alike could waltz in. Then tried to show him ones that needed a major overhaul, meaning no kitchen or bath or the whole thing was in mid construction. The only decent ones she managed to get him to look at were no better than what he had. She also kept wanting him to go a little further out of the city to look at homes or townhomes. Both of which they'd have a yard to be responsible for and he didn't want that. A. He didn't want to mow a yard, B. there was no way in hell he was letting Shu near a lawn mower C. He didn't want the hassle of finding someone to do it and last but not least Fans and reporters alike might try setting up camp in the yard causing trouble. He didn't want or need that kind of a headache. He finally put his foot down once again going over his list of priorities.

"Look I am not one of those people you make puppets out of and they go dancing into everyplace you line up. I told you what I want and if you can't handle finding something that comes close to these needs then perhaps I need to find someone else. I have other things to do with my time than be dragged around and told that the place I was looking at fit only parts of what I'm looking for or wanting me to build it myself!" Eiri could see it now he'd have to hire an architect and they'd want to know his 'vision' for the place to build it and been upset or disappointed that he didn't have one.

Ms. Sirya panicked, "I apologize Mr. Yuki, I promise I'll do better."

"One more place that needs a total overhaul or fits bits an pieces of what I need for example one bedroom and bath rather than two-three. And I'm finding myself a new real-estate agent."

"I promise I will make sure it fits everything!"

True to her word this time she showed him a place that was secure. "Now this place once you enter this alcove area where this guard is stationed, all visitors must report to him unless you're with them and vouch for them. Then the guard will call the apartment and confirm they are permitted before using his pass key card to open the door."

"So what I have to ask him to get into my own apartment too?"

"No, no. Owners have this special key card that has your thumb print embedded into it and you just swipe it and it allows you in no problem. There are more security guards and cameras in the lobby, elevators and hallways for your protection. But no camera's are placed inside the home. You may even have someone come in to be sure."

Yeah Eiri knew that if he went with this place that's exactly what he'd do. He'd get K over to check it out thoughly. He knew he could trust K to check ever nook and cranny, where as others would just mildly look it over with a machine.

"There's also a gym and a restaurant all included in you HOA fees. The apartment I'll be showing you is the penthouse and even has a pool and deck on the roof." She told him and they rode the elevator to the top after showing the guard they were expected. "It over looks the city and no neighboring buildings look down on you, you look down on them. The nearest tallest building is NG Studios approximately six miles from here. It's a bit far I realize but it has underground parking, you have two reserved spots. There's a convenient store just across the street and other stores and restaurants not far from here. There's also a subway entrance just around the corner. This apartment is a three bedroom one and three quarters bath. There is a large Master suite with two walk in closets and a spare room just off the Master then the other is on the other side of the apartment. I realize it seems like an odd configuration but it's not as bad as it sounds. It has hardwood floors threw out the entire apartment."

'Actually it sounds about right. Shu could have the room next to the Master and I could take the one on the other end and sound proof the entire place and never have to worry about Shu bothering me.'

As they entered the apartment Eiri was surprised by how big and spacious it was. It had a large picture window and a small terrace. Which since the place had roof top access Eiri was surprised to see. It looked like you could just fit a chair or two out there without a lot of problems. It was also furnished.

"Is someone already living here?"

"Oh no, this was originally two apartments before the place was turned into condos and everything has been redone. The furniture is what is called staging, it's to help you get a feel for what the place looks like furnished. It doesn't come with the place unless you just want it to. Now this is your gourmet kitchen complete with an island and new stainless steel appliances."

Eiri wasn't fond of stainless steal and the finger prints all over it looked like hell after a while. But he didn't argue moving to this place would mean they'd have had to get those anyway.

"Now this way right here just a few feet from the Master bedroom in this closet you have a washer and dryer, which also comes with the apartment."

Eiri liked that he'd have hated to have to go to a laundry mat or somewhere else in the building for it. Then again he could have always sent Shu to do it, he'd gotten better with the laundry.

"This is the first spare room, nice sized closet."

'Yeah, this will work fine. Shu could set his computer and keyboards in here and use this closet for any stage costumes he has and anything else he wants to store. Hmm.. I probably need to get shelves installed. I remember once having a shelf delivered and placed temporarily in the living room till I could get the space I wanted in my office set up and next thing I know the boy had all his manga's piled in it. He was crushed when I told him to take them out that it wasn't for him. Come to think of it I never saw more than the one or two he was reading in the house after that. But here I can get shelves installed on the wall next to this window and he'll have his own bookshelf.'

"Um, Mr. Yuki are you all right? You kinda spaced out."

"Mmm…I'm fine. Let's see the Master."

"Oh yes of course. See just as I said two fairly good sized closets."

'Well at least now the little brat will have a closet of his own and from the looks of this room it looks like we might be able to fit at least one dresser in here for him.'

"Uh, the bathroom is here. As you see here were have the toilet behind this screen and then over here we have duel sinks. Then over in this next section here we have a jetted tub and separate shower. You see the person who bought and renovated this building is an American."

'Well that explains the bath, shower and toilet in two connecting rooms. At least the toilet is in a separate private area.'

"Now if you'll follow me back through the living room off the front door you have a coat closet. Then just down the hall here is the three quarter bath that has just a sink and toilet. Then a little further at the end of the hall we have the last spare room. It's slightly larger than the other as I said this was originally an apartment complex and this was the other Master it has a small walk in not as large as the ones in the Master but nice just the same."

As Eiri glanced over the place he thought, 'Yeah, this will work out fine. I can imagine my book shelves on that side next to the window. I'm happy it has a window. I can set my desk here and it will look directly out it.'

"Now if you'll look out this window you'll notice a park across the street. But the windows are sound proof so there's no worrying over the noise of the children or anything bothering you. Well now you've seen the place what do you think?"

"Good, I'll consider it."

She saw him lost in thought a time or two and hoped that was a good sign. Next she took him to the roof top deck and showed him that and the pool which again would be maintained through the HOA fees which were 500 hundred dollars a month. It was a bit more than Eiri had wanted but again told her he'd consider it.

The next day she showed him a few more one almost in the door of NG but it was a lot smaller than the last place and it seemed smaller than their current apartment. He did see several other nice places but he soon realized that he'd never find anything like that one from yesterday. So he went and put a bid in it was marked at 1.6 million and he offered 1 million with appliances and roof top furniture and no other furniture. If Shu needed any for his room or they need more for any other room in the condo they'd go out together and get it. Eiri just didn't like the furniture in the place or he might have kept it.

There it seemed were also three other bids for the place but, Eiri had his real-estate agent go to the seller and make them aware he was willing to pay for the place with cold hard cash, no mortgage, no financing, no nothing the other bidders had only a home inspection and a K inspection which he didn't tell them about and the furniture and appliances he had no other conditions. Eiri received word that if they could have proof he had the cash then he could schedule a home inspection. Then closing would be a piece of cake Eiri would finally have a place just for him and Shu!

Well the home inspection went off without a hitch and so did the K inspection, though Eiri promised K a very slow painful death if he breathed a word of this to Shu! He just laughed it off.

Eiri just as he did in the other world had trouble getting the bank to agree to release his money! But after arguing with them for about 15 minutes he finally got it. They kept insisting he have two forms of picture IDs and then after he finally convinced them of who he was without two picture IDs they kept wanted him to have take a cashier's check instead. After finally getting his money in cash he went to closing and signed all the documents. He'd put Shu's name on it later.


	2. Birthday

Shuichi walked into work and sat down.

"Hey Shu, what's wrong?"

"I think something might be wrong with Yuki."

"Really why?"

"Well ever since he's come home he's been different."

"Different how?"

"Well my bed has always been the couch. But since his return from the hospital he's wanted me to share his bed. Then he told me that I can even call him by his first name!"

"Uh, that's good isn't it?"

"It's just a bit strange though Hiro. It's like he's someone else! He's even been fairly nice to me! A lot more than he ever has been."

"Well maybe it has something to do with his accident. I mean he was in a coma for 12 weeks. Maybe that somehow changed him."

"Mmm…yeah maybe."

"Instead of complaining about it you should enjoy it! Or would you rather he have come out worse? Or not remembered you at all like the doctors first predicted."

Shu sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right Hiro. The doctors also said when he first announced the coma he might not make it at all. So you're right! I just have to adjust to the new Yuki!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Eiri got a call from Mizuki and went to meet her for lunch. Eiri still couldn't believe he'd been in a coma for 2 months, he could only imagine what that must have been like for Shu. Looking at the calendar he realized he'd missed the boy's birthday. He felt he should make up for it. He's already started changing aspects of what his life was like to more like it was in the other world a little. He started by allowing the boy to sleep in the bed with him rather than the couch and allowing him to shower with him after sex. Though it was still taking Shu time to adjust as he could see the weary looks on his face when he suggests things like they shower together. He could understand the boy's apprehension, the few times in the past that he dared show a more softer side he'd turn right around and be colder than before. But he was determined not to do that this time. How he wished he could wrap the boy up into his arms and do all that romantic stuff the boy often complained about and finally tell the little brat that he loved him! But his pride and his past forbidden him from doing so, though Shu was helping him, whether he knew it or not, to let go of his past little by little. However he would never be the sappy romantic love sick puppy Shu wanted him to be! Maybe, just maybe someday he might be able to tell the boy how he feels but he didn't foresee it in the near future. He hoped his actions could express where words failed him.

Mizuki harped how he should make a mini book or do something to take advantage of the current hype surrounding his coming out of the coma. Not mentioning his dream world he promised her he had an idea for a mini-story and would try to make and email her the outline for it within the next day or two. He gave her the general idea which was basically like he did in the other world. He planned to tell all about his little adventure while at the same time not admitting anything or mentioning their names. He still couldn't explain the other world picture on his lighter and tried not to think about it.

After he left he was walking to a store to see about a birthday gift for Shu when something in the window of a jewelry store caught his eye. He knew the boy would love it. He'd considered maybe a ring but he decided he'd save that for later maybe Christmas or something this would be better to start with. Then he moved on to the grocery store and bought items for dinner and then looking at the time realized there wasn't time to make dinner and a cake before Shu got home. So he didn't like the looks of any of the grocery store cakes and instead went up the street to the bakery and bought one there.

He was still debating with himself whether or not to tell Shu about their new place. He hated telling Tohma anything but knew he'd learn eventually. So after he went to closing on his condo he went to Tohma to tell him and ask for a number for a contractor. He remembered Tohma telling him they'd done some kind of renovation to their house. He only vaguely listened to so he didn't remember any details. Tohma was surprised when he was told about the new place. But happily gave him the number of his contractor.

The only problems Eiri really had were with the home owners association. He knew that would be a problem from the start. Especially when they learned that the relationship between him and Shu wasn't a just a publicity stunt and that he'd be moving in. They were concerned about the press and everything. Though Eiri slightly suspected it was more than that, but there wasn't anything they could about it. They couldn't have prevented him from buying the place, even if they'd known in advance. The only problems he did have, was getting his contractor in to paint and make the shelves. Unlike in the otherworld this condo was just remolded so there wasn't anything that needed to be done other than paint and get shelves installed into the rooms. Beyond that the condo was perfect the way it was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Shu got home and was happy to smell dinner. "Yuki I'm home!" Then he walked into the kitchen, "That looks so good!"

"Sit down, it's time to eat."

Shu was about to ask about plates and drinks when he turned and found it was already set up. But what he really noticed was that it was set up much like he'd done for Eiri's birthday. "Um, Yuki what's the occasion?" As far as he knew there wasn't anything special about today. It wasn't their anniversary of any kind.

"I said sit down and you'll learn soon enough."

Shu frowned but did as he was told. After dinner was served and it was clear Eiri still wasn't going to tell him he decided for the moment to shrug it off and tell Eiri about his day.

Once the dinner dishes were cleared away and by Eiri for which Shuichi was again stunned. Eiri brought out the cake that Eiri had written on there 'Happy Birthday'

Shu was speechless for a moment, "Yuki, I don't understand."

"I missed your birthday I'm making up for it. Why you don't like it?"

"What, oh no! I'm just a bit surprised is all."

Eiri cut the cake and put a single candle on Shu's piece and lit it. "Make a wish."

Shu wasn't real sure what to wish for. He was already getting more out of Eiri than he'd ever have dreamed of. But thought hard and made a wish. After the cake was finished Eiri slid over his present. Eiri hoped the boy wasn't expecting him to sing Happy Birthday to him as that wasn't going to happen.

Shu was excited he couldn't imagine what it was. It was too big to be a ring. He opened it and was shocked at what he saw. "Yuki." It was a heart with a key hole in it and a key next to it. The heart had 3 diamond chips on each side. On the back was an inscription. "Forever mine, Eiri."

"Eiri! This is so sweet!"

Eiri was a bit surprised as it was one of the few times Shu ever used his first name. Shu walked over and put the key around Eiri's neck.

"What are doing brat?"

"Well the heart says I'm forever yours. So I'm giving you the key to prove that you have the key to my heart!"

"Happy late Birthday Brat."

"Oh Yuki!" Shu kissed him and soon it led them to the bedroom. Eiri decided he would wait till their new place was ready to go and just surprise Shu with it later.


	3. Mika

It was hard for Eiri not to tell Shuichi about their new place. Everyday Eiri could see that Shu was worried about him. He knew that was his fault. He should have given the kid more time to adjust to him but he wanted to try to show the kid how much he cared. Show him he wouldn't turn cold on him again. He kept thinking about taking the kid on a date. The first time he decided to take him out on a date and went through with asking him to go with him, was because K forced him too. He still wonders if Shu ever found out about that. But this time he wanted to make it right! He'd do it himself. Though he still hated amusement parks he was willing to take Shu there again! He just wasn't sure when he'd be able to do that. Between K's constantly working the boy more to make up for lost time and Mizuki on his ass about the book he promised her, he's barley had time to oversee the work being done on their new place much less have time to go out somewhere.

Eiri figured he'd hear from Mika anytime now. He knew that Tohma wouldn't and couldn't keep the secret of his new place from Mika for long. Eiri was at his computer typing away when he heard the front door slam open. He frowned and looked at the clock. It was too early for Shu to be home and he'd have also called out. Suddenly the door to his study was thrown open and in barged Mika. How Eiri dreamed for the day his new place was finished and with luck Tohma and Mika wouldn't be able to do this anymore!

"Eiri! I told you that that kid was up to no good!"

Eiri sighed here he was on a roll and actually having no trouble writing at all and she goes and throws all that out the window! "What has he done exactly?" Eiri asked taking off his glasses and turning his chair to face Mika.

"Look at this! It's a statement from your bank, they were extremely slow in getting this to me. Look just two weeks ago he withdrew a million dollars! I knew he was just after you for your money!"

Eiri stood up and snatched the paper away from her. "How the hell did you get my bank statement?"

At that Mika stared at him and with pride said, "Well someone had to look after your interest while you were in a coma and it seems you never made an executor of your will, so I took it upon my self to have myself named executor and took charge of your finances."

"I understand you were looking out for me while I was in that coma, but as you see I am no longer in said coma." Eiri said while trying to remain calm. "Now, don't you think that if Shuichi was just after my money as you said that he'd have tried to get my money long before you thought to become executor, like just after he learned about my coma? Also why would he only take out a million dollars?"

At that Mika didn't seem to have an answer.

"I took the money out and perhaps you were the other reason why the bank gave me so much hell in trying to get it out!"

"But what did you need a million for?"

"If you must know I'm moving."

"You're not leaving town, are you? Is someone blackmailing you or something?"

Eiri rolled his eyes, "Where did you come up with that? What exactly would they blackmail me with? And no I'm not leaving town. I'm moving to the newly renovated Sakura Forever condo's." Eiri hadn't been happy about the name but couldn't argue that it was the best condo he'd seen.

"You mean that run down old building surround by those Sakura trees on Walsal avenue? Last I heard the city was going to condemn the whole neighborhood."

"It's not run down anymore, my understanding was the place was practically torn down and renovated. It's now high price luxury condo's with top of the line security. The rest of the neighborhood must have also gotten an overhaul as it looks in good condition."

"Why are you moving? What's wrong with this place?"

"No apartment I have ever lived in, did I consider home. It was simply a roof over my head. Now I want to make a home with Shuichi. This place has gotten too small for the both of us."

Mika's eyes went wide, "Eiri, you're not planning to marry that kid, are you?"

Eiri thought for a moment, "No, not yet at least. Perhaps someday. Besides there are only three places I currently and aware of that we could do it legally. Switzerland and two of the United States. I might have considered California but considering this is their second time allowing gay marriages and the first time was overturned and all marriages were considered null and void I'd rather not go through any hassles like that. But if we ever did I know Shu would enjoy a wedding day at Disney world."

"Yeah, I had heard they were allowing that. But Eiri are you sure that you really want to go through with this? That's a lot of money!"

"I'm asking you nicely Mika to stay out of my business. What I do with my money is my business."

"I'm looking out for your best interest."

"And I appreciate that but I trust Shuichi and I care about him. This is what I want."

Mika sighed, "If this is what you want Eiri I won't stand in your way. However I am going to take over the renovation of your new place! Knowing you you've let those people run free in your new place."

"The work is going fine, you don't need to be there."

"Hmp, I disagree. So what does Shindo think of your new place?"

"He doesn't know about it yet."

"You bought this place and he doesn't even know it yet!"

"It's a surprise, I plan to show it to him after everything's been completed."

"All the more reason for me to go and make sure they're not screwing up the place."

Eiri knew it was a losing battle. That Mika would have her way one way or the other. So he took her to their new place and got her a temporary pass like the ones he got for his contractors so they could pass security with little hassle.


	4. Outing

Another two weeks went by and Eiri hoped that work would be finished soon. It was July now and it was 91 and the apartment complex was taking its sweet time in fixing the blasted air conditioner. It was dying as they weren't getting much cool air from it and Eiri and other tenants complained and last account he had they'd done a rigging job that with luck would keep them from having to buy a new unit for a while. He'd also heard that it might and might not last as it was on its last legs. Their new place has built in air conditioner units in each condo unit, not just for the whole building like his current apartment. That Eiri learned was another reason the HOA fee was so high as they do maintenance and repair work on all appliances and the AC/Heating unit. Even if you brought the appliance in if it's in their building and needs repair they're on it. Eiri found that really strange but was told that they wanted to keep their tenants happy and that minor repair work would be free of cost as it's coved by the HOA fee but that any major repair work or overhaul work that needs to be done they would discuss the cost with the tenant. Now that was something Eiri could believe.

Finally Mika called and said that the place was ready. Eiri couldn't believe it! Finally they could move. Eiri hoped he could find out where Shu kept his stuff, so he had told Shu they'd go out that night and to dress up a bit. Knowing the kid didn't have any nice clothes laying around the apartment. Since it was school break he hired a neighbor kid to follow Shu in hopes of finding his answer. Unfortunately Shu went straight to work. So Eiri couldn't just have the kids stuff taken and put it into their new apartment like he'd planned to do with his stuff. Ah well it was a just thought, he'd just get the kid to tell him later after he sees the new place.

Shu got off earlier than normal with the promise of at least one new song by Monday and this was Friday. "Eiri, I'm home!"

Eiri was surprised by that. It was the first time he'd done that. Sometimes when he hears the boy calling him that it unnerves him thinking he might have accidentally gone back to the other world.

"There, you are Yuki! Why are you in the bedroom? I'd have thought you'd be writing."

But then the boy reverts back to calling him Yuki again and it calms his nerves.

"Are we really going out to dinner tonight?"

"When was the last time I told you we'd go and we didn't short of an emergency or media swarm?"

Shu thought for a minute. He had to admit Eiri had never lied to him about going out. There was a time or two when the media was camped out on their doorstep and Eiri refused to go out but beyond that he's right he's never lied.

"Then go get dressed and let's get going. Our reservation isn't until 6:30."

"But Eiri it's only 4:30."

"You don't want to go to a movie?"

Shu's eyes widen, "Seriously?"

Eiri simply nodded and Shu cheered and ran to his backpack and got his clothes. Eiri figured it meant the boy had gotten the clothes after he left work.

Shu talked non stop all the way to the theater. Eiri was happy he'd ordered their tickets online, where he didn't have to fool with standing in line or trusting Shu to do it. After they got their tickets, they sat one row down from the landing where they have handicap seating and all. They got there in time to buy popcorn and drinks and soon after they were settled in the previews started. After the movie Shu was once again hyped up and no stop all the way to the restaurant. Eiri didn't tell the boy that he planned to show him their new place after dinner, for now he let the boy talk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After dinner they were sitting in the car and Eiri had debated with himself if he should do this now or wait.

"What's wrong, Eiri?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on Yuki! Tell me, tell me!"

Eiri growled, "Fine, turn around and let me put this blindfold on."

"Eh, but why?"

"Do you want to go or don't you?"

Knowing if he said no then Eiri would probably be miffed the rest of the night and he'd end up back on the couch and he might or might not ever find out where Eiri had wanted to take him so he said "No, no I do, I do. It's just why a blindfold?"

"Because it's a surprise baka!"

Shu pouted but turned around and let Eiri blindfold him. It wasn't like Shu hated surprises it was just that the suspense always killed him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Eiri pulled up to the underground parking lot and showed his parking pass. He was glad to know they had an underground entrance for residents instead of having to walk all the way around front.

The elevator had a key card system. You insert your pass card that you use if you go through the front entrance and it reads the card and takes you straight to your floor, other wise it takes you to the lobby where you're questioned as to how you got in there without authorization.

Eiri took the blindfold off once they were out of the elevator and on their floor. It was a small hallway but better than Eiri imagined when he'd first learned it was a loft style condo. He feared it'd be the type the elevator opened right up into the apartment. It might be more convenient but if Tohma, Mika or K ever find a way around the security system of the building he'd rather have them use a door rather than just barge in unannounced in anyway.

Shu rubbed his eyes and looked around, "Uh Yuki where are we?"

"You'll see in just a minute." Eiri said as he opened the door.


	5. The New Place

Eiri was almost afraid to see what Mika had done with the place. He opened the door and was surprised by what he saw. Eiri was expecting a blank room ready for their furniture but what he saw was a new black sectional couch much like the one he already owned. Plus the tables and a few other things were a bit different but still similar to what he current owned.

Shu spotted something and ran over to it and Eiri was stunned. There in front of the sectional was a giant Big Screen TV and next to it was the latest version of a dvd player and stereo. Taped to the TV was an envelope with 'To Eiri, From Mika' on it.

"Hey Eiri, look it's a letter Mika." Shu said handing Eiri the envelope.

Eiri took the note, 'Eiri, I hope the furniture is to your liking. Instead of moving into a new place with all your old furniture I thought it best if you started out with something fresh and new. Of course this furniture wasn't my first choice I had other things I'd have chosen but Tohma insisted I go with this as you'd throw anything I chose out. He felt since this was closer to what you currently own you'd appreciate it better. We did all the rooms hope you find them all to your liking. Mika.' Eiri turned the letter over and it continued, 'PS. As I'm not up on the latest of anything involving movies or video games or video game systems I had Ryuichi and Tatsuha to help. I didn't think you'd get much work done if the video game system was in the living room so I had them moved to Shindo's room.'

"What does it say Yuki?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh, well um you said something about a surprise does it have something to do with that letter from Mika?"

Eiri sighed, "It just says she bought all this furniture and stuff."

"Really, but why is she and Seguchi moving here?" Shu asked still not understanding what this had to do with them.

"No, you baka, this is your surprise. I bought this place, for us. We are moving here."

Shu was stunned, "Really Yuki?"

Eiri simply nodded and was tackled by Shu.

Eiri just barely had time steady himself to catch Shu, "I take it you approve of the place so far."

"I love it, Eiri! But I don't understand, why are we moving?"

"I thought our current place was getting a bit small so I thought this way we could spread out. It seems Mika's already got you some video's in the shelf there." There were two shelves on either side of TV. Shu walked over and picked one up he nearly dropped it.

"What's wrong don't like that?"

"No it's just look what it says."

Eiri took it and was surprised it read Property of Ryuichi Sakuma but it was crossed out and below it was Shuichi Shindo.

"Ryuichi gave me his own video!"

Eiri rolled his eyes and took the video and put it back, then grabbed the boy's hand, "You can go nuts over it later. I still have more to show you."

Shu couldn't wait he wondered what else this place had. "Eiri what's in these rooms?"

"This is the laundry room and that room I'll explain later." Eiri figured he'd lose the boy to the room if he told him now. First he took him into the main bedroom.

"Wow it's so big! So is this bed it's so nice." Shu bounced on it, "It might be too soft for you though."

Eiri frowned he wished Mika had consulted him on that. As he looked around he saw dressers different from his but he couldn't argue they were very nice.

"Hey it looks like you've got two closets Eiri." Then he giggled, "I guess you could put your pants in this one and your shirts in that one. But I'm not sure you need all these dressers."

"Baka, I said that this was our place."

Shu cocked his head and Eiri could see the boy still didn't understand.

Eiri cupped his face, "This is our place. Our place. This closet over there that one's mine, but this one, this one's yours. It's for your clothes. The dressers are ours too we'll just have to figure out who gets what as we move in."

Shu was crying, "Really, Yuki?"

Eiri kissed his lips, "Yes." Shu hugged him crying.

Eiri felt the rest of the tour could wait and decided they could break in their new bed right now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Eiri soon learned the bed was actually a sleep number bed. Tohma told him that Mika insisted on getting one and that he'd found that he actually liked it. Eiri chose to reserve judgment on it later, but so far it wasn't bad. Shu liked real soft but he preferred it to be a little harder. After they finished breaking in their new bed, Eiri took the boy into their new bathroom.

Shu was in awe of the room, "Eiri, this place is so huge!"

Eiri had to admit that that was his first impression as well. Compared to their current home this was like a mansion! Eiri knew the boy would freak over the jetted tub.

"Oh, Yuki! Look a tub! But what's with those funny nozzles?"

"It's a jetted tub, they shoot water, I'll show you when we get in."

"Really I read a little about those. Lately K's had Better Housekeeping type magazines in the break room, though I'm not sure why."

Eiri so wanted to go and kill K now! "Let me guess he told you, you could use it in your new home."

"Eh, yeah me and Hiro both questioned him on what he meant but he just laughed and walked away. Eiri, do you know what he was talking about?"

Eiri motioned for the boy to get in the tub and then followed suit.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've been in a tub! Every place we've had has only had a shower."

"That was a just another reason I felt this place was perfect. That and this place has high security and camera's just about everywhere. I was told there were no camera's in this condo unit but I wanted to be certain so I asked K, to check the place out to be certain. I told him not to tell you, but I think those magazines were meant for you to question me and force me to tell you sooner."

"Eiri, why did you really buy this place? I mean our place isn't that small, not that I don't like this place, it's just that well it didn't seem that small."

'Baka," Eiri thought. 'Of course you don't feel how small it is! You keep your clothes and things somewhere other than the apartment.' But he wasn't about to admit that he felt guilty about that fact. Feeling it was his fault the boy felt the need to keep his things out of the apartment. So he just shrugged and said, "I just felt our current place was getting a bit small for the both of us. I decided we needed a place for us both to call home. There's more to the place I'll show you tomorrow."

"Yuki!" Shu threw himself across the tub into Eiri's arms and kissed him, "I love you, Yuki. We are we moving in?"

"As soon as we can get packed up. I haven't told the landlord anything yet. Most likely I'll have to pay a fine and forfeit my security deposit, but it's not the first time or the last."

"Hey, Yuki, I have an idea."

"Do tell."

"Well Tatsuha's always wanted to live here since it's hard to compute to school from Kyoto."

"Yeah, I never have learned why father allowed Tatsuha to transfer to Tokyo High. I'd have thought he'd insisted he go to Kyoto High."

"So, why not give our old place to Tatsuha! This way maybe he can convince your father to let him move to Tokyo at least during school."

"Why not, I doubt he can afford the rent but that'll be his problem and before you get it into your head no I am not helping him out."

"Meanie." Shu said mock hitting Eiri before cuddling up against Eiri and the two just settled back and relaxed enjoying each other's company.


	6. Checking out the place

Shu woke up the next morning better than he'd ever had on the couch. He looked over and smiled. He still found it hard to believe that this was his Yuki. He'd changed so much. He nearly squealed with joy thinking about their cuddling session in the bath tub last night. He knew that if Mika ever found out that he was now allowed to call Yuki by his first name she'd have a cow! He wanted to kiss Eiri and wake him but he looked so peaceful he decided against it. He decided to look around some more and maybe watch a movie on their new Big Screen TV. He silently got dressed and left the room. He stopped and looked at the door next to the bedroom but decided not to bother, he figured it was probably empty or fixed up ready for Eiri's office. He then noticed another hallway and thought it was strange he didn't remember seeing it yesterday. So he went over and found another door.

"That's weird, why are there three rooms? He opened it to find it was set up for Eiri's office. "If this is Eiri's office then I wonder what the other ones for? I guess it could be used for storage or maybe a library. Yuki does have a lot of books. I'm not sure he really needs all this space though but knowing Yuki he probably has books stashed away in the apartment storage unit that I've just never seen. The other room is probably going to be the library where Yuki can store all his books and read them there and relax. This room is almost as big as the bedroom! Hey since the other rooms probably a library that probably means they'll be lots of space! Maybe I can convince him to let me put some of my books in there!" Then he shook his head and walked over to the window, 'Who am I kidding, he'll never do that. He's defiantly different from the way he used to be but since he yelled at me that one time for adding my books to his new shelf there's no way he's going to share his library with me. Well at least with a closet that big I might be able to store my keyboard in it and keep a box for my manga books so I don't have to go all the way to the storage place every time I finish one. I wonder why he chose one with so much room? Our old apartment was fine, I didn't notice Yuki needing anymore space. He did say this was to be our place, but I don't really understand it. He's never cared before, why start now? I'll probably have to find a new storage place closer to this one. That might be tough though from what it looks like from here.'

Shu was brought out of his thought when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. "Yuki, you scared me!"

"Mmmm….like the view?"

"Yeah, I didn't even look to see what kind of a view the bedroom has."

As they only looked around the bedroom a little before deciding to break in the new bed, Shu didn't get the chance to look out the window.

"Not a lot to see. Mostly roof tops. But since we are on the top floor we can see most of the city. You can see NG from here."

"It looks so far."

"Yes it's farther than our old apartment but I checked what the real estate agent told me and there is a subway entrance just around the corner. I check it out and it will take you within a block of NG."

"Ah, really?" 'Wow Yuki really went all out. Not only did he find this place with tons of room, of which I don't really understand why but he even made sure there was a quick easy way for me to get to work. He has defiantly changed, I'm waiting for the backlash on this.'

"Shall I make breakfast or should we go back to bed?" Eiri asked nibbling on Shu's neck.

Shu squirmed, "Won't we just wake up the neighbors?"

"No, we're the only ones on this floor and there's a door that leads to the apartment below us that it seems we now own. So we have no neighbors directly below us."

"But if you look here before you bought the place why didn't you ask them to take it out?"

"It wasn't included with the apartment when I looked at it. Mika found out about this place and insisted on over seeing the minor things I needed done. When she called to tell me the place was ready she told me about the place below us. It explained a lot as I thought it was taking an awful long time to get a little painting and shelving done. But seeing as she also added furniture it explains a lot."

"But did she say why?"

"Apparently Mika did some research and found that the reason the place was renovated was due to a fire. Most of the lower floors were affected but the insurance called it a total loss paid the owners off and it was scheduled for demolition. Some American loved the style of the place and bought it. He didn't want to see it demolished so he worked hard to get it fixed up to make it into condos sparing it from demolition. Mika made a deal with the owner and for another 500 dollars they'd allow us to turn the lower unit into a storage place."

"But do we really need that much more space Yuki?"

"I guess we'll find out, since I had no say in the matter, Mika seems to think so." Before Eiri could say much more the door bell rang. He couldn't imagine who it could be. When he opened the door he found a boy maybe a little older than Shuichi standing there. "Can I help you?" Eiri asked, fearing this boy whose uniformed suggested he worked for the condo building was fan of one or both of them.

"I was asked by the management to give all new tenants their passes."

"Passes?" Shu asked coming up beside Eiri. "What are they for?"

"Well the passes allow you free membership to the gym and at the restaurants you pay only half the normal price. The restaurant has access for tenants and non tenants alike. But there is a wall that separates the two for privacy of our members. The restaurant opened a second half to the outside public as they feared they couldn't stay in business otherwise and they want to provide the best food for our tenants as possible." The young man said handing Eiri two pass cards and one for his keychain.

'I suppose that makes since.' Eiri thought.

"He also wanted me to be sure to remind you that all tenants must have a key card to enter the building."

'Right I forgot that I still have to get Shu one of these cards.' Eiri handed the boy a tip and it seems he obviously didn't get many from the way his eyes bulged just at $5. Eiri didn't like giving out that much but he didn't have anything smaller and he didn't think Shu had his wallet with him so he just gave the kid a bit extra.

"Thank you sir! If you ever need anything just call the front desk and ask for Charlie."

Eiri simply nodded and shut the door. "Well what do say brat should we go and try out the new place? Then we can get you a card for the place and if you lose it I won't pay the cost to replace it and you'll have to spend the night at Hiro's as I won't let you in!"

"Ah but Eiri! What if I go on tour and forgot it."

"That would be different, I might let you in depending on my mood."

"Gee thanks."

They got ready and went to get Shu his tenant pass. Maybe it was just him but it seemed to Eiri to take longer to get Shu a temporary pass till his real one was ready than it did his. After all that was straightened out they went to breakfast and Eiri had to admit the food was almost as good as in his favorite restaurant. He noticed on the menu it said that they could charge your credit card if you wished to have it delivered to your room. Eiri loved that idea they could order from the restaurant instead of a random place and they had a wide range from expensive cuisine to junk food of pizzas and burgers. It was also noted if something wasn't to your liking you'd get a discount on your next meal. Eiri felt the reason they didn't just offer it for free was they feared some people might take advantage of it and complain all the time just for the free meal. However with just a discount it would discourage a lot of people from complaining without reason.

After dinner they went back to the apartment to start packing. Eiri went to his office and decided to talk to Tatsuha and if he agreed possibly get free labor out the deal. Ah who was he kidding he'd get free labor out of Tatsuha anyway. Despite the fact that Tatsuha was currently dating Ryuichi it never seemed to matter to Tatsuha he was still obsessed over anything related to the singer. Shu had a tour in America not long ago and Mizuki apparently thought she was being funny and she and K teamed up and their tours overlapped each other. Mizuki knew Eiri wouldn't like being on the tour bus with Shu and his friends but forced it anyway. It wasn't quite as bad as he feared. It wasn't ideal either, although he and Shu sharing a room was nice at the end of the day. While he had time off and Shu was in sound checks he'd wandered around town and found a special poster that was a limited edition picture of Ryuichi Sakuma. He bought two one a present for Shuichi and the other for Tatsuha's birthday but ended up finding a knock of Ryuichi's bunny Kumagoro and got it for him instead choosing to keep the poster for an emergency or in case of something like this he wants something from him without having to pay him. In this case helping them pack and move. It'd save money on hiring movers. He didn't have to now that they didn't need to move the furniture. Not when they could do it and he could get cheap labor out of the deal.


	7. Tatshua

After calling Tatsuha and convincing him it'd be worth his while to come over he started packing up his desk. Tatsuha had been suspicious but trusted Eiri and agreed. Three hours later Mika showed up with Tatsuha in tow.

"Why are you here Mika?"

Tatsuha spoke up and said, "Well I spent all my money on train fare and I needed some way to get here so I called Mika. I didn't think you'd come get me. So what was so important that you dragged me up here for?"

"How would feel about having your own Tokyo apartment."

"Yeah sounds nice, but I can't afford such a thing."

"Well why not live here?" Shuichi said.

"What? Are you kidding. Eiri'd kick me out before the week was up."

"Eiri your not really thinking of letting Tatsuha have this place are you?" Mika asked.

Eiri shrugged, "Why not? It's not like we need it anymore."

"Um am I missing something?" Tatsuha asked.

"Eiri bought us this huge new condo!"

Mika looked at Shu, 'Did he just call Eiri by his first name?' But Tatsuha distracted her from that thought.

"So how much time is left on the rent of this place?" Tatsuha asked.

"Six months."

"S-six months?!"

"Yes, I always pay at least a years rent in advance. This way if Mizuki throws an unexpected tour or something at me I don't have to worry about how to pay the rent."

'Of course I've rarely gotten my security deposit back due to sometimes leaving in the middle but they don't need to know that.'

"Our new place is ready and we're anxious to move in. But it leaves the place either vacant or tell the landlord we've moved and lose half the remaining rent to fines." He'd done it before so he knew from experience.

"So all we have to do is tell the landlord you're going to sublease the place from me. I wont force you to pay me rent since I know you wont anyway but you will be responsible for any damage you cause and for the other bills."

"Uh yeah that's great but what am I suppose to do sit around twiddling my thumbs? There's no way I could afford to furnish this place."

"You don't have to! We're leaving all the furniture!" Shuichi said.

"Leaving it, why?"

"Hmp, knowing Eiri he'd have kept all this old furniture not bothering the way it might look in the new place. So I took it upon myself to get him all new furniture!"

"Yeah, thanks to Mika the whole place has new furniture."

"I'll take that as you approve of my choice in furniture."

"Hm…it'll due."

Mika smirked, she knew that was her brother's way of saying he really liked it but didn't want to admit it.

"So what exactly do I have to do to earn the right to live here?"

"Nothing, you just…" Shuichi was stopped mid sentence by Eiri's hand.

"Nothing major he means. You just have to help us pack up and move."

"I knew there was a catch in there somewhere. Forget it! I'm not that interested."

"Hmm…then how about I sweeten the deal." Eiri said removing his hand from Shuichi's mouth.

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow, "Really and how would you do that?"

Eiri had a picture he'd found of the poster online and printed it up. He handed it to Tatsuha.

"This is a picture of a limited edition poster of Ryuichi Sakuma. There were only a 1000 sold in certain cities! They were being sold in Kyoto and I got up super early to get to town to get one!"

"So what happened?" Shuichi asked.

"Ch, isn't it obvious? Our old man caught him trying to sneak out early in the morning as he's a very light sleeper and thought he's going out for beer, cigarettes or a girl and grounded him."

"HEH, is that true?" Shuichi asked wide eyed.

"No, of course it's not. My bike was out of gas is all."

Eiri shrugged, "So you say. But I happened to get two of those posters, as Shuichi could attest to that I at least bought him one."

Tatsuha looked wide eyed at that, "Are you trying to say that if I help you move into your new apartment and help you unpack that you'll not only give me this apartment but this poster of Ryuichi?"

'Mmm, not a bad idea, I'd only wanted him to help us pack, load and unload. However this is way better.'

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. You can have the apartment simply by helping us pack. But helping move and unpack will earn you that poster."

"Eiri, you shouldn't force him to do all of that!"

"I'm not forcing anything, it's his choice. It'll save me the trouble of hiring movers. Since your already here Mika, you might consider helping out by wrapping up the dishes."

"You can let Tatsuha have those, unless there are any you really want to take with you. Didn't you look in the kitchen? I changed out the stainless steel refrigerator to a solid black one as I know you don't like those. I put it in our kitchen as Tohma's been dragging his feet protesting that ours is fine despite it being two years old!"

'Not to mention threatening to cut off my credit cards if I bought a new one. Well the jokes on him now. I showed him that black one and the moment I said it was for Eiri he didn't argue with me again! I got the new one in Eiri's apartment threw our current one out and he's none the wiser and the old one was also stainless steal.' Everyone was a bit frightened by the look on Mika's face.

"Um, Eiri maybe I should pack the ones I know we want to keep."

"Hm, you do that brat. Tatsuha can start by packing my book in my office and there'd better not be one scratch on them if you want that poster."

"How do I know you really have it?"

"What makes you so sure I don't? Do you really think I'd promise something like that and not be serious?"

Well Tatsuha had to admit he didn't think Eiri would lie about something like that. He'd offered things like that for a price before and always followed through so the more he thought about it the more he realized that Eiri had never lied to him before on something like that, so grudgingly he went to Eiri's office where he found lots of boxes waiting to be filled with books.

"Are you going to stay to help or stand around?" Eiri asked Mika.

"I'll help, I just have one question to ask Shindo."

Shu was nervous now, "Um, yes what is it?"

"Who said you could call my brother by his first name?!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Someone requested I go back to the AU world of Second Chance and show how or if AU Shuichi can win the heart of AU Eiri story. But I want to be sure there's an interest before considering it. So if you would please go to the top of my profile page and vote yes or no if you'd like to eventually see a story on it.


	8. Talk

Shu was nervous unsure of how to safely answer the question. The question was answered for him when Eiri walked over and grabbed his chin and tipped his head up and gave him a passionate kiss. Everything he'd been thinking of vanished and he was left stunned from the kiss. Mika was fuming while Tatsuha nearly snickered.

Eiri broke the kiss and holding Shu up to keep him from collapsing turned to Mika and said, "Since my… coma a lot of things have changed." Eiri almost said since my trip to the other world. "One being I appreciate what I have and what I have is Shuichi. You seem to believe he only wants me for my money and fame, but he has all that on his own."

"Without you he'd be nothing!" Mika said.

"Maybe, maybe not when he first started. But now his fame is his own. I told you already how I feel about him. I asked him to start calling me by my first name."

"Why? I don't understand you Eiri!"

"Unlike what I once believed or at least told myself and what you obviously still believe he is not just a cheap lay or a convenient fuck. I don't understand what he sees in me. But I'm not going to lose him."

Shu looked up happily, "Yuki."

'I'll never understand why he's stuck with me.'

"I want a fresh start, I don't want to chose between him and you Mika. But if you insist I do, you'll be on the losing end."

"Eiri I…"

"You're looking after my best interest, yes I know you told me. But I told you Shuichi is what I want. You have to either accept it, learn to live with it or get out of my life."

Shu was stunned by this. "Eiri, I…I don't want you to break up with your family over me."

"It's her choice not mine. I'm willing to live with both."

Mika sighed, "Very well Eiri, I still don't understand but I'll try to get along with Shindo for your sake."

"Uh, can we get this party started already?" Tatsuha asked from Eiri's office doorway. Instead of working he'd heard Mika's question and wanted to see how it ended.

Eiri glared at him, "You should already be working."

At that Tatsuha held up his hands in surrender going inside the office to work.

Eiri turned to Shu, "You get to the kitchen and start packing what dishes you know we'll want to keep and most of the food. If you need more boxes get them from the office and if we need more we'll have to go buy some more." Shu nodded and with a quick kiss he happily went to the kitchen. Eiri turned to Mika, "So, what do you want to do first? Take the pictures and things down in the living room and pack them or help me with the clothes."

"I'll clear out the stuff here and then see about helping Shindo."

Eiri packed up his clothes and went to check to be sure Mika wasn't torturing Shu. Ordering him around yes, but he wasn't worried about that as it wasn't anything worse than he'd seen her do to Tatsuha.

Finally they finished and had Eiri's car full and much to her dismay Mika's as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Eiri gave Mika the spare parking pass he had. Since the apartment came with two spots he was given two passes, even though Shu didn't drive Eiri never said anything and took both passes in case he needed the spare sometime.

After they parked Mika popped the trunk of her car as Eiri and Shu each grabbed a box from inside the car. Just then a young man approached the group.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Yuki sir?"

Eiri turned and vaguely remembered the kid from the other day, "Yes, want do you need?"

"Oh uh yes, I'm Charlie from the other day. Ah here, I have Mr. Shindo's passes completed and ready to go."

Now he remembered it was the kid he gave a big tip to. Apparently he was itching for another. Well he'd have to do better than that if he wants a bigger tip, Eiri thought.

"I also wanted to be the one to tell you about recent changes."

"Changes?"

"Yes sir, it's nothing major but the owner reluctantly took on a partner. Apparently he bullied his way into forcing the owner to take him on or so the rumor goes."

"Who would want to force their way into a condo conversion without knowing if it'll actually turn a profit."

"Do you know who it is?" Eiri asked.

"Yes sir, that was the other thing I wanted to tell you. It seems he forced my boss into letting him into your apartment."

"Who in their right mind…" Eiri started.

"Tohma." Mika said seething with anger.

"Ah, you mean Seguchi bought this place?" Shu asked.

"Yes sir, Tohma Seguchi is the man I was referring to. My boss tried to tell him about company policy in not giving out room keys but he threatened to have my boss fired if he didn't comply!"

Eiri reached into his pocket and gave the kid another five dollar bill and said, "Keep it up, I'm counting on you to keep me informed of anything that is necessary, like this."

The boy's eyes were wide, "Yes, sir, you can count on me!"

"Good you can earn a twenty if you help us move in."

The boy saluted, "Yes, sir! I'll be right back with a baggage handler. With so many new tenants we have a lot!"

Eiri simply nodded as the kid took off.

"Eiri that wasn't nice. Only offering the poor kid twenty bucks to help you move!" Mika scolded.

Eiri simply shrugged it off, 'Why not I paid less than that for both posters and Tatsuha's doing it for less than that.'

Eiri then walked over and if not for Tohma's sudden appearance he wouldn't have to use another of his hidden Ryuichi merchandise as a weapon on Tatusha. Eiri motioned for him to come over.

"What's up and what's in the box?" Tatsuha asked.

Eiri showed him a trading card that came with the Ryuichi bobble head and Eiri didn't know Tatsuha's eyes could get that big.

"Are you saying that's what's in that box?"

"Perhaps, if you earn it."

"What do I have to do now?"

"After you, Shu and that boy get the stuff onto the cart take it to the spare room below our apartment, Shu will show you or the bus boy will. Shu has his key and door pass. Once there just unload it, we'll deal with it later."

"But I thought you wanted me to help you unpack?"

"I do, but it'll have to wait. I'll find a way to entice you over to help do that later."

"Come on you don't really think Tohma will try to stop you from moving in do you?"

Eiri glared at him and asked, "So do you want to try to unpack stuff with him staring at you the whole time?"

At that Tatsuha shivered, "Ah no thanks. So what's the present for?"

"I'm going to try to convince Mika to let you borrow her car as there's no way in hell you're borrowing mine. You'd never live long enough to pay me back for any type damage you may cause. But as you may have notice almost everything packed was mine."

"First I wouldn't hurt your precious car and now that you mention it, I had been meaning to ask you about that. Why didn't he have his stuff there?"

Though Eiri had a lot of speculation on that, it was nothing he was willing to share with Tatsuha. "You'll have to ask him that and where his stuff is. Then bring it and put it in the storage."

"After that?"

"After that you'll have to join us."

Eiri then walked over and a very reluctant Mika relinquished her keys to Tatsuha.

"Uh Eiri, what's going on?" Shu asked.

"You, Tatsuha and that bus boy are going to just store our stuff in the storage room, while Mika and I see what Tohma wants here."

"But…"

Eiri put a finger on his lips, "No buts. Here's the money I promised that kid. I'm sure I can trust you to give it to him rather than Tatsuha. You and Tatsuha will join us when you're done."

Shu sighed, "All right."

"Good." Eiri kissed him, then said "Let's go Mika." The two headed to the elevator to confront Tohma as Charlie returned.

"Hey where are they going?"

"Don't fret it, they're just going to go have a nice long screaming match with Tohma."

Tatsuha you don't really think they'll scream at each other…do you?"

Tatsuha gave him a look that said, Hell yeah I do.

"Uh well we'd better get this stuff unloaded."

So that's what they did, Charlie had brought two luggage carts and they filled them and took them up to the storage apartment. They continued till they were finished.


	9. Tohma

Eiri and Mika went up to the apartment and when they got there Eiri was furious to see that Tohma had left it slightly ajar. They walked into the apartment to see Tohma causally sitting on the couch drinking a Starfire coffee and watching TV.

Hearing a noise Tohma looked up and smiled, then turned the TV off. He stood and faced Eiri and Mika. "Ah, Eiri you're finally home. Did you know that you have nothing in the kitchen in which to eat or make coffee? It was murder trying to get find someone to fetch me my Starfire coffee."

"Perhaps Tohma the reason is I haven't moved in yet." Eiri said trying to keep calm.

Tohma looked surprised, "Really but when Mika and I bought this furniture for you on Monday I'd have thought you'd have already moved in."

"When would I have had time to do that? Shuichi doesn't get off till 5, 6 at the latest. There'd be no time to move during the week."

Tohma sighed, "You're still insisting on moving in with him?"

"We have been over this Tohma, yes. In fact Mika and I were discussing my marrying him just the other day."

Mika was surprised but didn't say anything.

"Have you put his name on the deed yet?"

"No, I just showed him the apartment last night. I wanted to wait till we were settled in first." Eiri could have lied and said yes, but he knew that Tohma could easily check and then be pissed off that he was lied to and he's not exactly someone you want mad at you.

"So when and where do you plan to marry him? You know it won't be valid in Japan."

"Does it look like I'll be bothered by that little detail? It's not exactly like we can have kids and that it will effect them. As for when and where, I haven't put a great deal of planning into it as I was planning it for next summer. When the details are worked out I'll let you know where. We've got a lot on our plates to be able to do it now. We've just got this new place and I have a tour in a month or two which I am hoping Mizuki and K didn't schedule another joint tour. I don't think I could handle another day on that bus again!" The end of the days where it was just him and Shu alone in the hotel were fine it was the load TV and Radio blaring that got to him.

"Well there's always adoption or surrogate."

"Is this you talking or my father? I have no intention of marrying some woman just to satisfy my father's need for grandchildren. We all know that it simply comes down to you and Mika for that. I have no plans to ever include children in my life."

"What if that's what Shindo wants?"

"Then that's something the two of us will discuss. In the meantime when do you plan to satisfy my father's desire for grandchildren?"

Tohma paled and Mika quickly changed the subject, "Why are you here Tohma, this kid downstairs said that you bought this place! You refused to let me buy new furniture for the house or any new appliance for the kitchen and you go off and buy a fucking apartment building!" Mika scream. She didn't normally cuss, but she was angry.

"Now, now Mika. I was doing this for Eiri."

"Trying to ruin my life is helping me how? The biggest reason I wanted this place was the added security in which people you and Mika included could no longer just barge in without permission. Now you're saying you bought this place so that you could continue to barge in uninvited."

Tohma smiled, "Now if we asked you'd never let us in."

Well Eiri couldn't argue with that. Especially since it was true, but still. "If this is a veil threat that you plan to try to stop me from putting Shu's name on the lease then go ahead and try. It won't make a difference whether his name is on the lease or not. You can't keep him from moving in with me, whether you own this building or not. But I'd appreciate it if from now on you'd butt out. Shu makes me happy, if you and Mika can't learn that then that is your problem not mine."

"We're trying to do what is best for you."

Eiri had had enough, "You can do what is best for me but not barging into my apartment. Perhaps you should tell father next time you talk to him that you and Mika plan to have a dozen kids to make up for the fact that I'm not going to have any. Any I think it's safe to assume that Tatsuha's not going to have any. Tohma you may have butted in where you don't belong with the issue of buying this place but I still own the apartment itself. I find you in my home again like this without permission I will call the cops."

Mika felt it best to leave before the two got into a fight or the issue of kids came up again. It wasn't that she didn't like kids, she loved the thought of having children, maybe one or two but not a dozen as Eiri was hinting at. She grabbed Tohma and dragged him away.

After they left Eiri sighed and shut and locked the door before turning to lean against it. After a minute or two he went downstairs to see if he could find any box pertaining to his office. He had to still get his laptop out of the car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

Tatsuha was anxious the moment Eiri and Mika left. He then turned to Shuichi.

"Okay Shuichi, where is it?"

Shuichi blinked, "Where is what?"

"Your stuff! Your clothes and stuff like that! Come on we don't have all day!"

"But how do you know…"

"Eiri knew as did I when I was helping to pack, nothing of yours is here. That's why Eiri forced Mika to give me the keys to her car. Now come on where!"

"But…"

"No, buts!"

Shu sighed, and broke down and told him. A lot of stuff were still in boxes and just needed to be either pushed down and closed or add a few sitting on other boxes in to the box before closing it.

As they were loading stuff up Tatsuha asked, "So why is your stuff all here?"

"Well there was really no room in the apartment and Eiri wasn't big on sharing."

"Ch, no kidding. He was just like that as a kid too."

"Yeah, it was only one drawer that he wasn't using and I figured if he hated one drawer what hope was there for the closet?"

"Heh, yeah you got a point there."

"Well my parents live a ways away from here and according to my sister mom's turned my old room in to a storage room. It was just easier to do it this way."

"Makes sense I suppose."

Shu considered talking to Tatsuha about Eiri's new and strange behavior, but since Tatsuha didn't see him very often he might not have noticed and then there was the possibility that he'd turn around and tell Mika and Tohma and that in turn would only go to upset Eiri. Even though he's still waiting for the other shoe to drop this would defiantly make it drop for sure!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

They finished unloading everything in the apartment below and cautiously went upstairs. All seemed quiet.

"Eiri?" Shu called out.

Eiri came out of his office and walked closer to them. "You two look tired."

"Of course we're tired! We just moved you apartment here!" Tatsuha practically yelled.

"Then why don't you go swimming?"

Shu cocked his head, "I don't remember anything in the brochures I found for this place it even mentioning a pool."

At that Eiri grinned and said, "That's because it's private and all ours and no you cannot move here or live here or visit all the time Tatsuha."

Tatsuha pouted, all he did was open his mouth.

"Are you serious Eiri?"

"Yes, find your swimsuit and the spare you bought that I warned you would be too big and give it to Tatsuha."

Shu smiled and nodded. He raced downstairs and found the suits and towels and they went to the roof. Shu was in awe of the place when Eiri wrapped his arm around him.


	10. Talk is cheap

Shu jumped feeling Eiri's arms around him.

"Why so jumpy brat?"

"I just wasn't expecting you and your hands are cold."

"Mmm…So what do you think? All of this is ours and no building directly overlooks us so no paparazzi to deal with. The nearest tall building is NG."

"I can't believe you did all of this."

"I told you this is our place. I'm making an appointment with my lawyer for tomorrow for you to sign the papers."

"Huh, what papers? And your lawyer works on a Sunday?"

"If I pay him enough he'll work on a holiday." Eiri then turned the boy around and cupped his face, "I keep telling you this is our place. That is why I wanted your stuff here. The papers are to officially put your name on the dead. Tohma made a veil threat of thinking of preventing this, but if we go and sign the papers in the morning my lawyer can fax them over and they will be filed first thing in the morning before Tohma can do anything. With it being Saturday it'd be hard for him to find a judge willing to listen and do anything till Monday."

"Eiri are you sure about this? I mean I can't afford to get on Seguchi's bad side."

Eiri sighed and kissed him before pulling the boy to him in a hug, shocking the hell out of him. "You let me worry about Tohma. If he says anything at all to you at work let me know so I can deal with it."

Shu cuddled closer one hand gripping Eiri's shirt, "Are you sure? I mean…"

"I'm sure now stop worrying and get in that pool before Tatsuha sucks up all the water."

"I heard that!"

Shu giggled and pulled Eiri towards the water, "Come in with us."

Eiri pulled him closer and whispered, "Maybe later when Tatsuha's gone we'll play a few pool games." At that Shu blushed before being taken by surprise as Eiri pushed him in the water.

Shu came up and shook his head and glared at Eiri, "What did you do that for?"

"I told you it was time for you to get in. Now you children have fun. I'm going back to the old apartment for some of the stuff in the freezer and refrigerator. Place nice."

With that Eiri walked over to a shed and pulled out an inflated beach ball and threw it at them before closing the shed door and leaving. In his wake a stunned Shuichi and Tatsuha could only watch him leave.

"Did, did he just call us children and tell us to have fun? Was that a hint of a smile I saw with it?" Tatsuha asked. "What the hell is he on? Plus I have never seen him so…so nice! Even to you."

Shu sighed, even at risk of Tohma and Mika finding out Shu said, "Yeah I know. He's been like this he woke up from his coma. I know the doctors said his brain wave activity was a bit off but this is getting to be too much. I mean I can't say that I don't like or approve of this new Eiri, but its freaky sometimes. I keep waiting for him to go back to being the way he was mean and tell me to go back to calling him Yuki."

"Yeah, I meant to ask. Did he ask you to start calling him by his first name?"

Shu nodded, "I mean we were in bed when he suddenly out of the blue asked me to start calling him by his first name. It was one of the strangest things. It wasn't an order or anything like you'd expect, it was just a causal try to start getting use to doing it type talk."

"Have you tried taking him back to the doctor?"

"NO! Are you kidding! He'd skin me alive and yell at me to mind my own business that he's fine, there's nothing wrong with him."

"Mmm…yeah I guess your right. Then we get Tohma or Mika to do it."

Shu rolled his eyes and splashed water at Tatsuha. "Yeah, that will go over real well. You won't have to live with him after that and I do! He'll be grouchy moody and majorly pissed off for weeks if they drag him to a doctor over this."

Tatsuha splashed back and said, "Yeah, well what if there's something seriously wrong with him?"

"I know that, but there's no way we'll convince him to do it and Seguchi and Mika will drag him there kicking and screaming and be lucky to get anything done then."

Tatsuha had to admit that Shu was right, Shu didn't much like the look in Tatsuha's eyes. He had a sinking feeling he'd come up with a sneaky plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Mika, not that I mind giving you a ride home but where is your car?"

"I was talked into giving it to Tatsuha to get more of their stuff, happy."

Tohma sighed, "Are you still upset over my buying Eiri's building?"

"You're damn right I am! I can't believe you went and bought that place."

"I'll tell you as I told Eiri. It's for his own good."

"Good, since you're in such a generous buying mood, I'd like to discuss the house on Arez Avenue. The three story 10 bedroom house."

"I told you already Mika, no we can't afford it. Not to mention we don't really need that much space."

"Oh but we can afford to buy into this condo building that Eiri's living in? How about then since you're so damn attached to my brother that you bought out his building, why don't we sell out current home, you buy out the rest of the building from its owner, we refund all current tenants and kick their asses to the curb and the then Tatsuha can have his own floor or floors and we would own several floors. Hell why do we even need NG? Just sell that building and turn the unused floors into music studios."

"Now Mika, you know that's not plausible. That wouldn't be fair to the tenants and there's no way we could convert the place into music studios."

"Oh, but there's plenty of money to throw around and buy into buildings just because you would rather Eiri chose you to live with him rather than Shindo."

Tohma frowned, "Where would you get an idea like that Mika?"

"You don't have to play dumb with me. You may be a lot of things but you're not good at hiding the truth from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I do care for Eiri a great deal and I think he's making a mistake with Shindo."

"Buying his building is not going to change anything." Mika sighed, "I really wish Eiri hadn't brought up the subject of children."

"Why? I thought we agreed to wait till we were both ready?"

"I didn't agree to anything, you decided for us. Do you know how embarrassing it is to face my father with the news that Eiri is still with Shindo and that no I'm not pregnant yet. I don't want to tell him that I probably never will be."

"If you feel that strongly about it Mika then why don't we start trying?"

"Yeah, and how often would you stay home with me and help compared to the time you'll spend trying to rule Eiri's life!"

"I want what is best for everyone. I think a child would be good for you Mika."

"Yeah, so who am I suppose to get to be the father?"

"Not funny, Mika."

"I wasn't trying to be." She said as Tohma stopped in front of their house. Before he could respond she got out and heading inside, leaving Tohma to just sighed and parked the car to try to resolve this.


	11. Meeting

The phone rang shortly after Shuichi left for work. Eiri wasn't the least bit happy having his sleep disturbed so early in the morning. His deadline for the outline wasn't till next week, he still had plenty of time.

"Hello?" Eiri said in a not so pleasant voice.

"Hello to you too, Yuki."

"Mizuki? Do not tell me you're uping my deadline."

"Actually I have something we need to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Meet me at Sultana hospital at 9am sharp."

"What? Did you say hospital? Why on earth?"

"See ya there. Don't be late!" Mizuki said and hung up.

"No, wait Mizuki!" Eiri yelled then sighed realizing she'd hung up. "Why the hell would she suddenly want to meet at a hospital?"

Then he could only think of one reason. She had never, even when she felt he should do more research to do the death scene more accurately did she ever ask to meet in a hospital or anywhere else other than their usual café. Despite having the feeling this was some sort of a set up by Tohma or Mika he reluctantly got dressed. The new place was still in transition. They still had unpacked boxes everywhere and Eiri could swear that Shu hadn't even touched the spare room. And after everything Mika did to set it up just for him. Eiri figured that was his fault as well. So often he'd yell at the boy not to touch this or go into his office without permission, he was afraid to look in there. He knew he needed to show him, but he just hasn't had the chance. This was only their second night spent in the place. They were both still adjusting to their new surroundings. But overall, despite their ups and downs and interfering relatives Eiri was happy and happy he decided to buy this place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He headed to the hospital looking for Mika or Tohma or both. He just had a feeling Mizuki wouldn't be there. Though he'd like to know who conned her into agreeing to do this and why she agreed. After parking and heading inside he found surprise, surprise Mika, Tohma and Tatsuha. Well Tatsuha was unexpected but it didn't surprise him all that much.

He walked over to them and snapped, "Okay so you conned Mizuki into getting me here now care to explain what the hell I'm doing here?"

"I thought you said he'd be too stunned and surprised to argue and this would be easy." Tatsuha sarcastically snapped at Mika.

"Shut up, Tatsuha."

"No, I told you we should have had a doctor call him and pretend that they had found something seriously wrong with his test results. But on no, tricking him here through Mizuki would be much better. I told you that Shuichi and I discussed that and it would only make him madder using her!"

'So Shuichi knew of this too.' Then he sighed, 'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I guess if he came out of a long coma and suddenly changed from the fun loving goofball he is to someone more serious and focused and only a small part of his goofiness showed, I would probably take him to the doctor as well.'

Mika and Tatsuha were arguing when Eiri cleared his throat. "Did anyone ever think of talking to me?"

Tohma stepped forward. "Well we know how much you hate doctors Eiri. We figured you'd never agree to come down here and have a doctor check you out."

"You're right there. I'm fine I don't need no freaking doctor to tell me I should lay in a hospital bed so they can poke and prod me and run my insurance rates through the roof. That is if the insurance company would even cover it. Other wise they'll charge me a ton to do everything. So are any of you willing to fit the bill for my long stay here, not to mention anything I may break during my stay?"

At that they all paled, knowing Eiri he could and would stir up trouble just to get back at them. Plus if he wasn't going to let his insurance handle it then the bill would be through the roof. None of them had come prepared for that. They'd come baring arguments as to why he should do this and why they were concerned. But he blew them all away in one shot wanting them to pay for everything they had been thinking. Sure Tohma probably had enough money right now, but if the doctors decided to drag it on and on for who knows how long it would run into some serious money.

Eiri smirked knowing he's won this round. "Now since you all are here and insisting on annoying me, you can treat me to breakfast. I will answer your questions within reason. I will decide what to and not to answer. So be prepared that I might not answer a lot of what you ask.

Surprised they reluctantly agreed. Though they really wanted a doctor to look Eiri over the thought that the doctor might want to keep Eiri for an extended time due to tests or whatever could bring financial ruin they chose the Q&A session Eiri was offering.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"So Eiri, tell us why the sudden change?" Tohma asked sipping his coffee.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was in another world?"

"Really, you went to another world? What was it like?"

"I learned a how some things were different while others remained the same."

"Really like what?"

"Really Tatsuha he's pulling your chain. This is obviously just another set up for one of his books. Isn't that right Eiri?"

Eiri simply shrugged, "Mnn, he knew they wouldn't believe him, well except Tatsuha but then again he was a lot like Shuichi and was sometimes quick to believe him when he stated it so matter of factly.

"Now Eiri, we really think you should at least let a doctor look you over. You were in a coma for two months. Now you're acting strange."

"How about you leave it as I learned some things since my coma. You have nothing to worry about Mika. I don't plan to go wild suddenly and behave like Tatsuha."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means unlike you I'm not going to go around and nearly get arrested for indecent exposure."

Tatsuha paled, "How, how…"

"How do you think?"

"You want to explain this Eiri?" Mika asked.

Despite Tatsuha's shaking his head no Eiri said, "Quite simply put Shuichi and I will not go around having sex in public parks behind bushes. Then when caught by some kids having to run from the cops, which in Tatsuha's case would mean having Ryuichi Sakuma arrested for having sex with a minor."

At that Tohma nearly spit up his coffee. "What? Ryuichi told me he was going to New York for the weekend to meet with some former contacts and do a little voice recordings."

"Mnn, I think it's his voice that got them caught. That was usually the biggest complaint of my apartment was Shuichi's being so load in bed."

"Ug, I so didn't need to hear any of this." Mika said.

Tohma started yelling, arguing and threatening Tatsuha.

Eiri simply smiled around his coffee. 'Think of this as payback for making me come down here and trying to shove me back into that damn hospital. Hell if the doctors had had it their way he'd probably still be in the hospital. Though he was defiantly going to have a talk with Shu tonight and finally show him he now has his own room and his own space.'


	12. Show and Tell

Eiri returned home and called and gave Mizuki a piece of his mind for allowing Tohma and the others to manipulate her into making him go where he didn't want to. She apologized but it did nothing to lighten Eiri's mood. He said he'd forgive her on the condition… that she give him more time during his Christmas tour, if he can take Shu with him. If not he'd keep it as a favor for the future. To keep him happy she quickly agreed.

Later that night Shu returned home thinking he'd be alone. He felt sure that Yuki would be put into the hospital. "I'm home." He called out, out of habit not expecting a reply.

"Welcome Home."

"Ak, Yuki you scared me. Why, why are you here?"

"What do you mean, why am I here, last time I looked I lived here."

"No, that's not…I mean well…um Yuki…I…I mean…"

Eiri held his hand up to stall the boy's babble. He'd gotten better at calling him Eiri over Yuki but when he's nervous like this he tends to revert back to Yuki. He walked over and cupped the boy's face and wanted to kick himself seeing the fear there. He kissed the boy on the lips. "I'm not angry or upset with you. I understand why you agreed to their plan."

Shu started crying.

"Come sit down." After they sat down he said, "I realize things have been different lately. I didn't think it would upset you."

"No, Yuki, it's okay. You, you haven't disappointed me at all. It's just that well…the doctors said you could have all kinds of problems and now you're being rather nice and I'm just worried you're going to change your mind about me. Realize you'd rather be married and have kids or just go back to being a playboy."

"Do you honestly think I'd buy a place for the two of us and plan to make arrangements to put your name on the deed if I wasn't serious about us?"

Shu wasn't sure how to answer that. He had to admit that it did seem a bit odd that he'd buy a place for just the two of them and then turn around and kick him out.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you unless you chose to leave."

"WHAT? Never! I'll stay with you forever and longer!"

That's what Eiri wanted to hear. "Good then there's something else you should see."

"What's that?"

"You'll see. There's something you've missed about our new place."

"Huh, missed? Like what?"

Eiri took him to his room.

Shu looked confused, "But Yuki…"

Eiri placed his finger over the boy's lips and shook his head.

Shu blushed and said, "Eiri…"

"Better."

"But why are we here? Isn't this your library? I mean sure we packed up a lot of books but I assumed you had a lot more in storage somewhere."

"I do and yes I plan to make a library out of one of the bedrooms in the apartment below. Once we've finished unpacking and things get more organized we'll see how it goes. Maybe if you're good I'll fix up two library's."

"Huh, why would you need two?"

Eiri could see this was going to be slightly harder than he thought. He lightly whapped the boy upside the head. "Why do you think baka! For your books!"

Shu was stunned, "M-my books?"

"Of course you're books. You don't need a storage unit of any kind. The closet in the bedroom is yours and only yours, as well as…" With that Eiri opened the door. He had to admit he was impressed with the job Mika did. There was even a Plasma Flat Screen TV on the wall. A new keyboard and computer were all set up against the back wall where there was even a peg board he could pin his work on. Or a side desk he could set things on or put them in drawers. In another corner was a small shelf with a place for more DVD's and video games. Plus the video game station that Mika had told about in her note. Shu was in awe of it all. But Eiri noticed the shelves he'd wanted to go wall to wall for Shu's books was missing. Though he could tell by the way the boy was staring intently out the window that he was happy with the room.

Shu broke him out of his thoughts, "Eiri, Eiri, is this really all mine?"

Giving a hint of a smile, he said, "Yeah brat, it's all yours. Your room and your space. You can put anything you want in here. It's all yours to do with as you please."

"Yeah!"

"The only exception will be your books."

"Huh, um why? You said…"

"The library I mentioned, was also suppose to be a part of this room. But since it's not I have a feeling Mika's already done that for us."

"You think so?"

"Let's find out."

They went downstairs to their new secondary apartment and after going around the boxes they found two doors connected at the corner. At first Eiri feared that they'd have to flip a coin to see who got what room but then it became obvious that wouldn't be necessary. Mika had put signs on the door:

'Eiri's Reading Room

Enter at your own Risk!"

The other read:

'Shuichi's Reading Room

Come in and say hi!'

'Mika must think she's being cute now.'

"Hey, Eiri aren't these signs so cool!"

'Hmph, figures Shu would like it.'

Shu wastes no time in opening his door and finds the room a light blue with green and pink strips here and there. No specific pattern. It was wall to wall shelves with a rolling ladder like you'd find in a library. He wasn't even going to bother to ask Mika how she got her hands on one as he has the feeling he might not like the answer. Then there was a couch in the center of the room and a couple of beanbags in another corner and weird looking lamps near both locations. But Shu seemed happy and that's all that mattered.

While Shu was exploring more of his room Eiri went to his room and found the same ladder. He really wanted to ask Mika how she got a hold of not one but two however he really wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He also found his room had a dark blue color. He'd have rather she had left it white but he wasn't about to try to have someone paint around the shelves. There was a nice big light blue recliner with a nice tall lamp next to it with a small table attached in one corner next to a window. Eiri was surprised that unlike Shuichi's room that was it. There was nothing else in the room.

Shu popped his head into the room. "Wow, you room looks so plain compared to mine."

"It's fine," Eiri said walking aver and wrapping his arm around Shu, I can think of something to do with all this empty space."

Shu blushed darkly, "E-Eiri."

'He's just too cute for his own good.' Eiri thought. Deciding to make use of all this empty space.


	13. Heart to Heart

Reminder:

Eiri Yuki – Eiri

Yuki Kitazawa – Yuki

Also remember I don't stick to just Anime or Just Manga facts. I tend to blend the two. So unless I messed it up from something I've previously said this is the way it goes for this story, otherwise let me where I messed up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Shuichi still couldn't get over the fact that not only did Eiri buy this place for them, but that he was giving him his own closet, and not just one but two rooms just for him! Shu still couldn't get over Eiri's wanting to have sex right there in his new library! Of course more rounds came later, after they moved back upstairs to the bedroom. Shu got out of bed and got dressed and went to look for Eiri. He followed his nose to the kitchen where he found Eiri finishing up making waffles.

"Eiri this is so sweet!" He had never had waffles before coming to live with Eiri. Now it was a special treat when Eiri would make them.

After they'd finished eating Shu cleared the dishes and then stood next to Eiri's chair where he was smoking.

"Um, Eiri…"

"Mmm…" Eiri glanced up and could see the boy was slightly stressed. "What's the problem brat."

"Uh, I…I just wanted to know what the doctors at the hospital had to say."

Eiri blew smoke and said, "Nothing."

"What? What do you mean nothing! Didn't they say anything?"

"Doctors always have something to say. But they didn't say anything this time because I didn't see one. I refused to. I didn't want those quacks deciding my brain waves are still off as an excuse to throw me into the hospital, I have many other reasons if you'd like me to list them. But it could take all day."

"Oh, um that's okay. But Eiri, how did you convince Seguchi and the others not to push you to see one."

At the Eiri blew some smoke and then smirked, "I simply told them I refused and that I refused to pay for it no matter what the doctors decided. They quickly changed their tunes when I told them they'd have to pay if the doctors decided to keep me."

Shu sat down in a chair next to Eiri, "You didn't?"

"Your damn right I did."

"That couldn't have made them happy."

"It didn't."

"I still don't understand how they didn't at least make you have one at least look at you."

"Are you still worried about me?"

"Well…I just want to understand."

Eiri sighed and put out his cigarette and took Shu to the couch. Shu cuddled up close and Eiri just put his arm around his shoulders. "Look I'll tell you the same thing I told them. I am not crazy and we won't be doing stupid and crazy things. That's Tatsuha's job."

Shu looked wide eyed at that and looked up at him, "Eiri you didn't tell Seguchi and Ms. Mika about what Ryuichi told me about their nearly getting caught by the cops for having sex in public did you?"

At that Eiri smiled.

Shu hit him, "Eiri! I told you that in confidence!"

"Funny I don't remember you saying anything about having to keep other peoples personal lives you insist on sharing with me, after I told you I wasn't interested to begin with a secret."

Shu was at a loss for words. Eiri was right he did tell him he wasn't interested and Shu lowered his head more he never said anything about keeping it a secret.

"I thought that since it was about Tatsuha you might be interested. Mika and Seguchi probably blew their top."

"Yep, so will my father if he finds out his wayward 16 year old son is out having sex with a 30 something year old man."

"But wouldn't that mean he couldn't move into our old apartment."

"Not my problem. Tatsuha should learn to keep it in his pants when he's in public."

Shu ran his finger down Eiri's chest, "I seem to remember a time or two when we had sex in a park."

"If you also remember correctly it was a one time thing, it was also late in the evening near dark and it wasn't next to a children play area either. Not to mention almost no one except a couple of other couples wanting to do the same damn thing were anywhere near there. Plus last I checked you were 19 and legal enough to consent. So unless my father keeps a tighter rein on Tatsuha or Tohma keeps a tighter rein on Ryuichi, your precious Sakuma could end up in jail." Eiri smirked, "Yeah, that will be quite the headline, Ryuichi Sakuma arrested today for having sex with a minor."

"Eiri that's not nice."

"The not nice thing would be for Tatsuha to open his big mouth and try to claim we're related."

"But…"

Eiri held up his hand to stall for objection. "Look forget Tatsuha for now. Let's go back to your earlier question, you asked me why I changed. You sure you want the answer? You might not believe me."

"No, I will I promise."

"You sure?"

Shu nodded anxious to hear what Eiri had to say.

"You say I was in a coma for a couple of months. To me I was in another world."

Shu's eyes went wide., "You mean like little green mean from space?"

Eiri hit him in the head. "Lay off the sci-fi books. No I mean as in an alternate universe. I was able to stop myself from killing Yuki."

Shu swallowed and trying to keep his voice calm asked, "So, did, did the two of you…get together."

Eiri glared at him, "No! It turns out I ended up married to Ayaka."

"What?"

"Apparently by not killing Yuki I went stupid and agreed to marry her to keep father from signing the temple over to me and making it so I couldn't sell it as long as he lived."

"Can he really do that?"

"Here? Hm, I suppose he could try, but if he did it wouldn't do him any good."

"Why is that?"

"Simple really, he could put it in my name and keep me from selling it, but it'd become a run down old temple before I'd ever set foot in the place much less run it."

"Oh, um so what happened to me?"

Eiri looked and could tell Shu wasn't just humoring him, he was almost certain that the boy believed everything.

"Well after I went to Mika's house for a birthday party I ran into Nakano there and ask about you."

Shu blinked, "Why was Hiro at Ms. Mika's house?"

"You didn't make it."

"What?"

"You told me Seguchi walked away from you after a performance and he said you weren't ready."

"Yeah, it was soon after that I meet you. That's when Seguchi wanted me to leave you and take the contract and even though I refused he ended up giving me a contract anyway."

"Well there that didn't happen and Nakano went to become a doctor."

"Ah, really? So did we end up together?"

"Yes, through your usual flair."

"What does that mean?"

"We met in the same park and I kissed you and I left. I was going to New York to look for Yuki when you showed up. You didn't even know my name and all because of a kiss you were willing to follow me to New York after I asked."

At that Shu just blushed it did sound like something he would do. Eiri continued to tell Shu everything that happened leaving out a few things like how close he really was to Kyo and what happened between them. He made Kyo out to be more like Fujisaki just a bandmate and not a whole lot else. He also made it sound like he and Hiro remained real close even after he decided to become a doctor.

"So Hiro came back and I just abandoned the new band to get back with Hiro?"

"Not exactly. Kyo's parents unexpectedly got transferred to America and he had to leave, and Akira was getting ready to start a more advanced cram school. So the band was breaking up anyway."

"Oh, it feels kinda sad, that I didn't get closer to them."

Eiri couldn't believe the boy worried over things that happened in a different world. "Come I'll soak in the hot tub section of the pool and watch you swim then I am going to try to get some writing done."

Seeing Shu's crescent fallen face at that, Eiri lifted his chin, "While I'm writing you can call Nakano over and you can show him our new place and he can help you unpack some more stuff."

"Really?"

"You do remember how to let him in right?"

Shu nodded happily, he couldn't wait to show Hiro their new place!


	14. Hiro

After Shu finished playing in the pool and throwing the ball around and surprisingly getting Eiri to play a little they went to get dressed.

Before getting dressed though, blushing the whole time Shu asked, "Um Eiri, do, do you think we could um, shower together?"

Eiri smirked and walked over and said right next to Shu's ear making him shiver, "You know if we do that it will lead to things other than showering then I won't get any writing done and you can't show our new place to Nakano." Then intentionally blowing in the boy's ear enjoying watching him shiver. "So what's it going to be?"

"Well…can't we do both?"

Eiri shook his head, it figured the boy would chose both. "If that's what you want brat then let's go."

Shu was still blushing furiously but followed Eiri none the less.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After having a little shower fun and cleaning up they got dressed when Shu suddenly realized something.

"Um, Eiri, I…I don't know how to get to Hiro's from here so how can I tell him how to get here?"

Eiri thought about it and realized that the kid had a good point. 'He's right, he probably couldn't even tell him how to get here from our old place. He probably couldn't get to NG from here if the subway was down and he was forced to walk.'

Eiri sighed, "Follow me."

Eiri however hadn't had the chance to study his new office and just never paid attention before. So coming up upon the door he spotted a sign on it too. 'Mika really is trying to look cute with this crap.'

It read 'Eiri's office Knock or DIE!' He glared at Shu who was giggling he hadn't noticed it before. Irritated Eiri went in and took his computer out of it's case he'd forgotten to set it up to charge with Tohma suddenly showing up and everything. After that was all set up he started the computer up, then pulled up a map of the city and confirmed Hiro's address with Shu. He was positive he knew it but he wanted to be sure to make sure the instructions were perfect so he wouldn't have to listen to Shu whine later or listen to Nakano bitch about the instructions being off. He didn't want to take the time to set up the printer so without thinking he reached into his desk for a paper and pen and when he opened the drawer he wasn't that surprised that Mika already had pens and paper ready to go in there. He just shook his head lightly barely moving his head at all and got the pen and paper out and wrote down the instructions and handed them to Shu.

Shu took the instructions and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Eiri."

"Just shut the door on your way out brat."

Shu just smiled happily and skipped out to call Hiro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Hiro picked up on the first ring, "Shu where the hell have you been? I went over to your place to drop off some music I've been working on to help you with come up with a new song and you weren't there! I find Tatsuha leaving with Sakuma and his saying you didn't live there anymore but took off without explaining further. I have been calling your cell all weekend but haven't gotten through!"

"Ah sorry, sorry Hiro. I forgot to call and tell you sooner."

"Tell me what? Did you and Yuki have another fight again?"

"No, … …. like that. Right this down…" Shu gave Hiro the instructions not realizing he was breaking up but somehow managed to get the instructions through with little trouble. "I…I …. wait …. you get here!" Shu didn't realize he was breaking up and then his phone died. "I guess I should have charged it longer." He shrugged it off and went downstairs to wait on Hiro.

Just after he got outside he noticed a couple of weird looking guys almost shadowing him. He turned and glared at them. The way they turned and looked like they weren't guarding him reminded him strangely of K, when he's caught watching them. He stormed over to one of them and held out his hand. The guard was at a loss and looked at his partner who sighed and nodded. He handed the walkie talkie to Shu.

"K, why the hell are your goons shadowing me?"

Shu could swear he could almost see the smile on K face through the walkie talkie as he said, "Ah but Shindo, I'm looking out for my employee. Though the security at that place of yours is nice they lack decent amount of outdoor security. So my people will take care of that."

"I don't suppose there's any talking you out of this is there."

K didn't answer he just laughed. Shu scowled and defeated gave the walkie talkie back to the goon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Hiro misinterpreted Shu's call. With the phone breaking up and unable to tell if what he heard in Shu's voice was fear or excitement, hurriedly left. He couldn't believe it was fear since the instructions seemed so detailed but he didn't want to take any chances. Especially after looking over the instructions and seeing that he was on Walsal avenue. He'd heard that that place was condemned and gang ridden making him more anxious to get there. He couldn't remember ever hearing of Sakura Forever condo's but it seemed hard to believe there were any condo's in that area.

He turned onto Walsal avenue and was shocked at what he saw. This didn't look anything like what he'd heard. It looked more like a very high class upscale neighborhood. He saw Shu wave towards him and relief swept through him seeing him safe and sound. As he was pulling up he was surprised at how nice the condos looked.

"Hiro! I'm happy you came." Shu was practically bouncing with excitement.

As Hiro looked the place over he said, "This place looks super expensive and that penthouse just seems to stick out a lot more. I wonder what's on the roof, a pool maybe?"

At that Shu said, "There's a pool and a hot tub and…"

Hiro frowned, "How do you know what's up there?"

"Come on I'll show you!"


	15. Showtime

Then one of the goons stepped up and said, "Master Shindo, Master Nakano cannot leave his bike here."

"Oh right, I brought that parking pass…" He searched his pockets but was coming up empty.

The other goon stepped forward, "Here you are you dropped it."

Shu sighed, "Thanks."

Hiro looked between the goons confused, "Uh Shu do you know these guys?"

Shu huffed a little and said, "No, apparently K thinks the area is dangerous and assigned these two and who knows how many more to shadow me."

Hiro frowned, "Wow I wonder if they do that with me and Fujisaki and we just never noticed?"

As the goons never confirmed or denied it Hiro suspected that it was possible.

"Come on you can park over here." Shu showed his pass card and the parking pass to the guard at the underground parking entrance. Then he led Hiro over to the spot next to Eiri's car.

Seeing the car told Hiro that obviously Shu wasn't here alone. "So Shu are you living here now or something?"

Shu smiled and nodded, "Uh huh, it's great! The place is huge!"

"Well when did this happen? Last I checked you weren't planning to move…wait does this have something to do with those magazines and K's talk about your new place?"

"Yeah, since I got home so early Friday Eiri took me to dinner and a movie and after dinner he blindfolded me and brought me here. He bought this place just for us."

"He really bought into this place?"

"Yeah it surprised me too. Come on I want to show you around."

Shu took him to the lobby area first and showed him around. Hiro was majorly surprised. Next Shu took him upstairs to their apartment.

Once in the elevator, Hiro asked, "So what floor do you guys live on? Let me guess the 1st."

Shu cocked his head, "Why would you think the first floor?"

"I don't know it just seemed like a good place, so what floor are you on, the top penthouse suite?" Hiro asked with a laugh not really serious.

Shu frowned, "What's so wrong about the penthouse?"

At that Hiro stopped laughing, "You serious? You're really living in the penthouse?"

"Why is that so funny?"

"It's just I didn't really think Yuki would really buy a penthouse."

The elevator stopped and Shu led Hiro into the apartment and stopped when he heard Eiri and another man's voice. He couldn't understand he hadn't been gone but just a short time who could it possibly be?

Hearing the door Eiri looked up but couldn't see the front door clearly from the living room so he called out assuming it was Shuichi, "Shu, did Nakano ever show up?"

"Um, yeah he's here."

"Good come in here and bring him with you."

Shu was confused, what was going on? They walked in to find some papers scattered on the table.

The man stood up and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Shindo. Mr. Uesugi has told me a lot about you."

Eiri stood up and said, "This is my lawyer, Harlingen Las Crues."

At that Shu smiled and shook the man's hand, "Nice to meet you too."

Mr. Las Crues then held out his hand towards Hiro, "You must be Hiroshi Nakano, Mr. Uesugi has told me a lot about you as well."

At that Hiro took the man's hand and laughed and said, "All bad I'm sure."

The other man just laughed as well and said, "No, not at all."

"Now that the introductions are through, how about we get down to business?" Eiri said.

"Yes, of course. I've already explained everything to Mr. Uesugi, so unless you have any questions Mr. Shindo, here are the documents you need to sign in order to officially put your name on the deed to this place."

"Are you really sure about this, Eiri?"

Eiri glared at him, "What did I tell you?"

Shu lowered his head, "That this was to be our place."

"Exactly now unless you don't want that…"

Shu's head popped up, "No I do!"

"Then shut up and sign the paper."

Shuichi nodded and did as he was told.

Mr. Las Crues then turned to Hiro and said "I need you to sign as a witness, Mr. Nakano."

Hiro nodded and signed.

"Well that should do it. If there are any problems I'll be sure to let you know, Mr. Uesugi."

"You do that." Eiri said shaking hands.

Shaking hands with Shu and Hiro he said "It was nice to meet you both."

After showing the man out Eiri went to his office.

"That's great, Shu. You're now co-owner."

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Then he shook it off and took Hiro to the balcony.

"See Eiri says that the next highest building is NG."

Hiro was in awe of the view. "That's great; you'll never have to worry about the paparazzi."

"Yeah I know! Come on, Eiri's been really sweet, he gave me my own room and another one just for my books!"

Hiro was stunned, this had to be the first time he'd ever heard the words Eiri Yuki and Sweet in the same sentence, most especially from his best friend. As Shu was showing him the room Hiro looked on a shelf and found a sign, he thought that was strange. "Hey Shu, look at this. It's a sign."

Shu jumped and ran over, he was a bit jealous that Eiri had gotten a sign on his office door and he didn't. He looked at it and it read, 'Come on in and let's play.' Shu couldn't wait till later to tell Eiri.

"This is a cool looking room, Shu. You have a new computer and table. A flat screen plasma TV and this looks like that new Hawk Rondo Video Game System."

"Yeah it's great! You want to try it out? I've also a DVD player and several DVDs some even belonged to Ryuichi Sakuma himself!"

Hiro smiled, "That's great, Shu. Sure let's play a little. I think we should play Princess Singleton."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After playing for an hour, Shu took Hiro and showed him the rest of the place, except Eiri's office.

"This is Eiri's Library. It's awfully plain."

'I don't know I kinda think it's nice. Peaceful few distractions, sounds ideal for reading.' Hiro thought.

"Did I tell you that Mika decorated all the rooms?"

Hiro smiled, "No, you didn't. That was nice of her and she did a good job."

"Yeah, oh but look this is my room! There's nothing in it yet, but maybe you we could do it later or you could come back and help."

"Sure Shu no problem." 'Wow Mika really went all out with Shu's room.' Hiro thought.

"Oh I almost forgot to show you the roof!"

Shu lead him to the roof. Hiro was in awe of it all.

"You've got a pool, a hot tub and what's that building?"

Shu smiled brightly, "Eiri says it's a sauna. We haven't tried it out yet."

"This is nice, I'm impressed. I didn't think Yuki would go this far out. I'm surprised it's empty up here. I'd have thought it'd be really crowded up here."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? It's a hot day and surely there are kids living here."

Shu shrugged, "I don't know I haven't seen any kids but we just moved in yesterday. But Eiri said the roof was for us and only for us."

"You mean you don't have to share this with anyone?"

"Nope, it's all ours."

"That'll be nice, you won't have to worry about crowds or anything."

"Yeah!"

"Next time I'll bring a swim suit and we'll go swimming."

"Well I have a spare I can loan you."

Hiro smiled, "Maybe next time, you if you will remember correctly promised K, if he let you go home early would have him at least one new song ready to go."

"EEEP! I totally forgot!"

"I brought some music I've been working on for a while. Since Mika was so nice as to have bought you a new keyboard I'll try to help you with it."

"Thanks Hiro!"

They went down to the room and Hiro had really wished he'd brought his guitar but they somehow managed to get at least a little of the song written. It'd gotten late and Shu promised to try to get more written as he was showing Hiro out.


	16. You're on time

Shu walked in practically right on time. Fujisaki walked in and practically dropped all his papers when he saw Shuichi.

Hiro bumped into him, "Hey what's wrong Fujisaki?"

Unable to speak he just pointed. Hiro looked up and blinked in surprised but recovered quicker than Fujisaki did and walked up, "Hey Shu, how did you make it on time?"

"Eiri kicked me out of bed when the alarm went off and there weren't many people on the subway so it was easy to get here and not have anyone recognize me."

"Since when did you start taking the subway?" Fujisaki asked never hearing Shu mention it before.

Sakano walked in and nearly fainted, "Shindo, you're here!"

"Ah, yeah Eiri, bought us a new condo that's just a short subway ride and a block from here."

K laughed as he'd just walked up after Sakano and heard what Shuichi said, "So Mr. Yuki finally told you about your new place did he?"

"Yes and we've moved in."

"Well Mr. Yuki moves fast. I offered him my services in moving your furniture but I assume he chose moves to do that."

"Actually, Ms. Mika bought all new furniture and it was already decorated by the time we got there."

"She actually did a nice job. I wish she'd decorate my place." Hiro said.

"If she did that then Ayaka might get jealous thinking you're seeing someone behind her back!"

"No she wouldn't!"

K got between them before a fight could break out. "How about we all head over there to look at this new place of yours at lunch?"

"What?" Shu was a little stunned by this. "I don't think it's such a good idea, Eiri will kill me if he's in the middle of writing!"

K laughed, "No worries I'll protect you."

'Yeah right, I get to stand there and watch my manager and my lover get into it, just the way I've always wanted my life to end!'

"No thanks, I'm not interested." Fujisaki said. Well truth was he was very interested, but he wasn't about to admit it!

K laughed, "You sure you wouldn't like to see what your dear cousin owns?"

Fujisaki blinked, "What?"

Shu sighed, "Seguchi forced the owner to partner with him and bought into our new place."

"We really need to get something done before lunch we have a deadline!" Sakano said slightly worried.

"Don't worry," Fujisaki said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, "We have all but two songs laid out for the new CD. We might even have time to do a couple of bonus track. That is if Shindo doesn't screw it up."

"What do you mean if I screw it up!"

"You know exactly what I mean by it!"

Hiro broke them apart, "Neutral corners you two. Let's just get this done!"

The two huffed but when to their stations.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At lunch Shuichi was hoping to sneak out and not have to deal with K insisting that everyone go to his new place when just before he reached the door it suddenly swung open and he was tackled to the floor.

"He didn't know for sure but was fairly certain he knew his attacker as only one person ever tackles him and seeing the brown hair he sighed, "Ryu do you mind getting off me, please?"

Ryuichi sat up effectively pinning Shu to the floor, "Tat's said you moved to a new apartment! Kuma said that wasn't very nice of you to keep something like that a secret!"

"Ah, sorry Ryu, sorry Kuma, I just found out myself this weekend." Shu saw Tatsuha standing there and glared at him, then smirked knowing how to not only get Ryuichi off of him but pay Tatsuha back for upseting Ryuichi. "Did he also tell you that Eiri and I gave him our old place?"

Ryuichi turned and looked at Tatsuha, "Is that true Tats?"

Just then Tohma walked in and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact it is Ryu. Tatsuha's been a very bad boy and been keeping it a secret!"

Ryu jumped up and got in Tatsuha's face, "How could you do keep something like that a secret from me, No no da!"

"Ah, well I did tell you."

Ryu cocked his head, "You did?"

"Yeah remember the other day when Nakano there came over I told him Shuichi and Eiri had moved. I told him I lived there now."

Ryu cocked his head, "I thought you were kidding."

"Ah, no Eiri gave the place to me and it's mine for the next six months then I'll have to find a way to pay the rent."

"You didn't tell me that!"

"Well, I meant to but you were so hyped up over Shu's moving I just didn't think about it and I was going to!"

"When?"

"Sooon" Tatsuha stuttered out.

"How about we all go over to Shindo's new place then we can all go back to Tatsuha's new place and help him redecorate."

"Yeah!"

Just then Fujisaki, Hiro and K walk over.

"What's all the noise?" Fujisaki asked.

Ryu smiled and said, "We're all going over to see Shuichi's new place, then we're going to Tat's new place and help him redecorate!"

"We are?" Hiro asked.

"When and Where?" K asked.

"Well how soon can you be ready?" Tohma asked.

K smiled, "Five minutes."

Shu groaned, he went to his bag and tried to call Eiri but the answering machine wasn't set up yet and Eiri wasn't answering and he couldn't get thru to his cell either. He knew he'd never hear the end of this when they got there and Eiri went through the roof.


	17. Tohma's Talk

Shuichi was worried about what Yuki would say when he brought everyone home. Sakano couldn't handle the stress and chose not to go with them. Shuichi wasn't happy when he heard that Tohma was coming with them, to keep and eye on Ryuichi and Tatsuha, or so he said. Shu suspected it to be more he wanted to check up on Eiri.

"Eiri I'm home!"

Tohma blinked, 'Excuse me? When did the little brat start calling Eiri by his first name?'

Eiri came out of his office and Shu was sure he was going to blow his stack at all the people there. Tatsuha, Ryuichi, K dragging Hiro and Fujisaki along.

"What's with the parade?" Eiri asked and everyone was stunned that he was so calm about it.

Shu was still nervous. "Well Ryuichi heard we'd moved and wanted to see the place."

"Wow, this place looks cool!"

Eiri looked at him, "Mika had some videos that were yours and gave to Shu I thought she brought you here to see the place."

Ryuichi cocked his head, "Mika didn't tell me anything! She called to see if I had any videos or video games I could give to Shuichi! She said it was to be a surprise!"

'Well that explains why he doesn't know.' Eiri thought, then turned to Tohma, "And what's your excuse?"

"Well someone had to keep and eye one Ryuichi and Tatsuha." Then he walked closer and asked quietly, "So, Eiri, since when did you start allowing Shindo to call you by your first name?"

Eiri turned to Shu and said, "Why don't you take everyone and show them around. I'm sure Tohma has already had the grand tour."

"Okay, this way I'll show you my room first!" Shuichi said realizing that Eiri wanted to talk to Tohma and could only hope Eiri didn't hurt him.

After that Eiri said, "Follow me." Even though Shu and the others were or would soon be out of ear shot he still felt better talking to Tohma in private.

Eiri walked in his office and sat down as Tohma shut the door and sat on the couch.

"So, Eiri why is Shindo now calling you by your first name?"

"I asked him to."

"You asked…"

"Yes." Then he decided that even though he knew Tohma would never believe him he told him the whole story as he had Shuichi.

"Eiri seriously, I think you should really check your self into the hospital or perhaps make extra time with your therapist."

Just as Eiri had thought Tohma didn't believe him. "I don't really care if you believe me or not Tohma. But it made me appreciate Shu even more."

"Eiri, please reconsider. I know you care for Shindo. When you awoke from your coma crying out that you felt he was dead Mika didn't want you to know the truth. She felt it was just a bad dream or side affects from the coma. I agreed with her theory but I couldn't stand to see you in such anguish. Though Mika still felt it was Shindo's fault, I wanted to do something to ease your suffering and at that moment I felt you needed Shindo."

"And now you don't. He is what I need Tohma."

"Eiri he was what you needed at the hospital. But you're better now, you shouldn't still be this dependant on him."

"I'm about as dependant upon him as you are Mika."

"Eiri it's not the same…"

"It's exactly the same! The only difference is we're not married. Regardless as to whether of not it'll be legal in Japan won't make a difference to us. It will happen, just not now. We're just now starting a new life here in this place. Even though we haven't made a commitment to him in the way of rings and a ceremony, we are still committed to each other regardless of that minor detail."

Tohma knew that at the moment it was a losing battle. He knew that they would revisit this subject again in the near future but for now he reluctantly let it go. "You know your father's been asking about you since hearing about your coma. He's very worried. You should go visit him."

Eiri smirked, "You give Shu the rest of the week off and we'll go visit the old man." Though the last thing in the world Eiri wanted to do was spend any time with his old man he knew that Tohma knew his father hated Shuichi!

"Uh, Eiri I think it'd be better if you went alone. You know how your father feels about Shindo."

"Exactly. This way I won't have to stay long."

"Eiri how could you say that. He's your father and he…"

"If dare say he loves me I swear I'll throw you out of this apartment!"

"Eiri, I know you and your father don't get along but…"

"Tell me Tohma, you say he was worried about me in my coma, tell me did he ever ask to come visit me while in said coma? Even if he couldn't drive did he ever give any indication that he'd like to or wished he could visit his comatose son?

"Well Eiri you know he would like to but with temple duties and all…"

"So the answer is no. Duties or not your child is in the hospital and you don't bother to do even try to visit."

"Eiri your father would have visited if he could have."

"Oh so did he send any cranes or any get well soon prayers or flowers or anything else?"

"….."

"Enough said. So either Shu goes with me or I don't go at all." Another reason Eiri wanted Shu to go with him was after the last encounter in the other world he wanted Shu close to show his father his unshakable bond with Shu.

It was then Tohma noticed something shinning and reached up and picked up the gold key around Eiri's neck.

"Eiri why are you wearing a gold key?"


	18. Key to my heart

"You sure you want to know?" Eiri asked.

Tohma thought it an odd question but said, "Yes, I do."

To Tohma's surprise Eiri stood up and said, "Follow me."

Tohma followed curious as to why he wanted him to follow rather than just telling him.

Eiri suddenly stopped in the living room and yelled, "Shuichi!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Shuichi meanwhile had just finished the tour of the libraries.

"Why are all the books still in boxes, no no da?"

"Well you see Ryu I just haven't had the time to unpack."

"We'll do it! Won't we Tats?"

Tatsuha didn't look as thrilled. "Uh yeah I guess."

It wasn't so much that Shuichi didn't want the help it was more like he feared Ryuichi would pick one up and decide he hadn't read it or been a long time since he'd read it and sit down and read it and he'd never get rid of them!

"Uh that's great but I think Tatsuha could use your help more. I mean he was just given our old place. I bet he hasn't had time to unpack yet and didn't K say something about redecorating his new place."

Reminded of that he ran over and grabbed Tatsuha's hand and said, "He's right, Tats. I have to help you redecorated your new place! I'll even help you unpack and everything!"

Hiro decided to help Shu out a little. "Well you better go now Sakuma before Seguchi decides you need to do voice work instead of helping Tatshua."

"He's right. We have to hurry before Tohma decides to be a big meanie and keep me from helping make your new place all shining! Oh, but I forgot my crayons. Oh well I'll find something let's go!" He said dragging poor Tatsuha out the door.

K, however just stood there and Shu was at a loss as to how to get rid of him till Hiro said, "You know K, you're our ride here. If we don't catch up to them and drive them over there Ryuichi might try dragging Tatsuha all the way there and causing a media storm. I'm sure the last thing any of us especially Seguchi want to see as a headline is Ryuichi Sakuma was seen dragging an Eiri Yuki look alike through the streets of Tokyo."

"What? Let's Go! They won't get away" K said brandishing his gun and running after them. He had wanted to stay and see any fireworks that might develop with Tohma there. But then after Hiro mentioned Ryuichi dragging Tatshua around he realized that could cause a lot of trouble for both NG and Bad Luck. The last thing he needed was bad publicity or trying to explain to the public why Tatshua was being dragged around by Ryuichi. They already had enough trouble keeping the public as unaware of Tatshua and Ryuichi's relationship as it was. This would be harder to cover up.

Fujisaki sighed and bowed to Shu, "You have a nice place Shindo."

"Uh, thanks." Surprised at something nice from Fujisaki.

"But I expect at least one new song to make up for all of this mess!" He stated and followed K out the door.

"Hey thanks Hiro I really appreciate it."

"You owe me one."

Shu felt he owed Hiro more than one after helping him get rid of both Ryuichi and K! He waved and locked the door behind Hiro when he heard Eiri yell for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He ran upstairs and found Eiri and Tohma in the living room, "Did you call me Eiri?"

Tohma still didn't like that fact that this little punk was allowed to call Eiri by his first name.

"Yes, I did. Tohma asked a question best answered by you."

Seeing Tohma's glare he said, "Um yeah sure Yuki anything."

"He wants to know why I'm wearing a key."

At that Shu brightened up and pulled out his heart pendant and said, Eiri got me this heart for my birthday. It came with that key. Well I didn't need the lock and the key. So I gave Eiri the key." Then he picked up Eiri's key and put it in the keyhole of the pendant and said, "This shows that Eiri has the key to my heart."

Tohma scowled "I thought your birthday was months ago."

At that Shu sighed and said, "Yeah it was, Yuki was still in his coma at the time." Then he gave a shy smile and said, "But Eiri was so sweet a few days after coming out of his coma, I came home from work and found he'd set up the table like I did for his birthday and he made everything special as if it really was my birthday! He made my favorite American food, and even a cake! I was shocked he'd never done any of this before. Normally he'd just give a gruff happy birthday and shoved a present at me. So after the cake and his explaining this was to make up for missing my birthday I figured this was it, we'd go to the bed room and…"

Eiri clamped a hand over his mouth. "You can skip that and get back to the story."

Shu blushed, "Right, sorry Yuki. Anyway I was just so thrilled and happy that he was alive and that he asked me to call start calling him Eiri! I was shocked to receive a present. So I saw the key and wanted him to know he'll always have the key to my heart."

"Then why do you go back and forth between Yuki and Eiri? Can't you pick just one?"

"Enough Tohma. Its fine the way it is. He'll eventually drop calling me Yuki and if he never does then that's fine too. It doesn't matter what he calls me." 'As long as he's mine.' Eiri added silently. What he didn't say was that the boy's occasional calling him Yuki made him feel better on days it seems like he might have accidentally went back to the other world.

Tohma didn't like it said, "Fine, if that's what you wish Eiri. So are you planning to go visit your father tomorrow?"

"You're going to visit your father Eiri?"

"No, we are going to go visit him."

"But Yuki your father hates me!"

"All the more reason for you to go. We won't be forced to stay long."

"Eiri please be reasonable, you know that Shindo's right. Why can't you go and have a pleasant visit just the two of you."

"So you expect me to just go down there and listen to my supposed caring father once again tell me what a failure I am, how ashamed he is that I'm his son for not diving into a loveless marriage like you and Mika." Before Tohma cold protest he continued, "How I should feel guilty for my feelings for Shu and go crawling back to Ayaka or beg him to find me some woman to marry. How my accident might not have happened had I just settled down gotten married and had a dozen of kids. Better yet if it had still happened my 'wife' would have automatically known how to bring me out of it sooner and been able to nurse me back to health."

"Eiri, Mika and I love each other…" To which Eiri simply snorted, "You're father loves you. He only has your best interest at heart."

"So your saying I should go down there without Shuichi, so my father can try to force me into marrying some woman he's been grooming for me since Ayaka started dating Nakano. When the entire purpose of the trip before my accident was allegedly just to see that I'm alive and well. That he just wanted to wish me a happy birthday. If you believe that then you're the fool here Tohma."

"Eiri you don't know for sure that's what would happen. Maybe he did just want to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"No you're right it's possible, not likely as he's never done it before or care when my birthday was, I'm surprised he knows it. He probably had to ask Mika or Tatsuha. Tatsuha over heard father making plans for me to meet someone, it could be she's just an old friend he wants me to meet for some reason and not someone he want me to marry. But I have no intention of marrying anyone."

Shu slumped a little, he knew that they couldn't be married in Japan but still…

Seeing Shu slump Eiri placed a hand on his head causing him to look up. "Except to someday marry you."

At that Shu smiled and forgetting Tohma was there jumped up and wrapping his arms and legs around Eiri he kissed him. Eiri kissed back and then without breaking the kiss looked at Tohma and darted his eyes towards the door. When he didn't move he held Shu close and broke the kiss then he said, "You know where the door is Tohma. You can let yourself out." With that he turned and carried Shu to the bedroom and shut and locked the door.

Tohma was furious and left!


	19. A Miniseries?

The next morning, Shu barely got in the door of NG Studios when he was told Seguchi wanted to see him. After what all happened yesterday he was scared and nervous. Sure Eiri said he didn't believe Seguchi would do anything and he'd take care of anything he said afterwards. Yeah that was easy for him to say. He knocked on the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when Seguchi beckoned him to enter.

"Um, you…you wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, please sit down. As you know Obon is Saturday. So I'm giving you time off starting tomorrow which is Thursday through well knowing Eiri let's be safe and saying you'll be back at work on Tuesday."

Shu cocked his head, "K's not going to like this."

"He wasn't. But he has to live with it as this is the way it has to be. Believe me Shindo I'm no happier about this than K was when I told him. But Eiri refuses to visit his father unless you go with him. I just wish I knew why. Eiri refuses to believe that his father was and is worried about him."

Shu had discussed this a bit with Eiri and the more they talked about it which wasn't easy to get Eiri to open up, the more he realized Eiri was right. If his father who's away on business a lot had been away and suddenly heard he was in an accident, like Eiri's, he's positive that his father would drop everything and come visit. But Eiri's father only made excuses. He couldn't leave the temple, well why not? Tatsuha could have handled things for a while or as Eiri had said his father could if nothing else sent some pray cards or pray beads or sent something if nothing more than a hand written get well soon. But the fact that he did nothing spoke volumes to Shuichi.

However if he told any of this to Seguchi, Shu knew that first Eiri would kill him for it and second Seguchi would try to tell Shu the same thing, that Eiri's father cares a great deal for him, when Shu himself was having doubts. "I understand sir. But Eiri hasn't confided in me why he wants me to go other than he wants his father to understand that he's not going to marry any women that he tries to throw at him and that I'm the one he's chose."

Tohma so wished there was something he could say or do to get Shuichi out of Eiri's life but from what he's seen and heard so far he knew there wasn't much hope of that. "I see well that's all for now. You may return to work.

Shu bowed and left heading to the studio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Eiri left to meet Mizuki and turn in the changes she had given him when he sent her the book that was overdue due to his accident and the discuss the outline of the one of his adventures in the other world that he had emailed her.

"I promise to read through this and try to suggest as few changes as possible." Miszuki said touching the finished manuscript Eiri had given her. "But what I really wanted to discuss was this new story you sent me. There's still a lot of hype surrounding your coming out of that coma and I think now would be a great time to take advantage of it."

"I'm not really up to any publicity shots or a book signing at the moment."

"Oh, well I would like to have a few publicity shots, but more over the company told me the new big thing especially with teenage girls is mini-series."

"Mini-series?" Eiri asked reminding him of the other world where there were sequels and sequels on top of sequels of his books.

"Oh yes, it's the latest craze! You hardly see a teenage girl without one. We'll just divide the new book you're starting into several parts. Let's see oh yes it says that Yuri convinces Syaoran to go away to New York to look for his old mentor Snow. That would be the perfect place to end book one. Then let's see for book two…"

Eiri tuned her out after that. He didn't really care for the names. For Shuichi's character he thought using the name Shido, but feared that people would associate it with Shuichi and though it was based on his alternate world personality he felt the name was too close to Shu's last name. Then his brain could think of another alternative to Syaoran, so he left it at that. He chose Snow for Yuki since Yuki means snow. His own alternative name wasn't the top of his list of names but felt if he wanted to keep up with which character was which without using their real names and going back over and changing it later that he had to chose the same first letter for everyone.

"Listen Mizuki I don't really want to put out a mini-series of books."

"Well you went well past your deadline with your coma and when you asked me to give you more time during your Christmas tour I did one better."

"Do I want to know?"

At that she smiled and said, "Well I talked to K and he agreed to give Bad Luck a few appearances in the West Edmonton Mall in Edmonton Alberta, Canada. It's the same mall you'll be doing your book signing at Barrels Book Store."

"I've never been to Canada before why now?"

"Well you said you wanted time off to spend with Shindo and so I thought this mall was perfect. Even K, was thrilled as he just knew that Shindo was going to love it!"

Now Eiri was scared, if it was something Shuichi liked, odds were he'd hate it. "What's so special about this mall?"

"Well it's giant indoor roller coaster of course!"

'Of course, she says. Like it's normal to have a roller coaster in a mall.' "So you're saying Shuichi already knows of this?"

"Well that I don't know, K didn't tell me if he was going to announce it or not."

"Great, so you're saying I have no choice with the min-series."

"Well you do, you could refuse but then you'd have to produce a mini book or something as my bosses are anxious to get something published now, to take advantage of the hype." Mizuki held up her hand in objection, "I tried to tell them that you only had a few minor changes to do on the current book and that it'd be finished and we could get it out soon and that you wouldn't go for the mini-series but their convinced this is the way to go."

Eiri groaned now he was stuck he'd have to do it.


	20. I can have a WHAT?

Two days later Eiri was rudely woken up by his cell going off very early in the morning.

"Hello." Eiri answer groggily.

"Ah, good morning Eiri."

"Tohma, what the hell, what time is it?"

"Mmm…Oh I'm sorry Eiri its 6am did I wake you?"

"Hell yes you woke me." Then looking over he noticed that Shuichi was starting to stir and he didn't see the reason why he had to get up too. So he stood up and grabbed his robe, put it on and quietly left the room so he could safely yell at Tohma without disturbing Shuichi. When he first looked at the place he thought of sound proofing it but then when he mentioned it to the contractor he hired to do the shelving and painting to find out how much it would cost to do the soundproofing, he was told there was no need to do that, that the company the contractor worked for were the ones who renovated the interior of the building and that they sound proofed every room in the building.

"My apologies, Eiri I should have paid more attention to the time."

'Likely story.' Eiri thought. "So what is it that you wanted that was so important you had to wake me up at six in the morning?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've given Shindo the week off and I called your father to let him know to expect you."

"What do you mean you called and told him!"

"Well I thought he'd be happy to hear that you're coming to visit.

Eiri groaned, "Let me guess you and Mika will also be there?"

"Well Mika did mention that it'd be nice to have the family together again."

"If you can drag Tatsuha away from Ryuichi."

"No need to worry about that, I've talked to a friend of mine and he's agreed to put Ryuichi and Kumagorou into his next film. With the addition of his rabbit Ryuichi jumped at the chance to do the movie."

'I'll bet.' "So now we'll have to deal with a depressed Tatsuha."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

After finishing up talking to Tohma and not happy hearing that he had called his father he went back to bed. When Shuichi got up later Eiri heard the shower running. He decided to get up and join him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Eiri, you've already checked the house three times. It can't get move secure. You even unplugged the washing machine, the dishwasher and unplugged as far as I can tell practically everything in the whole house! You even turned off the toilets! It's time to go!"

"I don't know why I'm stressing so much. It's not like we'll be gone all weekend."

"Eiri, have a little faith!"

"I have faith we won't be there long." Then Eiri finally did another once over and agreed to leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The drive down to visit his father's unnerved Eiri some. He kept thinking back to the other world where at the end of the trip the other Shuichi demanded the truth of who he really was and was heartbroken when he learned it. Then the accident kept replaying in his head.

"Eiri are you all right?"

"Yes."

Shu however didn't believe him. Eiri had told him about the accident that brought him back to this world. Shu wondered if he was thinking about it. He then thought of something to try to distract him, "Hey Yuki, you'll never guess what K said the other day."

Eiri just kinda learned his head towards him his eyes never leaving the road and Shu took that as a sign to continue.

"Well it seemed that K, was so impressed with our new place that he suggested we have an unpacking party instead of a housewarming party were as instead of everyone just showing up for free food, drinks and a tour, he thinks we should put them to work and make them help us put our things away. I was shocked he'd say such a thing. I mean first you'd never go for a party of any kind and second it wouldn't be right to invite people over just to force them to help us unpack. I told him no way! You hated parties, and would never agree! Not to mention other people touching your stuff and putting them somewhere, would unnerve you greatly!"

Eiri remembered the other worlds Shu had asked him if they could have a housewarming party. While his Shu rejected even the thought of a party because of him. "If you want we could have one." Eiri said quietly.

Shu looked at him, "What's that Yuki, I can have one what?"

"You can have a housewarming party." Eiri said this time louder.

Shu cocked his head and looked at Eiri as if he'd grown a second head. "But Eiri, you hate parties with an all fire passion." Then he turned and leaned his head against the headrest and said, "Besides, because of K, everyone's already had the grand tour. Well I mean everyone besides Sakano, oh and Ayaka." Then he raised his head up and look at him and said, "Are you really sure you're feeling okay? I mean you're actually suggesting we have a party. You have screaming matches with Mizuki whenever she forces you to go to author parties."

"I'm fine, it just that…"

"That what?"

Eiri signed, he hadn't told Shu about the house he bought in the other world or the housewarming party, "That in the other world I bought a renovated apartment house and you asked if we could have a housewarming party."

"Was he crushed when you said no or something?"

"Actually I said yes."

"You…you said yes."

Eiri simply nodded.

"Wow, really? I appreciate the offer but who would we invite. I mean I'm sure Hiro wouldn't mind coming and if Ayaka's available she might come. K'd probably jump at the chance. I doubt you'd want anyone from your family coming over anymore than they already have, so who else…"

"Your family." Eiri said softly never taking his eyes off the road.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you could invite your family."

Shocked was a mild way to put Shuichi's reaction. "My…My family? Are you crazy? Even if I could convince my father to come which I doubt, I know my mother and sister would jump at the chance, they love your books. They are like super uber crazy fan girls! There's no telling what they'd do to you!"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"No, I mean they'd be as bad if not worse than some of the girls that come to your book signings. Um I'm not sure if they've ever actually been to one. Maiko's never mentioned it, but then again who knows."

"I met them."

"What? You mean they have been to one of your book signings?"

"No, I mean they came to the house warming party."

"And they didn't wreak the place or steal everything of yours?"

At that Eiri laughed and told him what the other world Shuichi told him about all that happened and what he personally observed.

"Wow, I wonder if that'd really work? Heh give them your cigarettes and beer cans and they're satisfied. I might try that sometime."

At that Eiri frowned, "I'm serious Shu. I'd like to meet your family."

At that Shuichi sat up and stared at Eiri. It was very rare that Eiri called him by name and even rarer still his nickname.


	21. You want to meet my family?

"Eiri, I-I don't understand. Why the sudden urge to want to meet my family?" Shuichi couldn't understand it. Eiri never seemed to care before and it never bothered him since his father hated that he was living with another man and rarely talked to him. While his mother and sister were major fans and he feared what they'd do if they ever met.

"After being in that other world I wanted to make things different. I didn't want that version to go through any of the suffering you did."

"What do you mean suffering? I never suffered."

"I forced to sleep on the couch; I forced you to have sex the first time, despite your not wanting too."

"Yeah, well I didn't mind sleeping on the couch so much. And if you hadn't forced me we'd still never have done it. Then we wouldn't be where we are today!" Then something hit Shuichi about that. Suddenly his eyes went wide! "You-you slept with him didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"But…"

"I never slept with him. I think he had all kinds of romantic ideas other than my telling him I didn't think he was ready yet."

"That didn't bother you with me."

"It wouldn't him either except…"

"Except what?"

"Except that whenever I'd start kissing him, he'd call out my first name and it unnerved me. I'd been so used to you calling me Yuki, that…"

"It made you feel like you were cheating on me?"

When Eiri only grunted, Shu squealed and hugged his arm, "That's so sweet!"

"Get off me brat, I'm driving."

Shu giggled and released him, then another thought struck him, "Is, is that why you asked me to start calling you by your first name, to be more like him?"

"What? No!"

"Then why did you allow him to use your first name?"

"I didn't want to try to get through your little pea brain why I have the same last name as my tutor whom I was going to New York to find. The explanation as to why I started using Kitazawa's name as a pen name would have taken more time than I had at that moment."

Shu remembered Eiri's telling him about his counterpart unexpectedly showing up at the airport and that Eiri had asked him to go to New York with him. He just didn't know that Eiri had allowed him to use his first name when he'd only met Eiri and they'd been together over two years and he's just now being allowed. "So why did you ask me to start using your first name?"

Eiri sighed, "After adjusting to listening to you call me by my first name over there and returning here and listening to you once again call me Yuki, I decided to ask you to do it. But there are days when I feel like I've gone back to the other world and your calling me Yuki again settles my mind."

"That's why you told Mika you didn't care if I never stopped calling you Yuki."

Eiri just nodded.

Shu thought about what Eiri had said with suffering. "You lied to me didn't you!"

"What? What are talking about?"

"You talked about my suffering. What happened over there? Did Taki get to him before you could stop it?"

Eiri sighed, "Fine. I did lie. Hiro didn't just come back because your band was breaking up!"

"What? But then…"

Eiri hadn't wanted to do it but he finally told Shu the real truth about what happened with him and Kyo.

"Wow, I can't believe I'd be so stupid as to not realize his feelings for me."

"You also thought and still do think your lyrics are good."

"Hey! I resent that! You've told me you've like a few of my songs!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"Well okay you've never really said it in words, but you have other ways."

Eiri just smirked, "You think so huh."

Then quietly Shu asked, "Is that the real reason you bought the new condo? Because you did there?"

"That's part of the reason."

Shu looked up curious, "Part?"

"You never really consider any place we lived before home, did you?"

"Eiri what makes you think…"

"You chose to get a storage unit rather than fight with me over space!"

"I asked for one drawer and you didn't really want to give it up, what chance was there for the closet? Tatsuha said you weren't big on sharing as a kid either."

"Remind me to pound Tatsuha into the ground for that."

Shu just shook his head.

"Look, being there and meeting you for the first time again and getting to know you, made me realized that this world and this reality was what I wanted, it was real and permanent. When your mother and sister showed up it made me realize for the first time that you've met my family, whether you wanted too or not. But thinking it over I realized I'd never met yours. After you insisted on a house warming party and invited them over I felt guilty for never meeting yours in this world."

"Eiri, you should know by now that that doesn't bother me!"

"But it does me. I want to meet them. Maybe someday even meet your father."

"So my father didn't come to the housewarming?"

"No, your mother said he had to work."

"I doubt that. You remember soon after we met, I got sick and ended up at Mizuki's place? Then ended up at the hospital, then went home to recover? Well when I got home Mom had locked away all my electronic stuff and told me that I couldn't do music anymore till I left high school. She thought I was sleeping with Mizuki and that I was a slut and then went on accusing me of being in a gang with shoplifters and things like that. She couldn't understand why I had strayed and Maiko didn't. She kept whining about how she thought she'd raised us both the same. Then she blamed in all on Rock 'N' Roll!" Then rolling his eyes he said, "She felt and probably still does believe that the devil lives in machines. I'm surprised she even let Maiko have a computer."

"So she's blaming technology for your being somehow attracted to a cold heart person like me."

"Eiri, you're not cold hearted anymore!"

Eiri simply snorted. Nothing more was said as Eiri pulled up in front of his father's place. The last place Eiri really wanted to be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

A/N: I didn't do a true extract from the manga, I just summarize a little of it. In that one paragraph about Shuichi and Mizuki scene takes place at the end of Vol 1. For those who have forgotten, the scene I talked about with Shuichi's mother took place toward the very beginning of the Vol 2.


	22. Father's Talk

Eiri started towards the door when Shu asked, "Um Eiri what about our luggage?"

"We'll get it later if it's determined we're staying."

A part of Shu wanted to argue that they should get it anyway and stay, but he knew Eiri and he had to admit he himself wasn't sure if they'd or he himself rather would even be welcomed, especially after their first meeting.

Before Eiri could even consider knocking Mika opened the door. Eiri and Shu could both see the disappointment in her face that Eiri had brought Shu with him. "Well don't just stand there come in."

They walked in and took off their shoes before Tatsuha practically pounced on them. Mika suspected he'd been up to no good all day but had yet to figure out what it is he'd done or was planning.

"Excuse me Eiri, I need to borrow Shuichi for a while." Then before anyone could protest Tatsuha dragged him away.

"This way Eiri, father's waiting."

'Oh joy I can hardly wait.' He was tempted to say it out loud. If not for the fact that he'd have to listen to Mika lecture him on top of the one he knows he's going to get from his father he would have. He wasn't in the mood for two lectures in one day.

Eiri walked in and wasn't the least bit surprised to find Tohma sitting there as well. Mika sat beside him.

"I'm glad to see your doing so well after your accident, Eiri."

"You would have known that had you bothered to take the time to come see me or at least send pray cards or something."

"Eiri you know I am very busy, what with Tatsuha still in school and now moving to Tokyo for the school year I have even less time."

"Funny how you seem to have lots of free time now."

"Eiri, father works very hard!" Mika scolded.

Eiri chose to ignore her and said, "Now that you've got me down here why don't we get straight to the point."

"What ever do you mean Eiri? Is it wrong of a father to see his son who is still recovering from an accident?"

"I've recovered fully, no matter what you may have heard to the contrary." Eiri said looking over at Tohma and Mika.

"Ah, well then please follow me. There is something I wish to show you."

Eiri followed his father as he led them to the family shrine but Eiri prevented him from opening it. He'd been through this little lecture in the other world, he'd be damn if he was going to have stand there and let him open it and spot off about heritage. "Save your breath. If I were to break up with Shu and marry some woman you rounded up then I would be dishonoring my ancestors."

"This is your legacy Eiri. You are dishonoring not only them but me as well with this attitude. You have simply strayed from your true path in life Eiri. Do not continue to dishonor us all by continuing to claim you care for this boy. All of those people you claim you are honoring are turning over in their graves at this. We all have made sacrifices in life. We all wanted our own lives but we accepted that our life and the temple were one and the same."

"If you truly believed that, then why are you letting Tatsuha go to Tokyo High instead of Kyoto? Hell why educate him at all! You're sitting there complaining that you're overworked. This way you don't have too."

"Eiri you are the oldest and as such…"

"It is my responsibility to take over the temple not Tatsuha's. Well guess what, you go and sign the temple over to me and you can go to a retirement home."

His father's eyes shinned, "So you mean you'll really drop your career and move here and take you a bride and run the temple?"

"I don't believe I said that. No you can go and finally get a life and the temple will be sitting here waiting for any future generations if there are any to take it over. As for me I will be home in Tokyo with Shuichi. While the temple sits here and rots away."

Eiri's father's eyes got wide, "You wouldn't dare!"

Eiri smirked, "Try me!" In the other world his other self allowed his father to manipulate him into marriage to avoid taking the temple. Well he was here to tell his father that he wasn't going to be manipulated.

Eiri's father clearly wasn't happy with this. Then said, "Follow me."

They walked in and Eiri was less than surprised to see a woman standing there. Okay her there in a kimono was a bit strange. But not shocked. The only shocking thing was Tatsuha was in the room for some reason. Last time he saw him he was dragging Shuichi off somewhere. 'He wouldn't.' Eiri wondered.

When the bride turned around and her face was covered by a fan Eiri sighed, 'He would.'

"Tatsuha what are you doing in here?" Father asked.

"I just thought our guest would like some water."

Their father seemed to buy that.

Then Eiri decided on a perfect way to piss his father, Tohma and Mika off but good. "I'll make you a deal father. If you allow Tatsuha there to marry me and this lovely thing here right here right now, you agree the Temple belongs to Tatsuha."

Tatsuha stepped on the 'woman's' foot when 'she' tried to speak. "She's surprised is all." Tatsuha said at his father's look.


	23. Wedding

Eiri's father's seemed to buy Tatusha's explanation, before turning wide eyes towards Eiri, "Are you serious, Eiri? You'll give up that, that boy!"

Eiri smirked, if only his father knew. "All I said was I'll marry the person in front of me. But if you, Mika or Tohma say even one word during the ceremony for any reason I'll leave and then you'll never see me married."

Forgetting or not being aware of the fact that Shuichi was somewhere in the temple his father quickly agreed. "Then by all means let's go!" Then suddenly he turned and said, "I'm sorry Miss Juliet, shall we call your parents?"

Tatsuha quickly covered by saying, "Oh I all ready discussed that with her, she's extremely shy, but said that her folks were out of town for the week and she was originally going to go meet them up with them after this. She assumed this was to be a simple meet and greet. But she said she told me to that if for some reason you wanted them to marry immediately that they were okay with it."

Truthfully that was about all Tatsuha had in mind when he planned on this. He never thought his brother would propose married!

"Ah, I see, well then shall we go?"

Eiri simply shook his head, 'Juliet? What he couldn't think of something more original? And how stupid is father really? He's buying into all of Tatusha's crap! Not once curious as to why he's doing all the talking!'

Once outside Tohma and Mika were both stunned by the news.

Mika was highly suspicious. "So Tatsuha, where's Shuichi?"

Tatsuha laughed and said, "Oh, uh, he left. I told him how upset and disappointed father was and how he had a new bride waiting for Eiri and that father would force him into marrying her and so he left."

At that Eiri wanted to laugh,'Yeah, right. In that other world father might have fooled that idiot version of myself that he had some form of blackmail material to hold over his head or something to force him to marry Ayaka and someday take over the temple. But I am no such fool! Nothing father may or may not have or do will ever convince me to give up my life and my Shuichi, just to rot away in this temple! Plus Shuichi, just up and leaving without a fight. Che, not in this lifetime!'

Tohma and Mika were sure Tatsuha was lying. Neither one believed for an instant that Shuichi would just up and leave like that or that after one quick meet and greet Eiri would instantly agree to marry some girl. However nothing they said could convince father of that.

The 'bride' couldn't believe this was really happening! Truthfully neither did Eiri. But if it would get his father off his case if only till he learned the truth, so be it!

"Okay do you take this bride to be your wife?" Tatsuha asked.

"I do."

"Do you bride take this groom to be your husband?"

"I do." Came a soft voice of the bride.

"Well I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride."

Eiri moved the fan up to block their view.

Eiri's father however went up to Tatsuha. "Tatsuha I can't believe you did such a poor job of conducting this wedding. Have I not told you and showed you time and time again what the traditional Buddhist Wedding vows were? How could you do this?"

Mika then said, "I know why!" Then she ripped the wig off the 'bride'. "Hmph, just as I suspected. So whose idea was this Tatsuha, yours or his?"

Tatsuha grinned, "Actually it was mine. The girl you met earlier was an old friend from when I went to Kyoto Jr. High. She's the same height and about the same build as Shuichi. So I paid her half up front to wear the wig and put the kimono on over her clothes and come here and to play along. After I got her into the room I paid her the other half. Once Shuichi got here I simply helped her out of her kimono, she wasn't embarrassed since I had specifically told her to put it on over her clothes. Then she help me get Shuichi into the kimono and the wig and I started to do the makeup but then when she asked if Shu was suppose to look like a real girl. Of course I told her that was the whole point to the project." Tatsuha laughed and said, "She told me to never try to do makeup again! So she redid it."

Mika glared at him "Well that certainly explains why I thought you were up to no good all day! It also explains why I didn't catch it at first when he first came out here! I might not have caught it, but when Eiri was kissing him, he pulled the wig enough to reveal of small tuft of pink!"

Their father was appalled, "Tatsuha how could you deceive your poor brother this way! Oh you must be so devastated, Eiri."

Finally Tohma spoke up and said, "Actually I believe Eiri knew that it was Shindo from the get go."

Their father turned and looked at Eiri, "Is this true, Eiri? Did you put your little brother up to this?"

"First of all no, I didn't 'put him up to this'. All I knew was that the moment we walked in the door he dragged Shu off somewhere. I didn't have a clue until you showed me my bride. With Tatsuha standing there looking guilty as hell and then this bride turns around and she has the same big bright purple eyes as Shuichi has. Well it didn't take me long to put two and two together. And Second of all you were the one insisting that I marry that bride, so I did as you asked. I married the bride that was in that room just as you wanted!"

His father and Mika were both gaping like fish, not knowing what to say. It was all true. Then the two started arguing with each other and then with Tatsuha.

Tohma walked up to him and said, "That wasn't nice blowing their minds like that, Eiri."

"Well then maybe it'll teach them to try to force me to do something against my will." Eiri sighed, "I haven't thanked you yet, for going against Mika's wishes and sending Shuichi to me in the hospital."

Tohma smiled, "Anything for you, Eiri. You know that." Then he handed him an envelope.

Eiri took it and frowned, "What's this?"


	24. The Beach

"Think of it as a present."

Eiri opened it to find… "A Map and a key?"

"Yes, it's directions to a private beach front cottage here in Kyoto. When I called you the other day and told you that I had told your father you were coming, I had failed to mention that Tatsuha had answered the phone and at first feigned innocence of knowing where your father was. So I told him before I heard your father's voice and Tatsuha handing him the phone. Well Mika told me about the horrible dress and makeup job Tatsuha did on Shindo when you had agreed to leave him and go through with your engagement to Ayaka. So I had a feeling he might try something similar. You know I have only your best interest at heart, Eiri. So, I didn't tell Mika as it would have only upset her, but I tried to make reservations for you at a hotel but as you're probably aware, they were booked solid and no exceptions. I suppose had I force the issue they'd have found a way. But, I looked into other places in the area. I was able to find a nice beach house on a private beach. The owners were reluctant at first but well let's just say I know how to persuade people. I didn't think you'd really want to stay here."

Eiri smiled, "You know me too well Tohma." 'Knowing Tohma the people probably were going to use it, but he offered them enough money to make them change their plans. I guess this means I owe him one.'

"Yes, I do. Now I'd advise you take Shindo and leave now while your father and Mika are busy with Tatsuha. If Shindo wants to explore this place with your more, you can do it during the day while your father is busy."

"You think of everything, don't you Tohma?"

Tohma just smiled and said, "I try."

So Eiri carefully made his way around the three arguing and grabbed Shuichi.

"Ah, Eiri, what about Tatsuha?"

"Tatsuha's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

'Though it seriously grips my ass that I now owe him one as well.'

"Please tell me that you still have your regular clothes on under that kimono?" Eiri didn't want to have to wait around for the boy to change if it didn't. Mostly because he knew after his father and Mika tired of yelling at Tatsuha they'd turn on him next for not saying that he knew the 'bride' was Shuichi from the start! Well Mika of all people should have known better than to turn her back on Tatsuha, most especially when he took off with Shuichi. After what happened the last time Shu was brought to the temple by him, you'd think she'd have questioned what was going on or sent Eiri ahead to meet their father and went to see about Tatsuha herself. So really Eiri felt it was more her fault than anyone's. She saw Tatsuha take off with Shuichi and chose to ignore it.

"Ah yeah, I do. Tatsuha said that in case something happened and we were found out and needed to leave in a hurry it was for the best."

'Mmm…well at least Tatsuha's not a total fool.' "Good get that dress off. We'll have to worry about your make up later."

At that Shu opened his kimono and reached into his pocket, "Actually the girl who did my make up gave me this. She said if I apply it, it'll come off with a towel and then I just have to wash my face and it should come right off. I assume she's telling me the truth."

"Why would she lie about that?"

"I don't know, she didn't exactly seem happy when Tatsuha told her what he wanted us to do. And this stuff looks and smells completely different from what I use to take my stage make-up off with."

"Well for her sake I hope it does, I don't want that crap all over your face."

Shuichi smiled, "Ah, Eiri. You don't like me as a girl?"

Eiri stopped and stripped the kimono off leaving it on the entryway floor. "No." then he kissed a grinning Shuichi. "Now get in the car were leaving."

As they got in the car, Shu fastened his seat belt, "Eiri where are we going now? We just got here it seems weird to just go straight back home. Though with Obon this weekend I'm betting all the hotels in the area are booked solid."

"Tohma got us a beach front house at a private beach."

Shu frowned, "But Eiri, how could he possibly get anyone to agree to give up their private beach house? Especially with Obon this weekend most people would have lots of relatives scheduled to come in."

"Never underestimate the power of Tohma Seguchi. He is not a man you say no to easily; especially for enough money."

Shu simply nodded; yeah he could defiantly believe that. He could see the owners protesting, then Tohma would simply smile and wave money under their noses, and they'd probably jump off a bridge if he told them too. Plus having bragging rights of saying, they met the Tohma Seguchi didn't hurt either. With the money Seguchi offered them they probably demanded enough to take their relatives somewhere else to celebrate. As the saying goes money talks.

As they were driving, Shu was looking out the window when suddenly he said, "Oh, look Yuki a rainbow; strange that there aren't any people on that beach though."

Eiri glanced over, realizing it was the about the same spot that he had told the other Shu the truth of who he was just before the accident. Realizing this he suddenly pulled over.

Shu looked at him strangely, "Ah Eiri is something wrong?"

Eiri simply shut off the engine, took the keys, and got out.

Shu not understanding quickly undid his seatbelt and practically fell out of the car. He quickly shut the door and ran to catch up to Eiri who had his back to Shuichi.

"What is it Eiri, is something wrong?"

"Just so you know, I meant what I said."

Shu cocked his head, "About what exactly?"

Eiri sighed and turned around and said, "Though the wedding was more of a put on, it made me realize I want to do it and do it right! I want to marry you for real."

Shuichi's eyes widen in realization, "E-Eiri you mean that?"

Eiri stepped up to him, cupped his face, and said, "Yes, I mean we're going to get married. I don't care about legalities or anything like that. It may not be legal but so what. As long as we and your friends…"

With a slight giggles Shu interrupted and said, "Don't forget every fan girl in the country. There's no way we'll be able to keep it a secret!"

"Mmm.. yeah, well all that matters is that we know we're married. When we get home we'll talk to K and then we'll drag Tatsuha, Hiro, and anyone else you want and do it right this time!"

Shu smiled as he was crying, "I'd love it, Yuki. But tell me why here and now? We could have done this at the beach house."

At that Eiri didn't answer he just pulled the boy close to him and hugged him close. Shu wasn't sure what was wrong but hoped he'd eventually get out of him. But for now, he simply held Eiri close.

'Yes, I plan to do it right. It doesn't matter if it's legal for two men to marry; I'm not asking the governments permission! I only care about Shuichi's permission. Now I know I want to meet his family more than ever. If I'm going to marry him, it's only fitting they be invited. Whether they come or not is up to them! Tohma I'll have to invite after all he's done for me. I know Mika won't be happy about this.' Then as he held Shuichi closer to him he looked up and could only hope the other Shuichi finds the same kind of happiness in the other him someday.


	25. The Beach House

They arrived at the beach house and they were both in mild shock. The house itself was a round three story house with a wrap around deck, picture windows in the front and only 300 yards from the beach and a two car garage.

'This house must have cost a fortune! I wish we could have our own beach house. But I'd never get Eiri to agree to one.'

It wasn't the issue of money that had Shuichi believing this it was getting Eiri away from his computer and out of town that was the problem. It took two hours before Eiri was satisfied enough to leave the house just to come here. Shuichi could only assume that since they now own the condo was the reason why Eiri was in such a mood as he'd never seen him act like that before. Even when Eiri agreed to go on tour with him, he never checked the apartment more than once sometimes twice depending on his mood to be sure everything was secure and off. Plus the fact that Shu didn't think Eiri exactly liked the beach.

As they entered the house Shuichi noticed that they had hardwood floors, much like what they have in their place. There was a fireplace, which Shu learned later was gas, and a wet bar. As he ventured further into the living room he was thrilled that they had a flat screen Satellite HD-LCD TV/DVD CD Player. It was a lot like the one they had at home.

After fixing a drink at the wet bar which Eiri was surprised to see, he wandered into the kitchen to see it was a lot like his, fully equipped with granite countertops and much to his dismay stainless steel appliances. He made his way outside to find two lounge chairs and an umbrella table. As he made his way around the wrap around deck he noticed a pool and a hot tub. He figured he'd never get Shu out of the pool.

Upstairs Shuichi found one bedroom he assumed was the Master as it had a King Sized Bed in it. Then in the Master bathroom Shuichi was shocked to see a HDTV.

'Wow a TV in the bathroom! That's so cool! Eiri'd probably never let me have one though!'

Then it had a Walk-In Glass Enclosed Shower, much like in their own house. As he looked out the window he could see just over a small hill were tons of people. He could see people surfing, sailing, and even swimming. He wandered around and found four more bedrooms with queen sized beds and could see from one window over another hill there were tennis courts and even basketball courts. He could see that there was at least one restaurant and some sort of theater and other things he couldn't make out from that distance.

As Shuichi stared out the window his mind began to wander. 'I wonder if Eiri was serious about getting married. I know my father hates the fact that I'm living with Eiri and the last time I saw him he tried to play off my relationship with Eiri as just roommates. I don't even want to think of his reaction when he learns that Eiri wants to make a commitment to me. Even if it's not legal for two men to be married, it's not like it'll make a big deal. We don't have to look for a priest willing to perform the ceremony when Tatsuha is an ordained Buddhist priest and I'm positive when we ask he will be perfectly willing and able to perform the ceremony and knowing K and Seguchi they'll most likely have it broadcast or put on dvd for people to buy! I don't really understand why people make a big deal of it. I mean it's not like we can have kids and it'll affect them, though I know my Mom will freak when she hears that we plan to be married and that that means no grandkids. I don't think Eiri would really want kids. And well I love kids but I don't know if I could really see myself raising one. Eiri's always complaining that I'm like a big kid myself and well he won't even let me keep a pet he's afraid I'll forget to feed it.'

"What are thinking about brat?"

Shuichi yelped and hit his head on the window, "Eiri, you scared me!"

"That's what you get for day dreaming."

Shu sat on the couch that he had been leaning against underneath the window, Eiri moved and sat next to him.

"Eiri were, were you serious about marrying me?"

"You think I was joking about that?"

"No, no it's not that. I just…you seemed so upset at the beach. I mean you hugged me and we were in public! Sure there was no one on the beach but still…it's not that I don't want to marry you, I do! But I mean are you sure you're ready to do this? I mean you've just started letting me call you by your first name and then bought that condo and had it put in both our names."

Eiri couldn't argue with that. Here he was for years hung up on Kitazawa despite knowing he never cared for him. He never believed anyone could love him and now he has someone who not only cares for him but loves him and accepts the demons of his past. "Truth be told, I was already planning to do this, but I was thinking more along the lines of sometime next year, but with my father now forcing this issue and our mock wedding I think now's as good of time as any. I'll look into it more when we get home. Now what else were you thinking about? And I thought I've told not to start thinking!"

Shu sighed, "Well it's just I know mom has for the most part accepted our being together, but I think when it finally hits that we're getting married and that means I won't be giving her any grandchildren she'll have a break down."

"Do you want kids?" Eiri asked. He had never even thought of the fact that Shuichi might want kids.

"Well kids are great and I love being around them, but I don't know if we could handle it. Even if we worked out how to get a kid, I don't know if we could handle raising one. You're always saying I'm a kid and you won't even let me have a pet so how could we deal with kids?"

"Mmm…you wouldn't take care of a pet if I got you one."

"I would too!"

"If you got a fish you'd over feed it, if you had a dog I'd be the one who'd end up having to take care of it and walk it while you're at work or on tour, plus you'd want a puppy and it'd end up chewing up everything. If you got a cat it'd claw up all the furniture and it would probably demand I give it attention. As for a kid I know it would make my father happy and upset at the same time."

Shu cocked his head, "How can he be happy and upset at the same time?"

"Happy as he'd have a grandchild, but then upset to learn we just adopted it as even if we were to adopt a kid there's no way I'd get an infant. They're too much work, plus with our tour schedules and rabid fans and paparazzi and everything, we'd have a hard time keeping the kid safe from all the psychos out there. We'd all have to get bodyguards practically 24/7."

Shu sighed, he knew Eiri was right. For now at least there was no room or place in their lives for a child. But who knows where the future might lead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

A/N: At the moment no plans for a kid are forthcoming and that includes Riku Kitazawa. I'm not sure if unlike Ex (which I've only read Vol 1) if I will ever include him into their lives. If I decide to add a kid it will be a fictional one and if Riku is ever brought in which again I don't see at the moment he won't stay long. And the story is mostly staying based on the anime and main manga, so I won't be doing much if anything based on the Ex manga.

The beach house is actually based on 2 places. I didn't think the second house was exactly anything fancy enough to grab Tohma's attention enough to want to rent it for Eiri, but the first one though it said it was a bed and breakfast was fancy enough so I used the outside of it and made it their beach house. Then I used the inside and some details of the second. Here are pics if anyone's interested.

/corona-del-mar-rental


	26. A call from Mom

After breakfast Eiri had went outside to smoke and was working on his laptop under an awning on the front deck. He unlike Shuichi had no doubts that something would happen and he'd need a distraction, so he had brought his laptop with him.

Shu quickly did the dishes then went upstairs and changed into a pair of boxers and a tank top. It was the best he could do since he didn't pack for the beach. He had packed for a stay at Eiri's father's temple, not for a stay at a beach house so close to the ocean! But he felt it would work for swimming and no one but Eiri would know since it was a private beach. So he hurriedly ran out and got to the bottom of the stairs before he was stopped by Eiri's voice.

"Hey where are you going, brat?"

"I'm going to go play in the ocean!"

"No, you're not."

Shu was shocked, "What? Why not?"

"You just ate breakfast baka. You're not supposed to go swimming for an hour after eating."

'An hour!' Shu thought dejectedly and walked off towards the water and sat down for a minute or two near the very edge of the water enough that the tide washed over him. If he couldn't get in the water he could at least enjoy a little bit of it. Then he turned and scooted just enough that he could still feel the water a little and started to make a sandcastle. He'd maybe if he had had a watch outside 10-15 minutes tops, when he heard Eiri call for him. He got up and walked over to the house to see what he wanted.

"My luck he saw some beer in the fridge and wants me to get him one." Shu muttered and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Time to come in brat." Eiri said.

"What? Why? I haven't been out here for very long."

"Tell me, did you put on any sunscreen?"

Shu started to say something but then just shook his head no. Truth be told he hadn't even thought of it.

"Mmm…that's what I thought. So unless you want a repeat of the time K did that promo beach video you'll come inside."

Shu slumped even further. He remembered, it was hard to forget. K had announced they were going to the beach. He was thrilled! It'd been a long time since he had been to the beach. The makeup artist put a little bit of sunscreen on but not a whole lot. Well between takes they were allowed to play in the water and even filmed stuff with them in the water. He had taken his shirt off despite Hiro's telling him not to. Eiri had rimed him a new one when he came home looking like a bright ripe tomato while Hiro got off with just a little sunburn on his face. Eiri had reluctantly helped him out by putting lotion on his sunburn but the leather of the couch didn't help when that's where he slept. He got little sleep till he got better. As comfortable as the new couch was he didn't want to learn to sleep on it or get a futon for his room and be forced to sleep there.

"Can I at least sit here in the shade and play in the sand?"

Eiri shrugged going back to his computer. Shu plopped down and was able build a small sand castle before the sun took over his shade and Eiri insisted they go in.

"Um, Eiri do you think there's enough shade in the backyard for me to swim?"

"Even if there is you still need sunscreen. You can still get burned through the trees and I don't want to listen to you whine or deal with K when you get burned."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Oh, well then will you get in the hot tub with me, if it's in the shade?"

"What, are you stupid? As hot as it is you want to get in a hot tub? I'll be in the den call me when you get hungry and I'll make lunch."

Shu decided to go look for some sunscreen. A little while later he plopped on the couch and picked up the remote and started to randomly flip channels. He had literally and figuratively with the exception of the den where Eiri was, searched the whole house and couldn't find even a small bottle of sunscreen. Going out without it and risking getting burned wasn't worth listening to Eiri yell at him again.

He considered going to town but he wasn't sure he had enough money on him and the way his luck had been running the only shop or shops that sold any would either be sold out or closed due to Obon.

z-z-z-z

Just when he thought he couldn't get more bored as he couldn't find anything to watch his cell phone went off. He rushed to it, hoping it was Hiro. But he was shocked and surprised when it turned out to be his mother. He thought that was strange as he hadn't heard from her in months. He debated on whether or not to take it, but then he felt even talking to her might relive him of his boredom.

"Hello Mom."

"Shuichi, how are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Well I tried to call your cell earlier and couldn't get in touch and then I tried to other number you said was the home phone but it said it was disconnected."

"Oh, right sorry. We just moved and not everything is hooked up yet in the new place and that's one of them."

His mother sighed, believing that to be an excuse. "Your father warned you this would happen.

"Huh? What would happen?"

"That your career in Rock and Roll would be short lived. He warned me too but I didn't listen to him, I didn't want to force you into anything and I let you do what you want. He told me someday your career would tank and then you'd end up in a gutter somewhere or living with some tramp in a sleazy apartment." Shu was stunned, unsure how to react to that. While his mother continued, "Please Shuichi, leave that slut and come home. I can't stand the thought of you living in some sleazy apartment. I'll smooth things over with your father and..."

"MOM! I am not living in some rundown sleazy apartment! I'll have you know my records are still at the top of the chats and one of the top selling albums of the year so far! I am still living with Eiri; he just bought us a new condo, a penthouse apartment for your information!" He had never really given much thought to it being that special till the way he saw Hiro all impressed.

"Shuichi there's no reason to lie…"

"I'm not lying!" Then he spoke without thinking. "Next week you can come over for dinner and see for yourself."

"That's nice dear. We'll make arrangements for it later." Still not believing him. "Meanwhile why I called was your father asked me to invite you to dinner."


	27. Telling Eiri

This was a shock, his father after learning about him and Eiri had practically disowned him and now here he was inviting him for dinner. Something about that didn't sound right. "Why? Last time I talked with him he said he didn't have a son why now?"

"Perhaps he wants to have a reconciliation."

"He's not dying is he?" Afraid that might be why his father suddenly after all this time wants to see him.

"What? No of course not. Can't a father just want to see his son? Not to mention that Obon is this weekend. Now why don't you come over for dinner and talk with him? Then we can have a nice relaxing peaceful Obon together."

"Can I bring Eiri?" Not wanting to have his father once again claiming him and Eiri were only roommates, plus Eiri's sudden desire to meet his family. He knew that Eiri didn't really go all out for Obon, he usually lights some incense in their alter at home says a prayer and goes on about his day. Eiri had refused to come to Kyoto for Obon the two years Shuichi has known Eiri.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

When he first started living with Eiri he had told his family and they were all shocked. But his father took it the hardest. His father had demanded he give both his Rock and Roll career and Eiri up. He refused and his father had disowned him. His mother promised to talk with him, though he could see she didn't like the idea of her only son being gay anymore than his father seemed to. But eventually she had seemed to accept it a bit more. Apparently this talk she and his father had had wasn't what it should have been as the next time he saw his father the annual Obon festival he was talking as if he and Eiri were roommates and due to his mother's begging Shuichi didn't correct him.

However soon after being asked to return home for Christmas last year Shuichi had finally had enough of his father's dismissal of his and Eiri's relationship and his mother's desire to let his father live in his dream world.

Eiri had refused to go Obon in Kyoto again that year which he was sure Eiri's father was still angry over instead opting to go on a mini-tour to promote one of his new books. With Eiri out of town he had agreed to go over to his parents place. This was one of the few times a year they saw each other. When his father asked about if he was still with Eiri of course said yes and well when his father said, "I've heard a lot of things about this Eiri Yuki guy and not all of it good. I don't like the fact that you're still rooming with him. I don't want him to suddenly decide to start sharing his whores with you. I'm sure you get enough whores throwing themselves on you as it is. Look why don't I help you find a new roommate. Then we'll work on you getting into college and into a decent career. I know you care about this Yuki guy and you've had your fun at playing a rock star but now it's time to just forget it and move on. We'll find you a much better roommate and I have always dreamed of you working with me in my law office."

That had been the breaking point Shu had always grew up with his father harping on him to stop fantasizing on being like Ryuichi Sakuma and start watching more law shows. His father had sometimes put on court shows and forced him to watch. He often fell asleep he was so bored, the only thing that was even mildly entertaining for him was watching his father get heated and yelling at the TV. He remembered yelling at his father that he wasn't playing a rock star he was a rock star and a successful one at that. Then despite his mother trying to calm him knowing he was going to comment on his and Eiri's relationship Shuichi shook her off. He had allowed his mother to manipulate him into letting his father think of his and Eiri's relationship as roommates for longer than he should have and so he snapped and made a very blunt point of telling his father exactly the kind of relationship he and Eiri had. Let's just say it didn't go over well…and his father again disowned him and he hadn't talked to his father since then.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Well…" Shu could tell his mother didn't want to say yes, but at the same time didn't want to say no, fearing Shuichi would refuse to come.

Shu glanced around the room and his eyes landed on a book by Eiri. Apparently the homeowners liked Eiri's books giving him an idea. "You know mom, I think you've forgotten that my lover is the Eiri Yuki. The author of your favorite books, if I bring him with me you'll finally get the chance to meet him and talk with him. And unlike at a book signing where it's a quick smile and he signs your book and you leave without ever getting more than a hello in, you'll actually get to touch him and talk to him and ask him all those questions you have about his books." He knew Eiri would not thank him for that later but he could almost hear the wheels turning in his mothers head before he finally heard her say…

"Yes, oh please yes bring him! I'll get Maiko and then call the girls and…"

"No." Shuichi said firmly. "This is not a book club party. Eiri wants to meet you and Dad and Maiko. That's the biggest reason I'm agreeing to come to dinner. But if we get there and you have the whole neighborhood there we're leaving. I don't want Eiri to be mobbed by the whole neighborhood or all your friends."

He could almost hear his mother pouting, "Not even one?"

"NO!"

"Fine but I want pictures."

"Ah, ha well you'll have to ask Eiri about that. I can't promise he'll be up for pictures. But what is the real reason dad wants me to come over?" He just knew something had to be up. He knew Obon wasn't the real reason.

"Fine, he's bringing his boss and his daughter over and she is a big fan of yours."

That was weird his father didn't approve of his career, but decided to let it drop. "Fine, when do you want us there?"

"Tonight at seven."

"I'll see what I can do." Shu said hanging up. He sighed and knew if he was this bored the first day it didn't bode well for the rest of the week. He started down to the first floor where Eiri was. He had been in the third floor family room.

"I can hear Eiri now, he'll yell at me for not only not bringing my wallet but the fact that I've already spent my $500 a month allowance. Then probably question about my wanting to be here together with him. I can't tell him the truth. I love him and want to be with him. But it's not exactly like we're actually done anything here together or will do anything. And even if we did stay he'd sit in the den and work the whole time. So there's not a lot of difference between being here or at home.'

If he had actually thought about it, he would have packed differently. But he didn't believe they'd get to do anything fun as first Eiri wasn't exactly Mr. Fun and second this wasn't exactly a planned vacation. It was suppose to be a chance for Eiri to see his father and celebrate Obon. He never would have even dreamed of staying in a gorgeous beach house. If anything he figured if things didn't work out, they'd return straight home. No way would he have ever packed for the beach or anything fun for that matter, which is why he didn't see the need to bring his wallet, not that it mattered much he was broke anyway. Since both Eiri and K refuse to allow him a credit card or debit card he was limited by the allowance that was put on a prepaid credit card which is all he gets from K each month while the rest goes into a CD account. At times he really hated that as it made him feel like a kid again. But then other days when he can't locate his wallet and finds it in random places he didn't remember leaving it, he understands why they don't allow it. He hated the thought of asking Eiri for money. So shopping was out. So really there wasn't anything that might have been remotely fun to do. Just about everything he could think of would cost money and the few things he could think of that didn't cost money he had no one to play with. It's not that he didn't think Eiri wouldn't give him some money if asked; it was the lecture he'd receive for it. First he'd be yelled at for not bring his wallet with him and two for not having any money.

Finally he made it to the den where Eiri was working. He hesitated for a moment before going in.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

"Um, Eiri?"

"Mmm? It's a bit early for lunch isn't it."

"Uh yeah this isn't about lunch. Well you see I'm guessing you won't want to go back to the temple to show me around and there's nothing to do here. I'm also guessing you won't want to stick around for Obon. So why don't we go home and you won't have to worry or complain about the holiday traffic."

"You don't like being here with me brat?"

"What? No of course not. But, you won't let me play on the beach and there's nothing on TV."

"So why don't you go shopping or something."

"Ah well I'm sure a lot of the shops are closed and I don't have my wallet with me…"

"What? How many times have I told you to always bring your wallet with you?"

"Well this was supposed to be a nice time with your family and celebrate Oban not a vacation and besides I…I don't have any money anyway."

Eiri sighed, "This is the reason I keep telling you not to spend you whole allowance."

Shuichi sighed, "I know, but there are so many things I want."

Eiri rubbed his temple they'd had this discussion more that once so he knew it was a losing argument. Then he thought about what Shu had said and had to admit he was right about one thing if they stayed till Sunday or Monday evening the traffic would be a nightmare. He never thought he'd actually feel guilty about going straight home. Shu had put up with all his crap and had to listen to his father spout crap about him and yet he hadn't complained once about any of it. "Maybe we can think of someplace else to go."

That almost made Shu forget why he had come in here; as he never thought he'd live long enough to hear Eiri volunteer to go somewhere with him.

"Um, I'd love to but you-you said you wanted to meet my family and I just got off the phone with my mom and she's expecting us for dinner at seven tonight."

"You actually called her?"

"Ah, no actually she called with an invitation to dinner." Leaving out the part where he had to actually ask for permission to bring Eiri. "She said my father wants to impress his boss and he's bringing his daughter and she's a fan of mine."

Eiri frowned that didn't sound right, "How does your father feel about us being together?"

Shu sighed, "He likes to believe we're only roommates, no matter how many times I've told him different. List time during Christmas I pointedly told him flat out exactly the kind of relationship we have. He disowned me. I haven't spoken to him since."

"Mmm…so your father's constantly trying to set you up; even going so far as to make you feel guilty by meeting his boss' daughter."

"Um yeah"

"Think for a moment brat. Your father is trying to do the same damn thing that my father just tried."

Shu was stunned. "But-but my mother already knows about you!"

"Does she accept it?"

Shu frowned, "Well I always wanted to believe she did, but now that you mention it. She called New Years and wished me well and said my father wished I had come home to celebrate that he would have liked me to met the new girl who moved in next door. I told her that I was already in a relationship with you…" Shu sighed, "She said that was nice. But my father really wants me to find a nice girl to marry. I again told her I am with a man and asked why dad was still trying to set me up that he had said he disowned me. She said she had that all straightened out. I don't know what she's saying or doing but my guess is she's either convinced him I'm lying or just saying these things to get a rise out of him. She doesn't like to see us fight and wants us to get along. My father still thinks my career is just a dream. That it's not going as well as it is and that I should go to college and join him in his law firm."

"Your father's a lawyer?"

"Yes, when mother called at New Years she said he was trying for partner at his firm."

"Is that so? Well then your father is thinking that he'll marry you off to his boss' daughter and instantly get the promotion."

"But I already promised her we'd go! I hate to back out now!"

"Don't fret it kid. We'll go and show your parents and especially your father in person what exactly they've been trying to deny."

Shu's eyes got wide, "Eiri what are planning?"

Eiri smirked, "Same thing we showed my father."

Shu groaned this did not bode well.


	28. Back Home

They didn't really unpack much so there wasn't much to put back. It was surprisingly to see the streets so vacant; only a stray car now and then. Shu always found the scenery interesting. Then they passed by the mountain pass.

"Hey, that's weird."

"What is?" Eiri asked.

"Well Hiro told me that Mt. Shigenoi has been closed due to dangerous landslides cause by an earthquake two years ago, and that no one is allowed in there at all. But yet it looks like there's a car stalled up there and a truck too. Though it doesn't look like anyone's around." Shu shrugged then and said "Maybe they belong to the people working on the mountain and they stalled out."

Though Eiri had told him a lot of what happened in the other world when questioned how he returned he simply replied with they'd been in an accident and he returned. He never told the boy the accident happened on Mt. Shigenoi or that the accident was with another vehicle. He wouldn't have told him even that but he remembered when he woke up he didn't know he'd returned to his world and had asked Shu if he'd been hurt, he didn't want the boy to catch him in a lie so he had told him the truth just not where it occurred.

Eiri slowed to a stop when Shu mentioned a vehicle and a truck on the mountain. It was almost unnerving. Though seeing the vehicle was nowhere near what he has or had in the other world didn't stop him from reliving that moment. Though he remembered the dream where the other Shu had told him he was alright, that the accident hadn't been that bad. He still sometimes wondered if that was true or as he played it off as just his mind playing tricks on him to help ease his conscious. He hadn't had any more dreams or anything else relating to that world since his return and had even noticed that as his memories of that world started to fade as did the second picture. He even laid out the lighter for Shu to see and then asked him for it. Playing it off as he had just laid it down and forgot it and the boy never once commented on there being two pics, which again made him believe the other world was just that, a dream.

"Eiri, is something wrong?" However Eiri kept looking at the mountain. Shu frowned and waved his hand in front of Eiri's face. "Earth to Yuki, hello, what's wrong?" Seeing him lost like that Shu remembered Eiri's telling him that he'd on occasion think he'd returned to the other world and only his calling him Yuki calmed him down and it worked as he snapped back to reality. "Is something wrong, Yuki?" Shu repeated seeing Eiri was now looking at him.

Hearing the boy call him Yuki brought him back to reality as he shook his head and said, "It's nothing I'm fine."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing brat. Don't worry about it."

Shu frowned but when Eiri sped up and they left the area he decided to let it drop rather than either risk Eiri's rath or upset him further. Eiri put the incident at the back of his head and drove off.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

They returned home and Shu set to unpacking and doing a little laundry. Then set out what he thought would be good enough to go to his parent's place; a pair of beige kakis, and an orange short sleeve shirt. He then went downstairs to see about keeping busy since it was at least 3 hours till they have to get ready to go. It'd take with Eiri's driving less than half an hour to get to his parents place. Shu was pulling things out and knew if he was to have a house warming party he'd have to get all these boxes unpacked. After he and Tatsuha had played in the pool he noticed later that he'd only gotten a little sunburned and went and found the boxes with everything that was supposed to go in the bathroom and put in there and then put a few things like toilet paper and a few other things in the front bathroom then did the same for the one that was next to the library downstairs. As he was spreading things out his cell went off. It was his mother calling to make sure he was coming. He told her they were coming and maybe it was him but she sounded a little too excited.

"Mom, you heard what I said about inviting people didn't you? If you invite even one person, then Maiko will ask why you invited her and when you tell her Eiri's coming she will be upset. The she'll either yell and scream that she didn't get to invite a friend over too or she'll do it anyway. Then your one friend and her one friend whom you both tell not to say anything to anyone else will ignore that and tell another friend telling them it's a secret and before long the secret will end up with the whole neighborhood knowing about it, then the media will get wind of our being there. Then there'll be a mob scene and then well dad will be upset because then his boss will want to know what the fuss was about and then you'll have to be the one to explain to them that despite my telling you not to you told someone that I was bringing Eiri Yuki and now we're not coming at all. We'd never stop and even if we could get in the house safely I wouldn't want to have to hear dad's screaming as the media and neighbors would continue to demand to see us both." It'd happened before. Eiri had agreed to take him on a date to Disney this time and well somehow people found out and it was a mob scene and they never did make it to Disney. It wasn't a total loss as he did get to spend time with Eiri.

Shuichi was sure he could hear his mother pale as he described what would happen. He was almost sure she had told someone since she didn't say anything.

"I promise no one but your father's boss Mr. Michaelis and his daughter Elizabeth will be here." She said firmly, which told him she did indeed tell someone but was going to have to find a way around not letting them come over.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

While Shu was working Eiri put his things on the coffee table and when Shu moved downstairs Eiri thought about what they should do with the rest of the week and got an idea. First he went and found a large duffel bag. Then he packed a few things for them both then found other things he knew they'd need. Then he found a small empty shampoo bottle from a hotel. He wasn't sure why it was lying around but then it gave him an idea of the perfect way to both piss off Shu's parents and show them once and for all that he wasn't just Shuichi's roommate in a way they would find hard to continue to deny. He knew Shu might kill him for it later, but oh how much fun he was going to have in the process.

He then set out his own clothes making sure to put the shampoo bottle now filled with something that was not shampoo in the pocket of the pants he planned to wear so he wouldn't forget it.

He moved on and made lunch and called Shu when it was done and after they ate Shu was shocked and thrilled when Eiri sat with him on the couch and they found a movie they both liked it wasn't too romantic or too sappy. Though they missed a little of the beginning so Shu never found out the title but it didn't matter. All that matter was he was watching it with Eiri.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

After the movie they started to get dressed. They weren't expected for another 45 minutes but chose to leave a little early. The odds of there being that much traffic was slim but Eiri wanted to go ahead and leave even if it had meant they'd be early.

They arrived and Eiri thought it strange the way Shu was looking around as they pulled up.

"What are looking for brat?"

Shu sighed, "I lied."

Eiri raised an eyebrow, "About…?"

"Mom called and invited me to dinner at dad's request. I asked her if you could come too. She didn't say no, but then again she didn't say yes. When I reminded her of who you were she finally agreed but then she wanted to invite her book club over and was disappointed when I said no. Then she said she wanted to invite just one. I still said no. I thought well if mom invited that one friend then that one friend would likely spread the word and even uninvited there was no telling how many people would show up. I told her if she invited the whole neighborhood or we saw even one of her friends we'd leave and not even go in."

"I'm impressed brat; I wouldn't have thought you'd had the nerve." He really was impressed as if he had seen the neighbors and possibly the media standing out there waiting he would have just driven away. Though if Shu had said they should leave as his mother's book club was there he wouldn't have argued as he had come with the intent of meeting Shu's family not entertain a bunch of screaming women. He got enough of that at his book signings he didn't want to have to put up with it here.

"Well I just imagine Maiko's face if mom invited her friends over. She'd get all jealous and outraged and invite some of her friends over and it'd just snowball from there! It doesn't look like anyone else is here just the one vehicle but that's probably dad's boss, who we knew would be here."

Yeah, Eiri didn't like it that Shu's father's boss and his daughter would be there, but if it was a chance to meet Shu's father for the first time and finally knock the delusion he continues to cloud himself with of their just being friends or roommates out of his head and Shu's mother once and for all, then he'd gladly have an audience present for that victory.

Not knowing of Eiri's inner thinking continued, "I warned mom if even one friend was here we'd leave so I don't think she'll risk it. But even if she had mentioned it going against my wishes and inviting one friend then I'm sure Maiko would get wind and then demand she invite a friend and I could only hope my father would intervene."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Ah, ha, well when it comes to mom and Maiko arguing especially over you or more specially it's usually over one of your books, he tends to tune them out and not interfere. Though um, mom did say she wanted pictures, I told her she'd have to ask you on that." He decided not to tell Eiri about the fact that his mom and Maiko would likely corner him and throw a barrage of questions at him about his books. He decided he'd wait and take his punishment for that later. "Though she called a few hours ago to confirm we were coming over and she kinda acted like maybe she did call a friend or two despite what I told her but when I reminded her of how mad dad would be to have tons of people pounding on the door and all over the yard all screaming for one or both of us and how dad's boss would question what was happening, I swear I could hear her going pale! So I don't know what she did but it looks like she's keeping her word and no one else is here."

"Good, I don't feel like being mobbed today."

"Well I can't promise that. You forget my mom and sister are huge fans!"

"I'll take my chances with the two of them than a dozen girls."

Shu couldn't argue with him there.


	29. First Meeting

A/N: I am aware of the rating when I warn of a lemon ahead. I'm sure it'll be fine no more detail than planned. But for those wanting a real lemon read Second Chance Lemon. -eiriDOTcom / ?sid=26

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

They walked up the steps and his mother opened before they had the chance to even reach the door his mother stood there in a yukata.

"Um mom, why are you wearing a yukata?" Shuichi asked.

"Well I decided we'd go the traditional route for today's celebration."

"Celebration?" Shu asked curious.

"Of course." she said

Shu let it drop thinking perhaps she was wanting to celebrate Oban early or perhaps his father got that promotion without his being there or perhaps it was just his mother's wishful thinking.

As they walked in he saw Maiko also standing there also in a yukata as well as a young girl about Shuichi's age.

His mother seemed almost thrilled to introduce the girl, "Shuichi, this is Elizabeth Michaelis."

Shuichi bowed, "Nice to meet you." Then he turned and said, "I'd like you all to meet my lover Eiri Yuki."

Then Shu was almost sure that Elizabeth girl was shocked to hear this. Though he had no idea why, surely by now all of Japan and then some have heard of their relationship. Now he really was curious as to what his mother had been telling people.

Eiri bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Shindo, Miss Maiko, and Miss Michaelis."

Eiri too had caught the strange reaction the girl gave when Shuichi introduced him as his lover. He too was now curious as to what the girl had been told. He was beginning to suspect that when Shu's mother said celebration, she was having the same dream his own father had…see him married. The girls reaction made him think that perhaps Shu's family had promised this girl that Shu had already agreed to marry her and that that was the real reason his mother didn't want Eiri to come. However the chance to meet her idol proved too strong for her to resist and allowed him to come. Like he would have allowed Shu to come on his own, knowing his parents were trying to pull the same stunt as his own father. Sure he trusted Shu, but he didn't trust the boy's father. Even though they had never met, he sounded too much like his own father for his liking. Which made him think if Shu was left alone they might ask him to sign an 'autograph'; which in reality could be a marriage license. He didn't really think they'd go that far, but he wouldn't put it passed his own father or Mika either to try to pull something like that. So he didn't think it'd be much of a stretch for Shu's father to try it as well.

"Please just call me Sayako." Shuichi's mother blushed.

"You may call me Elizabeth, I never expected the great Eiri Yuki to be coming. I was told that your relationship was just as roommates and that the lover's angle was just a publicity stunt. That due to how unusual your relationship is, is the only reason you're still pretending to be a couple."

Oh yeah Eiri too heard those stupid talk show hosts talk about how their relationship was so fake. He'd been tempted more than once to just go on there and show them just how real it was. But he knew Shuichi would never go for it. Not to mention having to listen to K, Mizuki and Tohma and Mika on top of that yell at him for it.

So before Shu could think of something to say Eiri turned him around and kissed him. Not just a brief kiss either, a slow passionate one that left Shu practically melting.

All three girls were left as stunned by the kiss as Shuichi was.

Eiri broke the kiss helping keep Shuichi from slipping to the ground. He could almost see that Elizabeth girl practically fuming only confirming his theory that he was never suppose to come and that unknowing to Shuichi this was supposed to be some form of a Yui-No.

Shuichi's mother regained herself and said, "Maiko would you take them up to Shuichi's room and show them where we put their yukata's."

Shuichi by this time had also regained his sanity still holding Yuki for support, "You know if you had just told me we could have brought our own."

"Well I didn't think about it and I wasn't sure if either of you had one, so Maiko and I just bought them when we bought our new ones."

"Maiko told me you converted my room into a storage room."

"Oh I did but when you agreed to come over I had some of the boxes moved around and others to the garage and storage shed out back. Now go, go get dressed."

Maiko walked in and took the yukata's off the hangers and laid them on the bed. "Oh I forgot the tabi and sandals. You two get dressed and I'll be back with them shortly."

Shu sighed, "I swear to you Eiri, she never said a word one about yukta's or anything else." he said throwing off his shirt, unknowingly giving Eiri an idea. "I'm betting she planned this last week for her to so conveniently happen to have ones for us at the same time. Mom acted like she didn't even want you here, yet she already has a yukata ready. Though I suppose she could have just bought a new one for dad and he refused to wear it. Since you and dad are a similar build she could be just giving his new one to you. Dad's not really one to ever want to try something new. Mom could buy a new dress for every occasion. While dad would prefer to just wear his old suit over buying or wearing a new one."

While Shu was talking Eiri had quickly undressed and grabbed the shampoo bottle out of his pocket and poured a little out onto himself. Shu had stopped undressing to talk, and then he shook his head. He bent over to take off his shorts when he felt Eiri gripped him from behind.

Shu stiffened as he felt something hard pressed up against him, "Eiri we can't!"

Eiri however didn't listen as he dropped the boy's boxers causing him to squeak. Then he maneuvered the boy so that he was half laying face down on the bed.

"E-Eiri we-we can't." Shu again protested though Eiri did take note that his protest wasn't as strong as before.

He leaned over and asked right in the boy's ear, "Are you sure, Shu-i-chi?" Eiri said in a low tone punctuating the boys name causing him to shiver and moan.

Eiri took that as a sign to continue. He positioned himself and then slowly entered the boy causing him to whimper. Eiri didn't want to take time to prepare the boy so he was going slowly. After he was in to the hilt he just laid there holding the boy's hands above his head pinned to the bed and smirked as he heard the boy start to moan. He pulled out and pushed back in slowly at first then started searching for the boy's sweat spot. Once he found it he sped up and alternated between hitting it and not hitting it.

Maiko came back and was about to knock on the door when she heard strange noises coming from the room, at first she thought someone was hurt but soon ruled that out. Curiosity getting the better of her she opened the door a crack and almost dropped what she was holding letting out a small gasp; unable to believe what she was seeing. She wasn't sure if she should scratch her eyes out seeing her brother having sex or commit to memory her god all sweaty and naked.

Eiri hearing a noise looked over and seeing Maiko smirked and started to hit the boy's sweet spot intently before whispering in the boy's ear a minute later, "Come for me, Shu-i-chi." Again in a low tone punctuating the boys name causing him to scream and do as he was told. Eiri soon followed the boy over the edge.

After recovering his breath Eiri reached over and grabbed the first yukata he found and grabbed the white under-kimono and draped it over Shuichi before pulling out and grabbed the blue top layer and holding it to cover himself and walking over to the door and smiled at Maiko. He opened it wider and asked in a sweet voice. "Are those for us?" Unable to speak she just nodded and wordlessly handed over the tabi and sandals. Eiri chuckled a bit and then asked, "Would you mind terribly getting me a wet wash rag?" Eiri so wanted to laugh as the girls face went red and nodded quickly before turning and running off.

When Shuichi heard Eiri say his sister's name his eyes practically bulged out before he whimpered and closed them. After hearing Eiri's request he looked over and noticed she was gone and hissed, "Bastard, you knew she was there the whole time didn't you!"

Eiri smirked, "No she wasn't there the whole time she showed up just as we were about finished."

Just then Maiko returned and handed the wet rag to Eiri blushing furiously.

Eiri took it and smiled and said, "Thank you, we'll see you downstairs in a moment." She swallowed but nodded and left. As he was cleaning himself up he said, "So, you never told me what Maiko thinks of us." Then he laid the cloth on the boy's head who grabbed it and glared at him.

"She unlike my parents doesn't really seem to care what I do or who I do it with. Well except she's not happy I'm with you."

At that Eiri frowned, "I thought you said she didn't care?"

Shuichi continued to clean himself up hoping beyond hope he didn't smell like sex, he so didn't want to have to explain that to his parents if they didn't already know what happened. He did his best to control his voice and not scream out but in the end he couldn't avoid it, Eiri's voice proved to be too much. "She doesn't care if I'm with a man or not. It's you she doesn't want me to be with. You're her god and she always had a fantasy that someday you'd sweep her off her feet. She wasn't too happy when she learned you went for me over her."

Eiri smirked, 'Ah that explains a lot. Mmm…that might work to my advantage. I may just play with her a bit to rile their parents up even more so.'

Shuichi glared at Eiri hoping to stop the flow of come by the time he finished dressing. He reached for his boxers but was stopped by Eiri's hand. "You're not going to need those."

Shuichi was stunned. "Eiri, you can't be serious!" Eiri smirked indicating he was very serious. Shu whimpered this didn't bode well at all! He was really afraid of what Eiri had in mind for the rest of the day.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-zz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A/N: A Yui-no is a Tradition of an engaged couple. The bride's and groom's families eat and drink together. The couple exchange special gifts symbolic of happiness and good fortune.

Yukata is basically a summer Kimono.

Tabi are the split-toed white socks worn with a kimono.


	30. Eiri meet Shiuchi's Dad!

They came down the stairs dressed and Maiko refused to look at them only continued to text her friends about what she'd seen. She couldn't bear to even look at Shuichi, the fact that she'd seen her brother naked like that made her think she'd be sick. However she practically wanted to drool and squeal with delight at the memory of her god all hot and sweaty and nude! She'd steal small glances at him blush and turn back to her phone. She had no problem other than embarrassment at looking at or staring at Eiri.

"Shuichi, what did you do to your sister? She's been acting weird since she came back from upstairs." Shuichi's father asked.

"Yeah and what was all that noise we heard up their earlier?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

'Kill me now!' Shuichi thought hanging his head and blushing brightly.

However Eiri simply list a cigarette and said, "We didn't do anything. She must accidently caught us changing or something. As for the noise it must have been an animal or something. I didn't hear anything." Then he sat down on the couch. Shuichi couldn't believe he could be so casual about it. But as he moved to sit next to Eiri he suddenly shot his hand out and pulled Shuichi into his lap causing him to gasp. Both from surprise as Eiri had NEVER done this before and the fact that he was confident that Eiri too had chosen to go without underwear if what was pressed up against him was any indication.

Maiko just blushed deeply, there was no way in hell she was about to admit to her father that she'd just see Shuichi and Eiri having sex. One her father would throw a fit over just the thought of his son having sex upstairs, especially with a man. Two she would get it for just watching and not telling right away what was going on. And three well she knew that this whole dinner thingy was to introduce Shuichi to their father's new boss that he had the delusion of thinking would be his new son-in-law and future law partner. She also knew hell would freeze over before Shuichi gave up his career or from what she saw earlier Yuki either. So she knew this whole thing would be a disaster in the making. But she knew there was no convincing her parents of that.

"Ah Dad I'd like you to meet my lover and future husband Eiri Yuki!"

His father raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean future husband?"

"Oh, well Eiri asked me to marry him. I know it won't be valid but that doesn't matter. We're going to say vows and exchange rings and that's all that counts!"

"I will not permit it!"

"What? What do you mean you won't permit it! I'm 19! You can't stop me!"

z-z-z-z

Hearing shouting Shuichi's mother came in and distracted everyone by saying "Excuse me but dinner would be ready shortly." Then was shocked to see Shuichi sitting in Eiri lap like that; she looked around and saw Elizabeth outside. She smiled and said, "Shuichi, could you come here for a moment?"

Eiri didn't like it but reluctantly let the boy go.

"Eiri Yuki, as in the famous author?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

Eiri put out his cigarette and looked up at the man and said, "Yes."

"Ah, I have heard many things about you, how you were practically a major playboy before suddenly slowing down then stopping altogether just after you and Shindo got together. But your books have always been on the best sellers list. So I never understood why you agreed to this farce of a relationship just to help one lone boy achieve his dream of being a rock star and stayed with him for a little over two years."

"I don't even know why your even here! This is an engagement party between my son and Mr. Michaelis' daughter Elizabeth! The only reason you're here is because my wife and daughter have a fascination with your books!"

At that Eiri smirked, "You know, it's funny my father tried the same damn thing. He wanted me to come visit of course he made it sound like he only cared to see me since he'd heard of my accident. But he couldn't be bothered with actually showing any form of concern. Then he turned around and introduced me to a girl and told me I was going to marry her."

"So you're engaged now? Why did Shuichi seem to think he was engaged to you then?"

Eiri glared at Shuichi's father before he smiled and said as a matter of fact "Because I refused to give in to my bastard of a father and marry whom he wanted me too! I asked Shuichi to marry me and he accepted!"

"That's a LIE!" Mr. Michaelis yelled. "Mr. Shindo and I have been working very hard the past four months arranging this party and working out the details on what college young Shindo will be attending. Then working out where Shuichi's office will be in our new law firm. I don't appreciate you coming in here and lying to our faces! It's not even funny coming from a man using a young boy just to boost his sales by pretending to be in a relationship! Mr. Shindo has assured me that his son was very eager to marry my daughter after he was shown her picture."

At that Eiri got angry and when he's angry he's defensive and Shuichi would probably kill him for it later. "I don't give a flying flip what lies you were told, but for your information Shuichi has no idea that this is even an engagement party! Hell he didn't even know you existed till about a few hours ago and I can guarantee he has never seen your daughter before today or if he has he sure as hell didn't think he was supposed to be married to her. And for you information I did not get together with Shuichi to boost my sales or get his career started or anything else you may have heard!"

"So, you've been using my son for your own sick purposes? Shuichi told me once that you screw him. I tried to block it out and only think of you as simply his roommate. But there obviously things lacking in your so called relationship, from what he told me I assume this is simply a one-sided relationship. He gives and gives while you take. You don't actually love my son; you simply like a screw toy. I am telling you now I won't allow it to continue! How did the two of you meet anyway? I can't believe Shuichi ever frequented any bars."

"We met in a park we talked and I insulted his lyrics and left. Later he jumped in front of my car. It was wet and raining and I took him home with me."

"So you started screwing my son so soon after meeting him?"

"NO! It was a while after that. He asked me to be his lover and I agreed." He smirked despite having a feeling Shuichi would kill him later for this. "We did it three times that night! Soon after that he barged into my apartment wanting to move in all the while claiming he loved me! That was a little over two years ago. Our relationship is far from a farce and believe me or not I do love him. I can tell you now, that if you believe that Shuichi will marry that girl because you want him too or drop his career short of getting fired or having all his fans desert him you are the delusional one. Now as to your earlier questions on the noise I lied, I know exactly what it is you head and I'm sure Maiko here will attest to it, as she at least saw a little. That the noise you heard earlier was me fucking Shuichi into the bed!"

Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Shindo both paled and looked at Maiko who said nothing but her trying to hide her face in her phone. Her face was so red you'd think her head was about to shoot off like a rocket and explode!

Maiko couldn't believe this! Oh she so wanted to curl up in a hole and disappear!

Eiri feeling like he'd already done enough went to get Shuichi.

z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z-z- z

A/N: I have done a touch of research into gay marriage in Japan. Even though it's not technically legal, I read this man was trying to pass a law one year that if you or your significant other are from a country where it is legal then it will be valid in Japan!

I also researched age limits. And it said males 13 and over can have consensual sex and though you're considered I guess mid adult after 18 as it says you're seen as an adult at 18 but not legally an adult till 20. (Sounds confusing to me.) 20 is also the legal drinking age.


	31. Shuichi meets Elizabeth

At the same time Shuichi was relived to get away from Eiri, he was defiantly acting strange. First forcing him to go without underwear and then making him sit on his lap. He was defiantly acting strange. Plus getting away from his annoying father.

"Yes, mom?"

"Why are you leaving your poor fiancé all alone?"

Shuichi cocked his head, 'How'd she know?' "Um well because you called me over here?"

His mother blinked not understanding that he'd meant Eiri. She shook her head and said, "Quit talking nonsense." Then she pushed him towards the back door and pushed him outside.

Shuichi looked back at her wondering why she had said his fiancé was out here. His only fiancé that he was aware of was Eiri.

Elizabeth turned around and smiled and said, "Hi, I'm so happy to meet you Shindo or may I call you Shuichi? After all we'll be married soon."

"Um it's fine if you wish to call me by my first name." Then the last half of her statement register, "Wait, you mean you know about this whole married thing?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"I'm really sorry but no matter what I can't marry you. I just got engaged to Eiri yesterday." Or was that the day before? It's not like it mattered much, Eiri had asked he had accepted so when it happened was more of mute point but still the last few days had been hectic what with moving in to their new apartment to the impromptu trip to Kyoto, to the proposal and now this it was hard to keep up with when something happened exactly.

"What? No way! We have been engaged for four months. You can't take back your proposal to me now!"

Shuichi blinked, "My what?"

"Your proposal to me! The letter you wrote proposing after only seeing my picture was so romantic! Though I'd have loved it if you had composed a song for me as well."

"Ah, I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth but I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's see four months ago oh wait you know I think I do remember seeing a picture of you. I think my mother sent it to me hoping it would entice me, but really I mean you're pretty and all, however I am in love with Eiri. I don't know who sent you that proposal love note but it wasn't me. I don't think I ever responded to the picture as I got it at work and I forgot all about it. I do remember earlier today I was bored and after unpacking a few things and was clearing out my phone mail and I remember seeing the email and wondered who you were."

"No that's not true we've been talking back and forth quite often."

"Ah not with me. Sorry this is the first time I've ever talked to you."

Just then Eiri poked his head out in time to see the girl run crying into Shuichi's chest. "No! I love you! You promised to marry me! I've told everyone I know! They didn't believe me even after they saw the letter you wrote. You promised! You promised to marry me!"

Shuichi sighed, "I'm really sorry, but I told you before I didn't write any letter. I do vaguely remember the day I got the picture because I showed it to Hiro and he commented about how pretty you were and I teased him that Ayaka would be jealous. But I never promised to marry anyone but Eiri!"

"And it's going to stay that way!"

Shuichi and Elizabeth both looked up in surprise.

"Eiri, what are doing out here?"

"Confirming what I heard." Eiri said walking over and pulling Elizabeth away from Shuichi and then pulling Shuichi close to him. "It seems that your father and her father have been making plans for you to not only marry her, but to give up music, go to college and join their law firm all at the same time."

"That's right. Father was having me help set up my new husband's office!" Elizabeth said with pride.

"Well you can tell your father that the wedding is off!" Eiri said.

"No Way! I love him!"

"Love? You don't even know him!" Eiri scoffed.

"Of course I do!" Then she listed a number of things she knew about him. Things she'd learned from magazine to the internet to the boy's parents.

At that Eiri laughed.

Elizabeth was fuming, "Just what's so funny?"

"Tell me then, how long is his…"

"EEP!" Shuichi quickly put his hand on Eiri's mouth. "Eiri! What's gotten into you tonight?" Shuichi asked blushing furiously. He couldn't believe Eiri was about to ask her that! Then another thought crept into his head. 'Oh god, please! Please tell me that the reason he made me go without underwear was so that he could fuck me out here in the open! No, no way! There's no way I'll allow it! I won't let him do that!'

However Shuichi was more stunned when a blushing Elizabeth said, "Well no I don't know that yet!"

"And you never will!" Eiri growled and tried to push Shuichi face down on picnic bench.

Shuichi himself however wasn't stupid he knew what Eiri was planning. "NO! No Way! I won't do it! Not here!"

However his father and Elizabeth's father came out and Shuichi's father believing that Eiri was trying to rape his son. He ran over and pulled Eiri away and tried to punch him but Eiri easily caught it. Then Mr. Michaelis came and together they pushed Eiri up against the post of the wooden overhang.

"How dare you! How dare you try to rape my son for the second time tonight!" Mr. Shindo screamed.

"What?" Shuichi, Eiri and Elizabeth all screamed at the same time.

Elizabeth ran over and threw her arms around Shuichi crying, "Oh you poor thing! So he's just a monster using you! I knew it! Father won't hold you anything against you when you join his law firm!"

"What are talking about Elizabeth?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"You see father Tohma Seguchi the president of NG Studios is actually Eiri Yuki's brother in law."

"I see, so he's obviously been forcing himself on the boy and raping him this whole time; using his connections in music industry to keep the boy with him. If the boy left him then he'd end his musical career. Don't worry dear boy you'll never have to worry about this man again! I'll pay for your college education and you can pay me back over time while you're working for me."

"Yes, this is all over with now! I'll call the police and have them arrest this man for rape…" Mr. Shindo started.

"Now wait a minute!" Eiri yelled trying to get away from the two men struggling to hold him down."

Shuichi himself was shocked by his father's accusation, but finally he couldn't take it anymore he was crying and finally he pushed Elizabeth away walked over and pulled his father away from Eiri who was easily able to throw Mr. Michaelis off him. One he could have handled just not both putting their full weight on him. He would have eventually broken free on his own but he was still happy Shuichi saved him.

Shuichi pulled out his heart necklace and said, "Just because I refused to let Eiri have his way with me on that bench here in the open with Miss Elizabeth watching doesn't mean he was trying to rape me." Shuichi said his voice low but serious. Then he looked his father in the eye and said, "You may not believe me, but I do love Eiri and I believe he loves me."

Eiri removed his key and wrapped his arm around the boy pulling him close, he held up the lock, "Aren't you forgetting something brat?"

At that Shuichi blushed, then he looked at his father and at the same time pulled Eiri's hand with the key to the key hole in his heart and said, "You see dad, this is what I'm talking about. Eiri literally has the key to my heart! He has never raped me!"

"Are you saying he has never forced himself on you?" Shuichi's father demanded.

"Yes, I am! He has never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do!" 'Well okay, that's partly a lie. I didn't exactly want to do it with him when we first got together. I even accused him of raping me at the time, despite my asking him to be my lover just before that. Though I agree I never actually told him to stop so that was my fault. So I guess it I were to tell father the truth it'd be yes and no. He did force me the first time, but that was two years ago. He's never had to force me since then.'

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." Eiri said pulling Shuichi with him.


	32. The Letter

Eiri pulled Shuichi inside only to run into Shuichi's mother.

"What's all the commotion out there?"

Shu sighed, "Sorry mom."

"Excuse us, Mrs. Shindo. But we must be going."

"Going? But what about dinner? I even made your favorite Shuichi, to celebrate your engagement!"

Just then Elizabeth, her father and Shuichi's father all came running in after the couple.

Shuichi glared at his mother, "I don't care who lied to you, Miss Elizabeth and everyone else by saying that I proposed to her, but I haven't proposed to anyone! I do remember your sending me her picture mom, but I never responded to it and I defiantly didn't tell you I'd marry her."

"But your engagement has been going on for four months! Elizabeth has been here a number of times with me planning the wedding only to have her leave because you've texted her. She'd be gone for over an hour!"

"How could I text her? I didn't even know her name till you introduced us an hour or so ago. So how could I have possibly had her phone number to text her?"

"But this was supposed to be an engagement party!"

"Well I guess if you insist on it, it still can be."

"So you mean you changed your mind and are willing to marry Elizabeth?" His father asked.

"NO! I am only marrying Eiri and no one else!"

"What? I don't understand! Elizabeth talks about the love letter you sent her all the time!"

Shuichi frowned and turned towards Elizabeth. "You don't happen to have that letter with you do you?"

He remembered more than once when some guy Maiko happened to be dating would send her a letter, even if it wasn't what he or Hiro would personally deem a love letter she would and almost always would have it in her purse! So the way his mother said Elizabeth bragged about the letter he thought that maybe she'd be like Maiko and keep it on her.

"Of course I do!" In this case it seems he was right. She turned around and went into the living room and took the letter out of her purse. She then returned and handed it to him with a big smile on her face. She was sure he'd remember once he'd seen the letter.

Shuichi frowned and Eiri reading over his shoulder started laughing.

Shuichi and Elizabeth both glared at him.

"It's not funny!" Elizabeth yelled.

Eiri looked at her and said, "Oh but it is."

"What is it exactly that's so funny about this letter, Yuki? I don't see anything funny about it."

"Brat, if you could write like this I'd never insult your lyrics. I'll admit you've moved up from the third grade when we met. I'd say you're more maybe fourth or fifth."

"My lyrics aren't that bad!"

"So can you honestly tell me you understand everything in that letter?"

Shuichi hesitated some. Truth was he was having a little trouble understanding it all. But not wanting to admit that to Eiri he said with as much confidence he could muster, "Of course I understand it all!"

Eiri snatched the paper away from him and handed it to Maiko, "As his sister I'm sure you've read over some of his worst excuses for lyrics." Again Shuichi yelled in protest! "So Miss Maiko you read this and tell me if you honestly believe Shuichi wrote this."

Maiko took it and as she started to read over it, Eiri glanced over and saw Elizabeth glaring at him. Obviously hoping it would unnerve him some. Truth was he wasn't the least bit unnerved. He didn't care if she hated him, she wouldn't be the first woman in the world that hated him and most likely not the last.

Maiko barely got through the first paragraph before she started to snicker. Then she looked at Elizabeth. "You really think Shuichi wrote this? You've never listened to his music have you?"

"Maiko! You too!" Shuichi exclaimed not believing that his own sister was now against him.

She shrugged, "Sorry Shu, the truth hurts. Besides I doubt you have ever even seen a movie based on any of Shakespeare's works much less ever even picked up a book."

"Who is this Shakes Peirce guy? You said he's a writer. Have you ever met him Yuki?"

Eiri bopped him on the head, "That's Shakespeare idiot. He's a writer from the 18th century. It's a miracle you managed to pass English. Good thing you didn't take literature or not even Hiro could have helped you pass."

Before the boy could answer Elizabeth looked at Shuichi and asked, "Shuichi? You're just playing with us right? I mean you know who Shakespeare is. I mean you wrote this letter and it was so sweet and romantic! It made me believe I was Juliet and you were my Romeo."

Shuichi frowned, "But your name is Elizabeth not Juliet and why would you think of me as a romeo? I'm not a playboy! That's was Hiro's job, before he met Ayaka or Eiri's before he got serious about me."

Eiri turned to Elizabeth and said, "You're wasting your breath. If he hadn't cheated off of Hiro he'd have never passed English much less graduated."

"Eiri!" Shuichi complained.

Before she could respond to that Maiko suddenly asked, "What's wrong mom?"

Maiko noticed her mother had been acting strangely after she had made fun of the letter and mentioned Shakespeare her mother snatched the letter and read it and suddenly went pale before she disappeared and she ran upstairs. Then she returned and kept reading the two letters, when she turned and glared at her husband.

"Why did you do this Shinichirou?"

Shuichi's father blinked, "Why did I do what?"

"My darling Sayoko, you are the light that shines in the east and are my beautiful Juliet. I am not worthy…"

"Of being your Romeo." Elizabeth finished with tears in her eyes.

Sayoko glared at her husband, "So shall we continue to read well not even two letters really. It's more like one with the names changed."

Elizabeth cried out, "How could you! How could you use your own father's love letter and send it to me, Shuichi? How could you?"

"What? No way! I've never seen or heard any of this before today!"

"I don't suppose you have any ideas as to how the two letters are the same do you, Shinichirou?" Sayoko asked.


	33. The Letter Writer

"I'm sure dad had a reason for getting Uncle Renji to write it. Didn't you?" Maiko asked.

Being caught between a rock and a hard place Shinichirou sighed and said, "I was never very good at English or things like love letters. Even in junior high, girls I wrote letters too laughed and rejected me. My childhood friend Renji on the other hand had been making straight A's in English since he started preschool! So after all my previous failed attempts at love letters in the past back fired, the thought of writing you a love letter and having you too laugh at it and walking away was too great! I couldn't lose you! I knew you were the one for me! I couldn't bare the thought of losing you! So I showed Renji what I'd written. I'd hoped he could give me some suggestions on how to fix it. Then Renji's sister Reya walked in and took the letter. After reading it she told me if I was smart and really wanted the girl I was so in love with that I'd ask Renji to write it for me. She said my letter looked more like a law review than a love letter. She pointed out that since Renji was majoring in literature he could surely write one that would help me win your heart! I didn't have to think about it long. I begged him to write it. I never meant for you to find out."

"So you're telling me that all these years I've been holding on to a letter you didn't even write?"

"I'm sorry. He warned me that I should just take a chance and give you my letter. But you had so many admirers that I felt if you read my letter you'd just laugh at it and I'd never get a second chance."

"I see. However that doesn't give you the right to simply copy my letter change the name and give it to Elizabeth, claiming it's from Shuichi!"

"I didn't. I went back to Renji and told him I wanted another love letter, similar to the one I gave you back in college to give to a girl Shuichi was going to marry. I didn't even realize it was the same letter. I never imagined that he wouldn't write a new one and just give me one almost exactly like yours.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Well he questioned me about the fact that Shuichi was supposedly Eiri Yuki's lover. I of course told him not to talk nonsense. That it was just a nasty rumor the media was spreading. That it happens with would be rock stars. He tried to tell me he believed that nonsense about you being in a serious relationship with that man and that your being a rock star was genuine that you had succeeded. But even if that was true it will never last."

Shuich glared at his father, "I've told you a dozen times already! I am not a would be rock star! I AM a rock star! My albums are at the top of the charts and I've also told you time and time again that Eiri is my lover! We're not faking it for the media, for you or for anyone! I didn't correct you at Christmas when you spouted nonsense about me only being roommates with Eiri. However I wasn't totally sure of Eiri's feelings at the time and so I allowed mom to manipulate me into well not exactly agreeing but not exactly setting you straight about our relationship either. Then at Obon you again started in on how I was only playing a rock star and that I wasn't making money or anything and even if I my career was real it would eventually tank. Oh but if I went to college and studied boring law books I'd eventually have a boring career as a lawyer."

"What do you mean boring? When you were a child I used to look over and see a bright happy smile on your face!"

"Yeah that was because I found it funny to hear you yelling at the lawyers on the TV what they should do and then yell even more when they didn't do what you thought they should do! Then if it was a live action court show you'd threaten to call or go down and have a talk with the lawyers and set them straight. If mom hadn't stopped you, you probably would have! If however we were watching a law drama TV show you'd yell and complain that the writers obviously didn't know what a real court was like if it bit them! And once again threaten to go to America where some were filmed and teach them how a real court works. But if you weren't there as entertainment and forced me to sit there and watch I'd end up going to sleep! If you don't believe me ask Maiko! She ended up asleep right next to me!"

Maiko sighed, "He's right dad. The only one around here to find any entertainment or joy out of just watching a court trial on TV was you."

Everything that had been said up to this point Elizabeth had kept quite thinking. Finally she blurted out, "But wait even if this old guy wrote the letter, you can't tell me he was the one texting me!" Then she looks up with stars in her eyes at Shuichi and said, "It really was you texting me all this time, wasn't it?"

Eiri smirked and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble but he can't text anyone!"

Shuichi sighed, "Eiri won't let me get texting on my phone."

Eiri scowled, "You know the reason for that too!"

Elizabeth glared even harder at Eiri, before turning to Shuichi and saying, "You shouldn't let him tell you what to do, Shuichi! You're an adult! You should decide for yourself if you want to get it!"

Shuichi couldn't respond to that. He knew she was right; he could get it on his own. But at the same time he knew Eiri would kill him if he did it behind his back. To him it wasn't really worth the fight he'd get into with Eiri if he did do something like that behind his back.

Eiri glared right back and said, "If I let him have the ability to text, then he'd spend every free second sending me text messages and insist I respond to them."

"What's wrong with that? It sounds romantic!" Elizabeth said.

"Romantic? You wouldn't think that if you had a job. He'd be texting you constantly keeping you from getting any work done!"

"You can't know that!" Elizabeth argued.

"As a matter of fact I do! When we first got together he'd call me every chance he got. He did it all the time and expected me to take time away from writing which is my JOB to listen to his constant drivel! Then after calling every five minutes to tell me what's happened so far he comes home and repeats it again in more detail. If I let him have text messaging ability he'd want me to respond to it. If you call that romantic you need a reality check! Even now he sometimes still tries it."

"Yeah, but you keep your phone off all the time."

"That's the reason! If my editor Mizuki didn't insist I wouldn't even have a cell phone!" Eiri's phone did have internet but not text and only had it, again at Mizuki's insistence.

Sayoko looked at her husband, "Well, Shinichirou? If Shuichi can't text, then whom has Elizabeth been talking too?"

Shinichirou still not wanting to give in said, "What you believe them?"

Maiko sighed she could see where this was heading, "Look, why don't we settle this? Shuichi give me your cell phone."

"What? Why?"

"To prove that it couldn't have been you phone!" Then she blushed and had trouble looking Eiri in the eye and said, "Um I'd like to have yours too, Master Yuki. To…um to…to uh show that Shuichi didn't use your phone to text her."

Eiri raised an eyebrow at the Master comment and had a feeling she really only wanted his phone to get his number. Still…once he had Shu upstairs whether the boy liked it or not he could think of a way or two to piss everyone waiting for them down here off even more. "Sure why not. If it'll finally clear this mess up. But I'm afraid we'll have to go get them as we left them with our clothes upstairs."

Seeing the smirk on his face Shuichi knew that despite his words that Eiri was thinking of something naughty to do while upstairs and it'd be useless to resist.

Maiko too saw the look and remembering Eiri all sweaty and naked nearly gave her a nose bleed. She was doing her best to block out the part that Shuichi was there too. Thinking of that nearly made her sick.

"How about instead Shuichi and I go get them together!" Elizabeth suggested.

Like hell Eiri was going to let this bitch be alone with Shuichi. Even though he had no doubts that Shuichi had never seen or heard of this girl before today didn't mean she might not, despite learning that Shuichi had only learned of her, do what he feared from the get go from the boy's father and ask him to sign an 'autograph', which in turned could be anything from a marriage license to a simple agreement to marry her; no matter what he wasn't going to let her. He knew Shuichi would never think to look at the paper he was signing, tough when he got the boy home he was going to sit him down and make him start to seriously think about what it was he was signing. Then again she might not be one for such trickery, but might try to come on to him and even though Shuichi would never do anything with her he did want her touching what belonged to him!

"No thanks, we don't need your help." Eiri said then winked at Maiko and dragged Shuichi up the stairs.

Despite knowing what was going to happen upstairs, Maiko thought seriously about that wink he sent her. 'Could he be wanting me to send her up there? But why? I mean we both know what their going to do up there. W-Wait…didn't Shuichi say something earlier about Master Yuki wanting to have sex outside in front of her? Oh well I hope I don't regret this.'

She knew they probably barely made it to the top of the stairs by now but it was fine. By the time the girl got thee Maiko was sure she'd see the same thing she did! "Miss Elizabeth…" Maiko started in her most innocent tone.

Thankfully after Shuichi and Eiri left so did her mother outside and her father following to try to make up with her. Otherwise one or both might suspect her up to something. Particularly her father after what Eiri had told him earlier about her witnessing them having sex and not speaking about it. She could only hope Elizabeth's father doesn't suspect anything. "You might go up there and make sure they come back. I mean you never know they may be up there either changing or just gathering their clothes ready to leave." Maiko didn't think they'd just up and leave but at least she can honestly say she didn't lie. After all that has happened she wouldn't put it past the couple to just take their clothes and run.


	34. Shock

"Sayako please be reasonable."

"Reasonable? I just learned that a love letter my husband used years ago to gain my attention not only lied to me but had someone else write the love letter instead! What else have you lied about?"

Shinichirou sighed, "Look Sayako I never meant to hurt you. I have never lied to you."

"What about the letter?"

"I never actually admitted writing it, only sending it to you. I had a crush on you since sophomore year in high school and after seeing the guy you were dating and knowing he majored in literature I never had the courage to give write on to you and risk you rejecting me. I took some literature classes hoping at least to be near you but I didn't do so well. I was happy to see our son didn't take after me and he passed."

Sayako giggled, "Did you miss the part where Master Yuki said that Shu cheated off of Hiro?"

Shinichirou frowned, "You mean he was serious? I knew he was failing for a while then he suddenly got serious about school. I just assumed he finally grew up and faced reality. Did you know he cheated?"

"Well not exactly but I had my suspicious. He went from flunking to a B average in some and a C in others. And then after meeting Hiroshi and learning which classes they shared and which ones they didn't, it didn't take long to see that he was only making the B in the classes they shared. And the C in the ones they didn't."

"If you're going to cheat why not cheat completely? And why did you never tell me this?"

"I can only assume he didn't completely cheat because then you be expecting him to get straight A's in all his classes once you saw some A's and some C's on his report card and I didn't tell you I suspected cheating because then you'd probably have forbidden him to see Hiroshi anymore and honestly that's the reason he was making C's in the other classes and in the classes they shared he'd bring home B's on normal papers but on test papers they'd be C's. So it was clear Hiroshi was forcing Shuichi to study if only a little. If you had forbidden their relationship then I saw Shuichi flunking out. The last thing I wanted was to listen to you yell and scream at him for flunking out. I also didn't want our son to be either a drop out or a flunk out. At least this way he graduated."

"Yes, by cheating. You so should have told me."

"No, then you two would be talking even less than you do now. So now let's get back to your story what made you decide to give me a letter you made Renji's write?"

"All through junior year and all I could do was watch you and love you from afar. Renji's sister Reya was in your class and told me to man up and ask me out. It wasn't till our senior year when I finally got the guts to write a letter. After reading it Reya advise me to get Renji to write it or else I'll miss my chance as she knew several other guys interested in asking you out and you'd never go out with me based on my letter. So I begged Renji to write it. He warned me you'd be angry when you found out and that I should give you my letter and take my chances. But I couldn't. I couldn't risk you hating me and never giving me a chance. I knew he was right that if we got together I would have to eventually tell you but I could never find that perfect time. After we started dating and spent all our senior year together, I was happy to see we'd be going to the same college together."

"We'd been together a year by then you could have told me."

"I couldn't do that! I was certain you'd leave me the moment you found out! Then barely a year into our first year in college you tell me your pregnant I was shocked. I thought we'd both used protection. But I wanted to do right by you and the baby and asked you to marry me. A part of me never thought you'd agree seeing as we'd only been together a year and a half but I was happy you agreed. I was even happier when Melody was born. I wasn't sure we were really ready to be parents but we were determined to make it work. Despite what our parents thought when they advised us to give her up for adoption. Then when she got sick at a month old we did all we could but couldn't save her. Then you went into such a depression that I thought you'd never come out of it but thankfully you did eventually overcome it."

"I had to for you, for us. Now tell me what your letter was like?"

"Saya I really don't think…"

"I want to hear it Shin."

Shinichirou sighed and started to recite his letter, "Sayako you are being charged with being too beautiful. I wish to be yours and help to rid you of this charge." He continued on and the more he talked the more it did sound like a lawyer talking to a judge or a jury.

Sayako giggled then frowned, "Wait I thought you said you never sent it to me."

"I didn't why?'

"What happened to your letter?"

Shinichirou blinked, "I don't know I never really gave it a thought. Last time I saw it Reya had it. I assumed she threw it away why?"

"Because about six months after Melody died I received a strange letter. It wasn't mailed it was just in the mailbox with my name on it. I read it and it sounded exactly like the letter you said you wrote."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? Were you that embarrassed by it?

Sayako smile and walked over to him and touched his face, "No I wasn't embarrassed by it. I thought it sounded just like you. I couldn't have been happier thinking you wrote it for me, although I did think it was odd you wouldn't just give it to me. But I also thought it strange that it was so totally different from the one you gave me that convinced me you were the one for me. I couldn't understand. Though after getting to know you I did wonder how you were able to write such a beautiful letter that was able to convince me to go out with you. So when I received the new letter I thought it was you, but you never said anything even when I dropped hints. Then you got the job at your grandfather's law firm while still in college I eventually I forgot about it. I started too concentrated more on being a wife and trying to have children."

"Who knew it'd take 15 years of trying to have another. I thought that we'd never have children. Then finally Shuichi came along followed a few years later by Maiko. When Shuichi was born I hadn't seen you that happy since Melody was born. You were such an overprotective mother hen to both when they were real little but they both grew up strong and independent just like their mother. Perhaps someday we should tell them about their sister."

"Yes, someday maybe." Sayako tired of talking about the past said, "Even still you should not have played with Elizabeth's heart by not checking to be sure the letter wasn't the same and you really shouldn't have spent all that time texting her."

He wasn't about to admit to her that he'd never read the first letter. That after Renji finished the letter Reya read it and loved it. So he was confident Sayako would as well. So he didn't feel the need to read it. Sappy romantic poetry stuff wasn't really his thing. "Sayako, I only want what is best for our son. I want to see him get married to a woman and have children and a career he can be proud of. I thought that by giving Elizabeth that letter, that I could kill Renji for not making a new one, that she would fall in love with Shuichi like you did me and it worked. I had hoped meeting and seeing how beautiful Elizabeth was Shuichi would do the right thing and agree to this arranged marriage. But I swear to you I never texted her. You know me and texting. Do you honestly think I could keep her fooled into thinking I was Shuichi? I also don't know who was texting her. I had nothing to do with it. This was the first I'm hearing of this"

Sayako actually believed him. He had gotten better at texting but as she thought about it she realized he was right. There was no way he could have convinced Elizabeth he was Shuichi. She also doubted at this point that he would lie to her. So who was she texting? "Still Maiko and Shuichi are both right I doubt that Shuichi would ever be happy being a lawyer."

"What? You too? What about all those times I saw "Shuichi talking to you about the court show we just watched?"

Sayako smiled, "It's true he was telling me about it, but it wasn't the show he was most interested in. It was his father's crazy antics that made the show enjoyable. Without you there they both would fall asleep while it was going. I never told you as I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I see. Well whether or not Shuichi joins the law firm is one thing, I would rather like having the chance for us to work together, like I did with my grandfather. But even so I'll be happy with any kind of real job he chooses. Even his alleged boyfriend has a real job. But I will never accept him marrying a man, especially one who's only using him for sex and blackmailing him into staying with him."

"You don't really believe he's being blackmailed…do you?"

"Can you honestly saw that a womanizing man like that is actually in love with our son? I don't know what kind of game he's playing by claiming to want to marry Shu but I'm determined to find out!"

Sayako sighed, as much as she hated to admit it seeing how they acted towards each other like they were an old married couple, she wanted to believe it was love. But she too couldn't help but wonder what a ladies' man like Master Yuki could possibly want with her scrawny son other than using him for sex. She hated the very idea of her God and her son having sex but she hated the thought that her poor son was being used too.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Meanwhile inside Maiko turned to Mr. Michaelis and asked, "So who did you get to start texting Elizabeth making her think it was Shuichi?"

"What are you talking about? Your brother is the one texting Elizabeth."

Maiko shook her head, "You may have fooled her into thinking it was Shu but I know my brother. He's a terrible liar. So I believe him when he says he can't text and has never texted her. I also know this because while Master Yuki was in the hospital Shu didn't want to bother Hiro all the time who probably was on the phone with Ayaka at the time. So he called me and we talked quite a bit. In fact I once was on the phone with him and went downstairs to get a snack as Shu can talk your ear off if you're not careful. I noticed Elizabeth was gone and when I asked my mom she said she was texting Shuichi.I tried to explain to mom that it wasn't possible but she wouldn't listen to me. I also know my father hates texting. He'll do it if forced to but otherwise hates doing it all together. So I know it wasn't him."

"You seem to have a lot of time on your hands I'd have thought you'd have a boyfriend by now." Mr. Michaelis said, hoping her next words weren't I'm gay too and haven't found a girlfriend yet.

Maiko sighed, "I don't have a boyfriend anymore. I did for a few months then suddenly he dumps me. Then I learn from some of my friends that he's now going out with another girl he's supposedly had been dying to go out with since Sophomore year and she was now single since her jerk off of a boyfriend dumped her for a pretty new transfer student."

"I see." Mr. Michaelis said relived that she wasn't gay like her brother.

"Now are you going to tell me or are we going to wait till Elizabeth returns and see not only can't Shu text but that there are no corresponding emails that I'm sure she's sent to him. Then watch you scramble for an explanation. Because I'm sure she's not going to like it when she learns the truth."

"Honestly I don't know who is texting her."

"Well okay if that's the way you want to play it. We'll just have to wait till she gets back and we show her Shu couldn't have texted her."

"It will never work, she'll still believe that young Shindo was texting her."

"Oh well in that case I'm sure once I start asking her questions about what all she talked about she'll eventually talk. Sure at first she might say they were private but I can be very persuasive."

"What makes you think if someone is texting her and it's not your brother why blame me? Why no blame your father?"

"My father hates texting. He can but doesn't like to. Besides he's a workaholic when would he ever find the time to hunt someone down to start texting her?"

"Perhaps he got that Renji fellow to do it."

"No, Uncle Renji would never do it. Besides he has a wife, three small kids, and he works. I've been to his house to babysit and its total chaos most of the time. I just don't believe he'd take several times out of his day to text her. Besides that does my father even know Elizabeth's phone number? I'm betting no."

"She could have given it to him to give to young Shindo."

"Well that's true but my father's not exactly Mr. Friendly and he's also a major tightwad. There's no way he'd be able to find some kid and either convince him to text her pretending to be Shu. He's also so tight with his money that I can't see him willingly pay some kid to to constantly text Elizabeth and pretend to be Shu."

"And yet you believe me capable of doing so?"

Maiko shrugged, "Well you're not married and you said your ex-wife lives in England now, so you can't claim she's doing it. My mother would never approve of such deception so it's defiantly not her and I already told you why my father can't be doing it. So if you're not doing it yourself, are you really going to try to make me believe that some random person found out about her and Shu's alleged arranged marriage and got her number and somehow convinced her he was Shu? Why would someone do it for so long if they're not being paid by you?"

Mr. Michaelis glared at Maiko. "I'm telling you I didn't do it."

"Then who is? Are you still claiming it was Shuichi?"

"Yes."

Maiko gave up. They both knew Shuichi didn't do it. But hoped maybe Elizabeth would come to her senses and finally believe Shuichi wasn't doing it and force her father to revel the name of the person he hired.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

12-29-11 A/N: Hope everyone's had a Happy Holiday and will have a Happy New Year too.

(hotxhotguy = update or get shot!) Okay, Okay. Sorry. First I've gotten addicted to a few facebook games and second since October I haven't had any of my files. My comp died, got a new one it dies a week later. Go to get it fixed and have gotten nothing but excuses from them since. But I have a loaner so for now its okay. The story I had to get off the web, no I didn't save it sadly. But By forcing me to get it off the web I did what I learned few authors do reread the story. I remembered one major error which was saying it was Golden Week when it had already been established that it came and went while Eiri was in his coma. But I learned that in Northern Japan, Oban is celebrated July 15. I don't know if that includes Tokyo or Kyoto or not but for the sake of this story we're going with to say it does, because it works perfectly in this time line so I've redone parts of the chapters involved. Major changes start about Chapter 16, then 24 on there are changes. Some big some small. As For Melody well we'll deal with it more later on. Hope you guy's enjoy the long chapter. Elizabeth, Eiri and Shuichi are next chapter!


End file.
